Kanto Re-Run
by GleeAdorer123
Summary: After the traitors got their comeuppance, Ash is left by himself, wondering what he should do next - till one day it hits him! This is a follow up to my story "Time To Destroy"
1. The Desicion

Ash and Pikachu stood on the outskirts of Pallet Town, staring down at the town in silence: it had been nearly 2 months since everything went down in Sinnoh with the traitors - in that time Ash had pondered night and day on what he could do now: he had finished his mission and got his revenge, but what was next for him? That was the question Ash didn't have an answer for - until last week when the answer hit him. He had been looking over the badges he had collected over the year, when it hit him - A lot of his badges had been given to him, or he had won out of luck instead of skill - so then and there he made his decision.

Turning to look at Pikachu with determination in his eyes, Ash smirked slightly, " _This time we will do it right - we will earn every badge the right way, and show the world what were capable of - right buddy?"_ Pikachu nodded at Ash with the same determination burning in his black eyes. Ash smiled and slowly began walking towards the small town, flipping his hood up to conceal his face - just in case his _mother_ sore him: after their last encounter, Ash wasn't in any mood to deal with Delia.

As Ash slowly approached the town, he thought back to his absent traveling companions: it made him sad when they couldn't join him on his new journey - but they all had their reasons. A.J wanted to return to the Gym he built and make it an official gym by the Pokemon League standards - Richie had decided he wanted to explore either Hoenn or Sinnoh, since they were places he had only briefly been in thanks to Ash. Maddison said she had to return to Unova - saying she had unfinished business to settle back at home, whilst Jason and Natalie wanted to return to their family's in Vermillion City - but promised that when Ash got there they would travel with him.

Walking down the empty streets, Ash smiled to himself, " _Guess no-one is awake yet huh buddy?"_ He asked Pikachu, who nodded, looking around at the empty streets around them - ir was barley dawn, so it was no wonder the streets were empty and the town was silent. Ash didn't mind - in fact he thanked Arceus that it was so early, the earlier the better, it meant he had less of a chance of someone recognising him. Quickly making his way to the lab, Ash knocked on the door, smiling at the professor as he opened the door, " _Ash! What a pleasant surprise to see you!"_ Oak exclaimed, smiling at Ash and Pikachu, stepping out the way and allowing them to enter the building.

Closing the door as Ash walked in, Oak followed the boy into the living room, taking a seat with his legs crossed as he looked at the boy, his hands clasped together on his lap, " _So my boy, what brings you here?"_ Ash smiled, moving his hood down as he started explaining, " _Well you see professor - for the past couple months I've been kinda stuck about what to do next, after serving justice to those criminals I had no idea what I wanted to do next,"_ Ash started, making the professor nod in understanding, " _Until I was looking through all my old badges and realised something - a lot of the badges I have were either given to me, or I won them out of pure dumb luck, that's when it hit me - I needed to go back through the regions and earn my badges properly"_

Professor Oak hummed in acknowledgement as Ash continued, " _Our of all the regions, Kanto was the one I earned the least amount of badges - I only really earned 3 of my badges, and the others were either given to me for doing something else or for some other reason - not from me earning them properly - so I decided, Pikachu and my other pokemon as well, that if I was going to redo any region first it should be this one"_ Ash finished, leaning back against the chair he sat in, Pikachu jumping to sit his lap - making him raise a hand and scratch the yellow mouse's ear gently.

Oak nodded as Ash finished, uncrossing his legs with a smile, " _That sounds like a fine plan my boy, but I have to wonder why you have come to me instead of starting your journey right away?"_ Ash smiled at the professor's question, " _That's because I needed to talk to you about something - ever since I got that pokedex from you, I have only been able to fight with 6 of my pokemon at a time - meaning I can't train them all together like I sue to - so I was wondering if there is anyway i can take all my pokemon with me, but also be able to train them all?"_ Ash asked, thinking back to how, other than his 6 pokemon team, his poke'balls would shrink and turn a grey colour - not enlarging when Ash pressed the buttons, which proved to be a dilemma for the boy.

" _I didn't bring it up last time because i was preoccupied with finding the others, but now that I'm planning to travel once more, i'd like to be able to train all my pokemon together again..."_ The raven haired boy trailed off, him and Pikachu blinking in bewilderment when Oak suddenly snapped his fingers and ran to his desk, rummaging through his draws before pulling out an object and shouting, " _Aha! Found it!"_

Oak sat back down as Ash and Pikachu arched their brow's at the square shaped box in his hands, making Oak smile, " _This is my newest creation - it is essentially a portable storage system for trainers poke'balls: each can carry 50 poke'balls at any one time, which can allow a trainer to keep their pokemon on them at all time 0 but that's not all my boy - this device as a special mechanic that allows the trainer to enlarge the poke'balls and battle with the pokemon, regardless if they have more than 6 with them,"_

Ash and Pikachu's eyes widened at Oak's explanation, looking at the box with excitement, " _However -"_ Oak continued, making the two blink and look away from the box and back at Oak, " _During gym battles and trainer battles, a trainer can still only use the max of 6 pokemon"_ Ash blinked but nodded in understanding as Oak held the small box out to him, " _I usually wouldn't give this out to a trainer - but you have more than proven that you can be trusted to follow that rule, as well as being capable of handling more than 6 pokemon at a time"_

Ash took the box with wide eyes, an equally wide smile spreading across his face as he clutched the box, " _Wow professor...this is incredible, thank you so much..."_ He thanked the professor, who waved him of whilst pulling out a few more of the same boxes, " _I have a feeling you may catch more pokemon whilst you travel, so take these with you as well - Just in case"_ Ash took the two identical boxes with a wide smile, placing them into his bag before standing up and hugging the professor, who blinked but smiled and hugged the boy back, " _Thank you professor..."_

Patting Ash's back with a soft chuckle, Oak pulled back and placed a hand on the boys shoulder, the two now walking to the door, " _Don't mention it my boy - now get going, I know you eager to start your journey once more, I can see it in your eyes"_ Oak urged the boy, smirking when Ash when to object but blushed and grumbled, stepping out the door with a smile. Turning to look at the elderly professor, Ash smiled and tipped his hat to him, " _See yah later"_ He told the man, before turning and walking down the steps - Pikachu running behind him and jumping to his shoulder as he quickly walked through the twon, once again standing on the outskirts:

 _"Watch out Kanto, Ash Ketchum is back"_


	2. 2 New Friends

Walking up Route 1 towards Viridian City, Ash smiled and stretched his arms behind him but swinging them in front of him and clasping his hand together as he looked to Pikachu, " _Wanna take a quick break?"_ _"Chaa"_ Pikachu replied, nodding his head whilst raising a hand to shield his eyes from the su, making Ash chuckle softly as he stopped and looked around, walking over to a large tree and sitting down into the shade - much to Pikachu's delight.

Sliding his bag off and reaching inside, Ash pulled out a small bottle of ketchup and a sandwich: Handing the ketchup bottle to an ecstatic Pikachu, Ash took a small bite of his sandwich, closing his eyes as he chewed. Swallowing his fist bite, Ash stopped when he heard faint rustling to his side: Looking over to the bush, Ash noticed a small purple, rat like pokemon alongside a cream/brown and red bird pokemon - They were watching Ash, both of their eyes trained on his sandwich with hunger in their eyes, which made Ash smile.

Ash quickly broke his sandwich up into three parts: Standing up and slowly approaching the two pokemon, who got in a defensive manner as he approached - the two pokemon blinked in surprise when Ash placed the two sandwich parts on the floor before backing away: giving the two space to eat the offered food. Ash smild as the two pokemon looked at each other before hesitantly emerging from the saftey of the bush to approach the offered sandwich. _Its okay, their for you, i have plenty of food if you guys are still hungry - would you like some?"_ Ash asked as he watched the two pokemon swipe up the sandwich pieces and gobble them down hungrily"

 _"Rattata?Spearow?"_ The two pokemon asked in confusion, watching as Ash grabbed his bag from behind him, producing two more sandwiches and offering them to the two with a smile, " _Go ahead"_ Rattata quickly took the opportunity and gently took the sandwich from Ash's hand, scampering back to the bush with it clutched in its teeth before beginning to eat i, whilst Spearow looked at Ash suspiciously, making Ash chuckle with a smile as he placed the sandwich on the floor, " _I get it buddy, ill leave it there - so you take it when you want to"_

Spearow watched with suspicious but curious eyes as the sandwich was placed on the floor and Ash walked back over to the tree: Slowly approaching the sandwich, the Spearow pecked the sandwich slowly, a small sort of smile gracing it's beak as it used it's claws to pick up the sandwich, taking it back over to the bush and eating it with Rattata. Ash smiled whilst eating the rest of his own sandwich - seeing the two pokemon reminded of his first day as a trainer when a Rattata went through his bag and he pissed of a wild Spearow with a rock throw.

Shaking his head as he remembered his stupidity, Ash slung his bag over his shoulder and stood up as Pikachu finished his ketchup, jumping onto his shoulder: Ash looked to the two pokemon with a smile and waved to them as he walked away, blinking and stopping when they shouted, " _Rattata!" "Row!"_ Making him and Pikachu look back at the two to see Rattata tuging at his leg and pointing to his belt, " _You want to come with me?"_ Rattata nodded, making Ash mile as he pulled out an empty poke'ball and knelt down to the purple rat, who tapped the poke'ball with his head - not putting up a fight as he got sucked into the poke'ball.

Ash smiled then looked over to Spearow, who had a similar look in its eyes as Rattata did, but was stood in a battle postilion, making Ash smirk, " _You wanna battle first right?"_ Ash asked the bird pokemon, who nodded whilst flapping his wings and flying up into the air, " _Alright then"_ Ash grabbed a poke'ball and threw it in the air, watching as one his newly aquired pokemon appeared on the field, " _Buneary!"_ the cream and brown pokemon shouted as she appeared to the field, jumping over to Pikachu who now stood at Ash's side and hugging him, " _Neary!"_ Ash laughed softly at the uncomfortable look on Pikachu's face before he reached down to pat Buneary's head, " _Buneary, you can play with Pikachu alter, i need you to battle for me okay?"_ Buneary giggle, shooting Pikachu a kiss before nodding and hoping in front of Ash to face the wild Spearow, a ready look on her face.

" _Spearow!"_ The Spearow cried, flying towards Buneary with its beak glowing and began pecking furiously at the bunny pokemon, " _Grab its beak and use_ **Dizzy Punch!"** Buneary grinned, moving her ears to grab the pecking Spearow's beak, who squawked in surprise when its beak was grabbed, crying out in pain when Buneary thrw it to the air, jumping and thrusting its glowing ear into his stomach, " _Spearow!"_ Spearow cried as he flew back, shaking its head with a grin before it began glaring at the bunny pokemon, who stepped back in slight fear.

 _"Its oaky Buneary! Its using_ **Leer,** _counter with_ **Ice Beam!"** Ash called making buneary swallow her new fear, bouncing up and shooting the **Ice Beam** at the Spearow, who cried out as the beam of ice hit its left wing, causing a thin layer of ice to cover it. Ash grinned, an empty poke'ball in his hand, " _Go, Poke'ball!"_ Ash said as he threw the poke'ball at the injured pokemon, watching as Spearow was sucked inside and the poke'ball fell to the floor, rocking backwards and forwards a few times before dinging: Ash smiled, walking over and picking up the poke'ball with a smile, " _Awesome job Buneary...Buneary?"_ Ash started, looking to see Buneary hugging Piakchu once again, making Ash laugh.

Leaving the two to sort themselves out, Ash pulled out the newly caught Rattata's poke'ball and threw it along with Spearow's into the air, watching as the two looked up at Ash. Ash smiled, reaching into his bag and pulling out a bottle of water and a rag - pouring some water on the rag, Ash gently melted the ice of Spearow's wing, who cawed in thanks, nuzzling his hand gently: Ash smiled whilst placing the rag and bottle back into his bag before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his pokedex, pointing it at both of his newly caught pokemon:

 **Rattata, The Mouse Pokemon.**

 _Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly listens by moving its ears around. It is not picky about where it lives—it will make its nest anywhere._

 _Gender: Male_

 _This Rattata knows the following attacks:_

 **Tackle, Tail Whip** and **Quick Attack**

 **Spearow, The Tiny Bird Pokemon,**

 _Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger._

 _Gender: Female_

 _This Spearow knows the following attacks:_

 **Peck, Leer** and **Furry Attack**

Ash nodded in understanding as he began scrolling through the different attacks the two could learn, an impressed look on his face, " _Wow, you two can learn some amazing moves..."_ The two pokemon looked at each other before puffing their chest's forward's in pride at Ash's complement, " _We can start you of with learning_ **Thunderbolt** _Rattata, Spearow, we can work on_ **Arial Ace,** _Sound good to you guys?"_ Ash asked, smiling when the two nodded in agreement, excited looks on their faces, " _Alright then, lets find a clearing to do some training and we can start"_

* * *

After walking a short distance, Ash found himself in the same open field he had ran through on his first day as a trainer - making a small grimace come to his face as he remembered how hurt Pikachu was. Shaking the memory from his mind, Ash looked down at Rattata and Spearow who stood in front of him after leading him to the clearing, ready looks on their face's, " _Alright lets get started, Pikachu?"_

Pikachu nodded and jumped down from Ash's shoulder as he knelt down next to Rattata, " _Now,_ **Thunderbolt** _is quiet the powerful electric attack so it will be good for diversity in your move set - however learning this attack won't be easy - As a normal type and not an electric type you don't have a natural source of electricity to use, so we will have to take a different approach"_ Ash explained to the purple rat, who nodded eagerly before Ash continued, " _I had to do this with some of my other pokemon in order for them to wield electric attacks - what you have to do is meditate and focus on the electrical energy in the air - just being able to focus on the energy is hard, so we will have you do that first okay?"_ Rattata nodded with a slightly crestfallen look, making Ash smile, " _Don't worry, soon you will be able to use a_ **Thunderbolt** _like this, Pikachu?"_ Pikachu nodded, jumping and shooting a powerful **Thunderbolt** into the air, making Rattata watch, a look of awe on his fac as the power Pikachu had.

 _"Alright, Pikachu? I want you to help Rattata meditate alright?"_ Pikachu nodded at the request, running away with Rattata and starting his meditation as Ash turned to Spearow who was watching the exchange patiently, " _As for you Spearow,_ **Arial Ace** _is actually a very powerful attack that requires a lot of focus and speed, so first were going to work on your_ _speed"_ Ash explained, standing up and releasing Pidgeot, who stretched her wings whilst Spearow looked up at the majestic bird pokemon with awe, " _This is Pidgeot, she is my fastest flying pokemon - Pidgeot, i want you to take Spearow and work on her speed okay? Don't push her to hard though, this is her fist time, oaky?"_ Pidgeot nodded, leaning down to allow Spearow to climb onto her back before she took to the sky.

Thinking, Ash called Buizel our who shouted an excited, " _Bui!"_ his arms crossed as he looked around, thinking he was being called for a battle: When he couldn't see a pokemon in front of him, he turned to Ash who nodded at the weasel, " _No battle yet buddy - we going to start working on a new attack"_ Buizel looked slightly upset at the prospect of no battle, but cheered up at the mention of a new attack, " **Tail Slap** _is the move i want to work on, it should be pretty easy for you to master, then we can work on the likes o_ f **Ice Beam** _and_ **Agility** , _Okay?"_ Buizel nodded, waiting for Ash to explain the attack to him.

As Ash began to explain the attack to Buizel, he stopped when he heard a voice, " _Chosen one"_ Ash blinked at the name - only certain pokemon called him that! Looking around the field and sky, Ash's eyes widened when he sore the legendary rainbow pokemon, Ho-OH, " _I have finally found you"_


	3. New Attacks & Emotional Scars

Looking to the sky as the beautiful rainbow feathered pokemon landed in front of him, Ash smiled whilst his pokemon stopped their training to stare at the majestic legendary pokemon who stood in front of their trainer, " _Ho-Oh...its been a long time"_ Ash told the bird pokemon, reaching forwards and hugged the rainbow bird, who smiled, lifting her left wing and placing it around his back, " _Its good to see you once again, Chosen one "_ Ash smiled as he pulled back to look at Ho-oh, " _Call me Ash Ho-oh, were al;l friends right?"_ Ho-Oh blinked her eyes in surprise, but smiled and nodded, placing her wing back at ehr side as she looked at the boy in front of her, " _Very well Ash - i am here to join you"_

Ash blinked in surprise at the bluntness of the legendary in front of him and looked at her in confusion, making the rainbow bird smile as she explained, " _I have traveled this world of ours for decades, searching for a trainer with a pure heart to train me - and of all the trainers i have come upon, you are the one i believe to have the purest of hearts - despite any torment you have suffered, your heart has always kept its child like kindness - a trait i have been looking for my whole life"_ Ho-oh Explained, making Ash blush a little at the compliment but smile, " _Are you sure Ho-oh?"_ Ash asked, lifting a poke'ball and tapping it againest her head when she nodded, capturing the legendary without a fight.

Looking at the poke'ball with fascination, Ash shook his head and released her once more, smiling as she looked at Ash questionably, " _I have a pokemon with me that has been through sever torment and emotional scaring - he has found it difficult his whole life to find the good in humanity, and because you have searched the world for the good of us, do you think you could talk to him and explain what good humanity has done and can do for the worl of pokemon?"_ The legendary bird blinked but nodded, watching as Ash called Mewtwo out, making Ho-Oh blink in surprise at the mysterious pokemon in front of her.

Noticing her surprise, Ash smiled and introduced the two to each other, " _H-o-Oh this is Mewtwo - he was created from Mew's DNA by Team Rocket who misused him and showed him the worst of humanity - Mewtwo this is Ho-Oh, she is are new traveling companion who has traveled the world for many years searching for the best of humanity: i think she can help you to understand the good of humanity if you give her a chance"_ Mewtwo frowned a little at the stange new pokemon in front of him, but nodded at Ash, trusting his words, " _Maybe"_ Ash smiled, knowing that it was a start for Mewtwo to gain trust for a new pokemon: Looking to H-Oh, who was running her eyes over Mewtwo in wonder and slight amazement, she nodded at Ash's words, watching as Ash elft the two to talk.

 _"So, Mewtwo right? Tell me about yourself"_ Ho-Oh spoke to the puzzling psychic type in front of her, watching as he seemed to struggle to answer her, " _Would it make you more comfortable if i told you about myself first?"_ Mewtwo stopped his internal struggle for a second, looking to the bird pokemon with hesitation as he nodded, slowly watching as she settled down on the floor, himself following suit, sitting up straight - so he toward over the settle bird slightly, which made H-Oh smile slightly, " _No need to assert your dominance with me Mewtwo, i don't wish to compete for anything or to wound your pride - i have the same wish as you in learning about humanity from the Chosen One"_

Mewtwo frowned but nodded slightly in understanding, slowly relaxing his body - he didn't know why, but he felt like this strange pokemon in front of him was telling the truth and that he could trust her: _"As you know my name is Ho-Oh - i cam from the close region of Johto where i was once worshiped in a town known as Mahogany: they built a tin tower in my honor, believing i was a god like deity that would destroy them if they didn't show their respect"_ Ho-Oh started, making Mewtwo's eyes widened slightly, a defensive look showing in his eyes as H-o-oh calmed him down, " _Do not worry yourself, - the humans beliefs were incorrect, i didn't want or need their worshiping, but it was an honor for them to think so highly of me - till one day there was a tremendous lightning storm that struck the tower, burning it to the ground with three pokemon perishing inside"_

 _"My special ability is that i can resurrect pokemon that died un-deserving through no fault of their own - so i revived the three perished pokemon, but gave them new, more powerful appearances - the three to perish where three new born Eevee brothers, who once resurrect became what are know as the legendary dogs: Raikou, Entei and Suicune, who travel Johto - protecting my home region as their thanks for me resurrecting them"_ Mewtwo looked at Ho-Oh in slight awe as she continued, " _Before the three came to be, i never left Johto, believing it to be mine and my counterpart, Lugia's jobs to protect the region - but after the three were re-born, i traveled the world in search of the good in humanity much like you did"_

 _"I traveled for many, many years, - each day i sore not only the worst of humanity - with the likes of the criminal organisations and cruel human trainers who mistreated their pokemon , i also met the best of humanity - with the liekd of the humans who did nothing but worl to understand us pokemon more, those who healed pokemon and people like the Chosen One who treasured pokemon as not only allies, but as family and friends"_ Mewtwo looked skeptical as Ho-oh spoke, having only ever met Ash as his source of good human interaction. _"I can't deny that humans as a whole are perfect - their not - but their are a few among them that posses incredible respect for each other and for pokemon,"_ Ho-Oh reassured the feline pokemon as she noticed his skeptical look with a shrug, " _I know not of what interaction's you have had with humanity - but you, like me, have found the best of humanity with the Chosen One - that tells me., even though i can still sense a large resentment to humanity that you haven't given up on them yet"_

Mewtwo frowned slightly as her words sunk in, his mind going deep into thought as Ho-Oh began preening her wings, " _Do not worry yourself about telling me your backstory - i can sense you do not trust very easily, just know i am willing to listen, and i can help you alongside the Chosen One to begin kealing your emotional scars"_

 **\- With Ash During The Exchange -**

After Ash had left the two legendary pokemon to talk, he looked aorund at his still slightly startled pokemon with a smile, " _I will introduce you guys to Ho-Oh properly later - right now i need her to talk to Mewtwo - so for now continue with your training okay?"_ His pokemon wore slightly troubled looks, but nodded, reasuming their training as Ash walked over to Buizel with a smile, " _Now back to_ **Tail Slap,** _as i said it shouldn't b hard to master"_ Buizel nodded, pushing down his curiousity at not only Ho-Oh, but of Mewtwo as Ash spoke, " _To start things off, we need to work on focusing your power into your tails - so i want you to close your eyes and imagine yourself using_ **Sonicboom,** but don't fire the attack and focus on keeping that energy in your tail okay?"

Buizel nodded, raising his tail which began to glow white as his **Sonicboom** began to charge - Buizel grunted, grinding his teeth together as he tried to withhold the attack, a small amount of sweat appearing on his forehead as he tried to hold the power in his tail, " _Take a deep breath Buizel, your focusing to hard"_ Ash explained to the pokemon as he watched the beads of sweat roll down his face. Buizel tried and failed to relax, his body tensed up as he lost his focus, the **Sonicboom** power stored in his tail exploding against the ground - Ash coughed and fanned the dust away to see a crestfallen Buizel, arms crossed with a sad look on his face.

 _"Don't be upset buddy,"_ Ash gently told the water pokemon, placing a hand on his head - making him look at Ash with the crestfallen look, " _Its hard to keep a moves power isolated in one place for long periods of time - you did really great for your first time! Just remember for next time not to force yourself to focus so hard - that amount of focus can be dangerous, and once lost can result in the power exploding"_ Buizel frowned - feeling his pride had been wounded from not getting it first time - as he nodded at Ash, who gave a soft smile at the water type, " _Also remember that not getting it right the first time isn't a bad thing, so just keep practicing yeah?"_

Ash watched as Buizel nodded before trying again, a determined look on the water type's face as he practiced his power focus. Ash left Buizel to his power training and walked over to Rattata and Pikachu with a smile, " _How are things going on here?"_ Pikachu smiled with a happy, " _Pikapii! Pi-Pikachu!"_ whilst pointing at Rattata, who had very small, but noticeable sparks of electricity sparking of his cheeks, which made Ash smile proudly, " _Thats fantastic Rattata! You picked up on the electrical energy aorund you much faster than normal,"_ Rattata squeaked in happiness as the electricity sparked weakly of his cheeks. " _Now that you have the charge of electricity within you, you need to elarn how to focus and release the electricity at a target"_

 _"This can be a little tricky - releasing the electricity isn't the hard part, the aiming is - once the electricity is released it will fly everywhere, so you have to focus on a single point as you release the electricity, that will help to guide the electricity to that one point instead of it going every were, show him Pikachu"_ Pikachu nodded, focusing his gaze intently on a large boulder several feet away from them, his cheeks sparking as he released a **Thunderbolt,** the electricity heading straight at the boulder and destroying it easily, making Rattata who was watching shout out in amazement.

 _"You see? Its the focus that is most important, okay?"_ Ash said as he pulled a poke'ball out and released Infernape in front of him, who cried a happy, _Fernape!"_ as he stretched his limbs before looking at Ash, " _Infernape, this is Rattata - one of our newest friends - i want you to help him learn to focus his electricity on a single point, the same way i taught you okay? Pikachu i want you to help him charge the electricity in his whiskers, so he has more power to work with okay?"_ Ash told the goup, who nodded, walking over to a series of smaller rocks to begin training.

Ash looked to the sky as the three pokemon left to train, smiling when he sore Pidgeot and Spearow circling over head before landing in front of him, " _I'm guessing the speed lessons are going well?"_ He asked - Pidgeot nodded her head whilst Spearow gave a proud, " _Spearow"_ a small hint of sweat on her wings and brow, making Ash smile, and pull out the rag once more, gently wiping the sweat away, " _Thats good to hear, now comes the hard part: Speed is important but so is power and focus when it comes to_ **Arial Ace,** _the attack requires one to focus all their power and body weight into, in your's and Pidgeot''s case, their beaks, which can sometimes end up with the attack becoming unstable"_ Ash continued, watching as Spearow nodded in understanding as Ash looked to her with a smile:

" _For your power, you need to meditate and focus that power into your beak, much like when your using_ **Peck,** _but unlike_ **Peck,** **Arial Ace** _involved a lot more speedy movement and weight balance, so for now i want Pidgeot to help you learn to sly around with the power focused in your beak for now, okay?"_ The two nodded their heads, returning to the air, Ash watching with a smile before he walked over to Ho-Oh and Mewtwo once he noticed the two had finished talking, " _Everything okay over here?"_

Mewtwo didn't answer, still deep in thought as Ho-oh nodded at her new trainer, " _Things are going okay Cosen o- I mean Ash"_ Ho-Oh explained, making Ash chuckle at her slip up, " _I think i have made progress with Mewtwo here, for now he needs time to himself"_ Ash nodded as Mewtwo snapped out of his thoughts to nod in agreement as Ash raised his poke'ball, " _Okay then, Mewtwo return and have some time to think okay?"_ Mewtwo nodded as he returned, his face changing back to that of deep thought as he returned.

Placing the poke'ball onto his belt, Ash smiled at Ho-Oh, " _Thank you Ho-Oh - if its okay, i have some other pokemon that could use some of your advice if your up for it?"_ Ash asked - to which Ho-Oh nodded as Ash pulled the small square box out of his bag, showing it to a confused looking Ho-Oh with a smile, " _In this box are a lot of pokemon i got from people who mistreated them, i was hoping you could help them begin to heal their mental scars"_


	4. Research And Revelations

Ash smiled as he entered the Viridian City Pokemon Center, walking up to the counter to a smiling Nurse Joy, " _Good evening Nurse Joy, Can I have a room for one please?"_ Ash asked the nurse, smiling when she nodded and handed him a key. Nodding in thanks, Ash walked away and up the stairs - reaching his room, Ash walked inside, closing the door behind him and locking it with a smile as he placed his bag in front of him, taking out one of the square boxes Oak had given to him and looking inside at the poke'balls whilst he sat on the bed, Pikachu jumping off with a happy, " _Chaa"_ as he spread himself out on the soft bed.

 **"44"** Ash counted as he looked inside the box and at his belt, " **I have 44 pokemon with me...who should i use in the Viridian Gym...?"** Ash debated, emptying the poke'balls onto the side table, removing the poke'balls of his belt and placing them alongside them, " _If i remember right, Viridian City Gym uses Ground pokemon, so maybe Kingler and Glaceon...or maybe Bulbasaur, Croconaw or Buizel: there's also Sceptile, Snivy, Heracross, Bayleef, Scrafty, Rhyperior and Hitmontop..."_ Ash spoke to himself, picking up each poke'ball as he spoke and placing them to the side before scooping the remaining poke'balls into the box, leaving Mewtwo's, Mew's, Azelf's, Ho-oh's and Pikachu's on the table as he tried to chose a team.

Thinking to himself, Ash looked at Pikachu, who was relaxing on the ebd with a smile, " _Hey buddy, i'm going downstairs to do some research, think you could hang out here and watch everyone?"_ Ash asked the yellow mouse as he stood up and unlocked the door, making Pikachu yawn and nod whilst curling up slightly, " _Thanks buddy, i'll be back in a little while - ill bring up some food for us both alright?"_ Pikachu nodded in reply, watching as Ash walked out the room, closing the door gently behind him.

 **\- With Pikachu In The Room -**

 _"What to do whilst Ash is gone?"_ Pikachu spoke to himself, sitting up and stretching his arms, snapping his fingers a few seconds later as he walked over to the table, nudging the button on Ho-Oh's button, releasing the legendary bird pokemon into the room, " _Ash?"_ She spoke questionably as she looked around the large room - spotting Pikachu and looking at him with an arched brow, " _Where is Ash?"_ She asked, to which Pikachu explained, " _He left to do some research, but i wanted to talk to you"_ Ho-oh blinked but nodded, settling down on the floor as she waited for Pikachu to talk to her.

 _"I believe i have an idea of what you wish to talk about Pikachu - you wish to talk about The Chosen One and the one you all call the *traitors* correct?"_ Ho-oh asked, making Pikachu blink in surprise, " _How did you know?"_ Ho-oh smiled and shrugged, " _The Chosen One spoke to me whilst you were training, saying he wished for me to help his friends to heal emotionally from the traitors - i can sense in your heart emotional scars similar to that of the Chosen One's, but yours have not began to heal yet"_ Ho-Oh explained, making Pikachu blink but nod as she quietened down , waiting for Pikachu to begin.

 _"Well you are sort of right - I did want to talk to you about Ash and the traitors - i'm guessing you haven't heard the story about what happened yet?"_ Pikachu asked, sitting down on the bed to which Ho-Oh shook her head with a no, " _Over two years ago me, Ash was betrayed by his former friends - they said he was a terrible trainer who didn't deserve any of us - all of his friends but a boy called Max agreed, along with a good chunk of Ash's pokemon friends, so me, Ash and 5 other's left to train"_ Pikachu started, continuing on to explain the events of the past year, crossing his arms with an upset look on his face, _"Their all in a place called a jail now, but it doesn't seem like enough! Sure their lives are destroyed in a sense, but they never got to feel the betrayal that me and Ash felt that day, and the anger and sadness we felt over the years, they weren't forced to deal with those emotions like we were!"_ Pikachu ranted, tears of anger filling his eyes as he tightened his crossed arms.

 _"Pikachu"_ Ho-Oh said, making the angry but sad Pikachu look up at her face, which had a small, understanding smile on her face, " _I understand your anger towards the humans that hurt the Chosen One and yourself - but you have to understand something,"_ Pikachu's ears perked up a bit as he looked at the rainbox pokemon, anger still in his eyes but now mixed with curiosity, " _Though the humans did not have to deal with the emotions you and The Chosen One did, you must remember that they will spend their lives with the guilt of what they have done - they will feel anger and sadness directed at themselves for what they did - which unlike you and The Chosen One is deserved"_ Pikachu blinked, his tears disappearing as he mulled over Ho-Oh's words, _"You must also remember that you and the Chosen One of free to explore and enjoy the world whilst the other humans of bound to never see the beauty of this world anymore, just as you and The Chosen one were forced away form society and they lead happy lives - the tables have now turned, they are now forbidden from society whilst you two are once again free to enjoy the beauty of the world"_

The tears had returned and were now trickling down the electric mouses face as he realized the truth behind the legendary bird's words, who silently opened her wing, allowing Pikachu to jump to the bird, clinging onto her as he cried tears of anger, sadness and joy.

 **\- With Ash -**

Ash walked through the Pokemon Center lobby towards the computer, sitting down and quickly pulling up the information page for Viridian City Gym, _"Hmm...says here the gym is run by a new leader by the name of Grond..."_ Ash said out loud as a picture of an older looking man with dirty brown hair and brown eyes appeared on the screen, " _Looks like he has a Golem, Rhydon, Sandslash, Dugtrio...Nidoking and Golurk..."_ Ash pondered as he scrolled through the list of pokemon, impressed at the sight of a Unova Pokemon, " _Hmmm...this is all good to know..."_ Ash thought as he closed the computer down, standing up and turning around,s topping when he remembered, " _Crap, better call the professor"_

Ash quickly mad his way over to the phone stations, sitting down as he typed Oaks number in and waited as the phone rang, smiling when the Professor picked up, " _Hey Professor, Its Ash"_ Ash spoke to the elderly professor, who smiled at Ash's voice, placing his papers down and turning to the phone, " _Ash! Good to hear from you, from the looks of it your in Viridian City_ already!"Oak said to Ash who nodded, making the Professor look to Ash with an impressed face, " _My boy that is incredible! Its not even been a full day yet!"_ Ash shrugged, not really caring that he had got there so quickly, " _Listen Professor, i have something important to talk to you about so..."_

Ash went on to explain his encounter with Ho-Oh, as well as finally telling him about Mewtwo, Mew and Azelf, making Oak's jaw hang open in shock and awe as Ash finished, _"A-Ash this is incredible! why didn't you tell me sooner?! This can be one of the most amazing things to happen for the future of Pokemon research!"_ Oak exclaimed in excitement, his eyes wide as Ash looked at him with a slightly guilty look through the face cam, " _Sorry Professor, i just didn't know when the right time to tell you was - but when Ho-Oh appeared i thought now would be the right time"_

 _"Ash this is amazing! You must let me study these legendary pokemon! Especially Mew and the one you call Mewtwo? I need to add that pokemon to the pokedex!"_ Oak exclaimed, not noticing the reluctant look on Ash's face as he spoke, " _I-i dont know professor, i would have to talk to them first - Mewtwo isn't fond of strangers and is still learning to trust those around him"_ Ash explained, watching as Oak's expression changed to sadness and his posture deflated: Ash quickly reassured the professor, " _B-but if they say yes, I-i guess i can send them back, as long as you send them back when your done!"_ Oak smiled slightly and nodded, a panicked look on his face when he heard the doorbell ring, " _Ah! Thats my Pizza, got to go Ash, let me know ASAP about the pokemon! bye!"_ Oak abruptly ended the call, leaving a laughing Ash sat on the phone, " _Same old Oak..."_

Ash hung up the phone and made his way to cafe, remembering he had promised to pick up some food - which he did before walking back to his room, opening the door and blinking in surprise when he sore Ho-Oh hugging a crying Pikachu. Placing the food containers to the side, Ash knelt down with a concerned look on his face, " _What happened?"_ Ash asked as he watched Pikachu cry into Ho-Oh's feathers: said pokemon lifted her head and smiled at Ash gently, " _Pikachu here had some of his own emotional scars that needed healing"_ She started before explaining to Ash what had happened, making Ash's eyes tear up as he reached to Pikachu, who looked at Ash with teas streaming down his cheeks as he was lifted, " _Oh Pikachu...i'm so sorry, all this time you'v been so hurt and all i did was think of myself..."_ Ash whispered as he hugged the electric mouse close to his chest, a single tear falling down his own cheek, " _Forgive me Pikachu, your my best friend i couldn't see your pain..."_

Pikachu shook his tears away with a small smile, reaching his tail up to catch the tear, " _Pi, Pikachu, chu-chu, Pi-pikachu!"_ He spoke, which Ho-Oh quickly explained, " _Pikachu said not to get upset, that he had been hiding the emotions away so he could help you, and he wants to look forwards and not backwards"_ Ash smiled in thanks at the translation, gently letting Pikachu go and reaching for the food once more, " _Your right buddy - the past is behind us, its time to look to the future...and the future right now is dinner! Lets eat!"_ Ash exclaimed, him and Pikachu opening the containers and digging in as Ho-Oh laughed at the two.

" **Regardless of the pain and suffering the Chosen One has been threw, his childlike innocence will always be within him"**


	5. Viridian Forest

Standing on the outskirts of the Viridian Forest, Ash and Pikachu looked up at the towering tree's with nostalgic smiles on their faces, " _Been a long time since we went through her, right buddy?"_ Pikachu nodded from his position on Ash's shoulder as said boy walked into the forest, relaxing at the silence in the air, " _We won't be going straight to Pewter - I heard there is a new gym leader their, so we can do a little training with Spearow and Rattata first - maybe even catch a new friend or two right?"_ Pikachu nodded in agreement, jumping from Ash's shoulder when he stopped in a small clearing - Ash was going to challenge the Viridian City Gym first, but desided to wait till he had his other badges: so it felt like he was redoing his journey, but doing it right.

Looking around the area carefully, Ash smiled with a nod, " _This place should be good for a couple days of training"_ Ash spoke to himself as he placed his bag on a log next where he stood, reaching inside and pulling out the box and flipping it open as he thought about which pokemon to train: reaching for two poke'balls, Ash threw them into the air after placing the box on the floor.

 _"Quilarva!"_ His two Quilarva's announced as they appeared side by side - the only difference between the two being the slightly slender body and face of his female one that he got of Dawn compared to his bulkier body of his original Quilarva, " _Alright you two,"_ Ash addressed the two, who turned to look at Ash with a smile, " _Since you both the same pokemon, i'm going to have to call you D-Quilarva, that way you know when i'm calling you, okay girl?"_ Ash asked, kneeling down to rest a hand on his female Quilarva, who nodded in understanding, making Ash smile, " _Good, now D-Quilarva, I want you do as many laps around the clearing as you can, Quilarva go with her and keep track of how many she does okay? I want to see how good your endurance is, you both alright with that?"_ The two fire types nodded, walking away from Ash and, D-Quilarva starting to run around the clearing as Quilarva watched her closely.

Ash left the two to their training, reaching into the box and pulling out another poke'ball pressing the button to reveal his Rattata, " _Alright Rattata, I want you to show me how you are with aiming your electricity okay? Focus and try and shoot your electricity at that tree stump"_ Rattata nodded, small sparks of electricity coming from his whiskers as he focused his eyes on the tree stump," _Rattata!"_ he cried s he shot a thin line of electricity from his body, which headed to towards the stump, but stopped and disintegrated a few feet from his target, making Rattata frown in disappointment.

Ash nodded in understanding to himself as he lent down and placed a reassuring hand on Rattata's head, making the purple rat look up at him with a sad face, " _Don't be hard on yourself, its not your aim that's off, its your charge,"_ Ash explained, stroking Rattata's fur gently whilst calling Pikachu over, who had been lounging around by the log, " _Pikachu come here please, I need you to help Rattata charge more electricity in his whiskers before he releases the attack - right now its disintegrating before it this its target - think you can do that for me?"_ Pikachu nodded, running over to Rattata before the two ran to the left of the clearing and started training.

* * *

Finally, Ash reached to his belt and called Mewtwo out, looking at the psychic type with a straight face, " _Mewtwo? You think we can do some more Aura Training?"_ Ash asked - Mewtwo nodded as Ash got into his own battle stance. Mewtwo looked at his battle stance with critical eyes, walking up to him and readjusting his stance so his legs were slightly closer together and his hands were held open in front of him, " _Close your eyes and focus your Aura energy into your hands like last time"_ Mewtwo instructed, making Ash nod as he closed his eyes and focused his aura to his hands.

Mewtwo watched with approval as the boys hands began to glow a faint blue, a small sphere starting to form in front of his palms, " _Open your eyes, but stay calm"_ Ash hesitantly opened his eyes, forcing himself to keep his cool when he sore the noticeably bigger sphere of energy in front of his hands, " _Good, now pull your hands back and twist your body so your hands are next to your chest"_ Mewtwo instructed, watching as Ash took a steady breath, pulling his hands back as he twisted his body slightly, the sphere of energy in his hands close to his chest, " _Now thrust your hands forward"_

Ash focused his eyes as he thrust his hands forward, sending the sphere flying forwards, exploding as it crashed into a tree: Ash's eyes widened as he looked at Mewtwo who was nodding in approval, " _Very good, now that you have the performed a_ _basic aura attack, you need to keep working on it until it becomes second nature - after enough time, you will be able to summon an_ **Aura Sphere** _on demand, without the need to withdraw your hands"_ Mewtwo explained - Ash nodded and continued to train, making multiple **Aura Sphere's** and shooting them against the surrounding trees.

\- **10 Minutes Later -**

Ash watched as a final sphere shot from his palms and hit a tree, stopping to put his hands on his knees as he panted - a thin layer of sweat forming on his forehead, " _Ash!"_ The raven haired boy heard an unfamiliar male voice shout, making him turn and look around in confusion, only to see Pikachu looking up at him, " _Ash, you got to see this!"_ Ash's eyes widened when he realised the voice he had heard belonged to non-other than Pikachu, " _D-Did you just speak Pikachu?"_ Ash asked in shock, making the electric pokemon blink in surprise, " _Speak? Of course not!"_ He replied, making Ash turn his head around in shock, stopping when he felt a hand on his shoulder - looking back to see Mewtwo with a neutral look on his face, " _Calm yourself Ash, it is Pikachu you can here"_

Both Ash and Pikachu looked at Mewtwo in shock as he began to explain, _"First I should explain why you humans can not understand pokemon normally - located in the brain near the area that contains the information on communicating with others there is a barrier: This Is not just for the case with pokemon, but any other langedge that you as a human do not know yet - over time, as you here the different langedge, the barrier becomes weaker to the point that it is no longer their and you are able to understand what is being said to you, but you will hear it in your native langedge"_ Mewtwo explained, stopping to let the information sink into the two before he continued, " _with normal human langedge, it can take a few years - however with the pokemon langedge it is near impossible for humans to ever fully understand - but because you have begun to harness the power of your aura, it has unlocked the possibility to talk to certain pokemon"_

 _"As of now - because your skills with your Aura are still fairly new and limited - you will only be able to communicate with those pokemon that you have had for a long time, and that you share a close, unbreakable bond with - that's why you can understand Pikachu"_ Ash blinked and stared at Mewtwo with his mouth hanging open, " _As your aura skills become better and better - their will come a time where you will be able to understand all pokemon, regardless if you share a close bond with them or not"_

* * *

After some time, and more explaining from Mewtwo, Ash finally understood - he could only fully communicate with pokemon who shared an unbreakable bond with him - so to figure out which pokemon he could talk to, Ash came up with an idea. Calling his currently training pokemon back whilst also calling out all his other pokemon, Ash explained to them his new found ability and had the pokemon line up, having them say his name so he could find out who he had a strong enough bond with to communicate with - His pokemon were eager to comply, excited at the idea of no longer have a communication barrier between them and their trainer.

In the end, Ash found that he could understand not only Pikachu, but also Infernape, Sceptile, Scrafty, Donphan, Bayleef, Charizard and Pidgeot to no surprise - but what did surprise him was that he could understand Buizel, both of the Quilarva's. as well as Blazikin, Psyduck and Scyther.


	6. TrainingEmotional Days

Ash watched proudly as his pokemon trained: it was only day into the training and his pokemon had already made great progress: D-Quilarva at first could only run 5 laps of the clearing before she became to tired to continue, but now she could ran up to 8 laps - not ideal, but a definitely an improvement. Rattata, thanks to Pikachu, could now shoot a decent amount of electricity each time - though after 3 uses the purple rat would need a break, so endurance when using attacks would be Ash's next job to train him in.

His own training with Mewtwo had progressed a little as well: not only could he shoot multiple, albeit small, sphere's at one time, he could also understand a decent amount of his pokemon - which made Ash beam with pride, regardless is he couldn't understand them all yet, he was proud. Ash nodded to himself before letting out a sharp whistle 0 making all the pokemon stop and run to him, " _Alright guys that's enough for now, take a break"_ His pokemon nodded with smiles, each finding a spot and lying down to relax.

Ash turned and walked over to the log, reaching inside the box and pulling out two more poke'balls, throwing them into the air, watching as Scyther and Sceptile appeared in front of him: Sceptile stretched his neck whilst pulling out his signature twig - Scyther gently scratched his blades together, panting softly, making Ash smile at the older pokemon, " _Hey guys, Scyther I want you to go relax in the forest for a bit okay? Don't push yourself to much alright?"_ _"Yes sir"_ Scyther replied, slowly but surly disappearing into the forest as Ash turned to a waiting Sceptile, " _You to Sceptile, go and relax for a while - but keep an eye Scyther please? I don't want him to get hurt or push himself"_ Sceptile nodded, lumping to the trees and stealthily following Scyther.

Ash watched them go as he reached for poke'ball on his belt, releasing Ho-Oh in front of him, " _Ho-Oh, if its okay with you I would like to talk to some of my other pokemon and start to help them heal"_ Ash told the rainbow bird, who smiled and nodded as Ash pulled out a poke'ball, releasing Gliscor who jumped on Ash, his tong sticking out with a smile, " _Its good to see you to Gliscor, but right now I need you to talk to Ho-Oh here - she's here to help you deal with any emotional scars you have from the traitors"_ Ash explained as the giant scorpion pokemon climbed of him, his face taking on a slightly sadder look, but nodded regardless before slowly turning to Ho-Oh with nervosa eyes.

 _"Do not worry young man,"_ Ho-Oh said to the young Gliscor, who looked at her with nervousness, " _I am here to help, but I won't force you to talk"_ Gliscor visibly relaxed at her words, but looked to Ash - still slightly nerves - Ash just nodded and placed a hand on Gliscor's head gently, " _Don't be scared, She just wants to help,"_

Gliscor thought about it for a few seconds before finally talking to Ho-Oh - Ash waited patiently for his pokemon to finish so Ho-Oh could translate, right now he couldn't understand Gliscor - but helping the young pokemon to heal would be a good step towards the two creating a new, unbreakable bond. Ho-Oh nodded, a frown making its way to her face as Gliscor talked, tears in his eyes and a sad look on his face - Raising her wing, Ho-Oh and Ash watched as Gliscor shuffled over to her, wrapping his claws around her, burying his face in her feathers as he started to cry, and Ho-Oh began to explain to Ash:

 _"This pokemon didn't betray by choice -m if fact he was never given the choice: he was just taken alongside Heracross, Noctowl and Snivy: he said him and Heracross were taken by a brown hair boy named Gary, and that when he explained to them what had happened, that the two had try to leave to find you, but were forces to stay - that the brown haired boy released several scary looking pokemon much larger than himself or Heracross - they wouldn't let the two leave, using their attacks to scare him and his friend until they had no choice but to stay and obey"_ Ash blinked in surprise at the words - standing and staring silently as he processed the information.

" _Ash/Gliscor?"_ the two pokemon asked in worry as a fury of different emotions ran through Ash's eyes: Ash tilted his head down to hide his eyes, turning and walking over tot he box and pulling out three poke'balls silently - his silence was scaring the no-longer-crying Gliscor, " **Maybe he doesn't believe me..."** was all Gliscor was thinking as he watched Ash walk away, blinking in surprise when he returned with a guilty look in his eyes and three poke'balls in his hands, " _Scor?"_

Ash stayed silent as he threw the three poke'balls in the air, watching as Heracross, Noctowl and Snixy appeared in front of him: slowly kneeling down so he was level with his pokemon, Ash began talking to the pokemon, _"I'm sorry,"_ Ash started, making the four pokemon look at their trainer in confusion, _"I've been so hard on you guys because I thought you left me on purpose, but hearing that you were taken without a choice...I-I-I'm Sorry"_ A single tear fell down Ash's face as he apologised, the pokemon in front of him now shocked at his words.

 _"Please don't cry..."_ Ash heard a female voice tell him, making him lift his head slightly to look at Snivy with a little shock, " _W-we don't blame you for being angry - you didn't know..."_ The slightly more masculine voice of Heracross spoke to Ash, " _Its our fault for not being strong enough to fight back"_ This time it was the intelligent sounding voice of Noctowl who spoke up, a slightly guilty look on the shiny pokemon's face, " _You should be upset with us - we didn't fight back enough..."_ Gliscor's more childish voice finished, looking down with a sad look.

To the pokemon's surprise, Ash smiled, a choked laugh coming from his mouth, " _I-I...A-Are bond is fixed, I can understand you all,"_ Ash explained, making the four pokemon's eyes widen in surprise, " _Remember how I told you and everyone how I could only understand certain pokemon? I can only understand them because I have a strong bond with them that can't be broken - being able to talk to you guys? it means were friends again,"_ Gliscor shouted in joy, leaping on Ash and hugging him tightly, sending the boy on to his back with a laugh as the other pokemon surrounded him as he sat up: Noctowl landed next to him and nuzzled his side as Heracross moved to Ash's other side and hugged him - Snivy joined in, climbing into Ash lap and wrapping her small arms around his stomach with a smile.

 _"I'm still sorry - I'm so happy that you guys never stopped believing in me, thank you,"_ Ash told the group as they hugged, making sure to hold each pokemon close, " _I missed you guys so much"_

* * *

After a few minutes, Ash had composed himself enough to stand up and look at his pokemon with smiles, " _Alright guys...its been a while but do you guys feel like some training?"_ His pokemon roared in excitement, making Ash smile with a nod, " _That's good to hear, alright - Heracross, I want you to start working on_ **Brick Break** _by focusing your power into both of your arms, then hit them against a boulder until it breaks - but if your arms start t hurt I want you to stop okay?"_ Heracross nodded, his smaller wings buzzing as he hovered over to the largest boulder he could find and began to train.

 _"Gliscor I want you to start working on_ **Ice Fang,** _to do that you will need to meditate, focus on the ice energy in the air and try to harness it okay? i'll be over in a minute to help alright?"_ Gliscor nodded, bouncing away to the sound and began to meditate, as Ash reached to his belt and clale dout Sceptile before looking down at Snivy, " _Snivy, this is Sceptile, one of strongest grass types - Scptile, this is Snivy, I want you to take her into the forest and teach her how to use_ **Energy Ball** _Okay?"_ Sceptile nodded, turning and walking towards the forest and Snivy ran after him as fast as he could.

With a smile, Ash turned to Noctowl, " _Alright Noctowl,"_ Ash started, turning and grabbing two poke'balls out of the box and throwing them into the air, revealing Pidgeot and Spearow, " _I want you to train with Pidgeot and Spearow - Pidgeot? I want you to take thse two and work on their speed some more okay?"_ Ash asked his first ever flying type, wo nodded, flapping her wings and taking to the skies, Spearow quickly following and Noctowl following at a slightly slower speed.

Turning to Ho-Oh, Ash smiled, " _I'm going for a walk Ho-Oh, you think you can watch over everyone for me please?"_ Ho-Oh nodded, making Ash smile as he stood up straight and adjusted his hat, turning and walking towards the forest.


	7. Butterfree's Return

Ash smiled, listening to the sounds of the forest as he walked through the trees: Leaves on the tree's rustled lightly in the wind whilst small flocks of Pidgey's flew over her head, eyes focused as they searched for their breakfast amongst the bug pokemon wandering around the forest. Ash stopped by a small pond, leaning down and cupping some water and raising it to his mouth - gulping it down with a small smile as he watched a few bug pokemon also drinking form the pond - stopping to look at one in particular.

It was a Butterfree - a pink one at that, " **The last time I sore a pink Butterfree..."** Ash thought, his eyes widening when another Butterfree flew out next to the pink Butterfree - Ash instantly recognised him as his own because of the neckerchief he had given the pokemon way back when, " _Butterfree? Is that you?"_ The Butterfree mentioned seemed to freeze at Ash's voice, slowly turning around with wide eyes as he spotted Ash, " _ASH!"_ he cried once he sore Ash, flying into Ash's arms with a happy face.

Ash smiled as he hugged the bug pokemon, " _Its been a long time Butterfree, I've missed you so much"_ He whispered to the first pokemon he ever caught, pulling back to look at him with a smile, " _I've been wanting to find you for so long to see if you wanted to return to train with me?"_ Ash asked the bug pokemon, who got a troubled look on his face, looking from Ash to the pink Butterfree who seemed to ignore Ash as she drank the water, " _If you can't I understand, you go talk to your mate first okay?"_

Butterfree nodded, floating over to the pink Butterfree and began talking to her, ending the conversation with a hug before he waved to her as she flew back into the forest: Ash got a hopeful look on his face as Butterfree floated back over to him, " _I'm guessing your coming with me?"_ Ash asked Butterfree, holding up the bug types old poke'ball he had kept with him all this time - Butterfree nodded and tapped his head against the ball, returning to the old poke'ball once more.

A wide smile spread across his face as he hugged the poke'ball clse to him, quickly turning and running back towards the clearing to tell Pikachu the amazing news.

* * *

" _Pikachu! Pikachu!"_ Ash shouted as he ran back into the clearing, making all his pokemon stop to look at Ash in concern as Pikachu stopped training with Rattata and ran to his trainer, " _What's wrong Ash?! Did something happen?!"_ The yellow mouse asked in concern, looking up and blinking at his best friends happy face, " _Something amazing happened, check this out, go!"_ Ash shouted as he threw the poke'ball in the air, Butterfree appearing in front of him in a flash of light.

 _"Butterfree!" "Pikachu!"_ The two pokemon shouted when they sore each other: Butterfree flew down and hugged Pikachu excitedly, making Ash smile, " _I ran into Butterfree when I went for my walk, and he decided to join us on our journey!"_ Ash said as he reached for his poke'balls in the box, throwing them into the air and introducing them, " _Everyone! This is Butterfree, he was the first pokemon I ever caught, he's been away for a while but now here's back so lets welcome him!"_ Ash told his group of pokemon who cheered to welcome the flying bug, who smiled happily, flying over to Bulbasaur, Charizard and Pidgeot and starting talking to his old team mates.

Ash smiled before turning to the pokemon surrounding him, " _Everyone go relax for now, I'm going to make my way round you all to let you know what we can be working on okay?"_ All the pokemon nodded, each wandering off to find a spot to relax and wait for Ash to get to them. Ash nodded, walking over to Dragonite, who was growling impatiently, " _Dragonite, I want you to train with Charizard - Charizard!"_ Ash shouted, watching as Charizard said goodbye to Butterfree before flying over to Ash, " _I want you and Dragonite to train together, I want you both to work on your evasion, so I want you two to attack each other and try to evade the attacks - but don't hit each other to hard, I don't want you getting hurt"_

Ash watched as the two took to the sky and began to attack each other, series of **Flamethrowers, Ice Beams** and **Thunderbolt's** flying between the two flying pokemon: " _Pikachu, Pachirisu and Rattata, I want you guys together - Pikachu is helping Rattata with his charging so he can learn_ **Thunderbolt,** _I want you to watch and help when you can, but also take mental notes so you can learn_ **Thunderbolt** _as well, okay Pachirisu?"_ The electric squirrel nodded, quickly running of with Pikachu and Rattata - who continued to work on Rattata's electrical charge whilst Pachirisu watched closely.

 _"Glaceon - I want you to take Kingler, Croconaw and Buizel to the side and teach them_ **Ice Beam,** _alright?"_ Ash asked the ice type eveelution, who nodded - rounding up the three water types and taking them to the other side of the clearing, " _Quilarva, D-Quilarva, I want you to continue working together - this time I want Quilarva to teach you how to use_ **Flamethrower** _then_ **Flame Wheel"** The two fire types nodded, walking off together to the middle of the area and began to work on the fire attacks.

 _"Sceptile, Bayleef, Snivy, Bulbasaur? You three are together - work on_ _making your_ **Energy Balls** \- _Snivy just try and make small ones for now, Bayleef and Sceptile, you two help her but also work on shooting as many of the attacks in one go, you to Bulbasaur - I want you four to go into the forest to practice okay?"_ the three grass types nodded - Snivy climbed onto Bayleef's back as the four made their way into the forest.

 _"Pidgeot, Spearow, Noctowl, continue with your speed training - Rhyperior and Emboar, I want you to spare, no attacks just use your physical strength okay?"_ the five pokemon nodded, each going of to start their training as Ash looked at his remaining pokemon, _"Blazikin, Houndoom, you guys go together and work on your_ **Flamethrowers,** _Gible and Gliscor work on your_ **Earthquakes,** _Donphan, Scrafty, Zangoose and Hitmontop - you guys partner up and battle, try and land as many attacks as you can"_ Each pokemon nodded as Ash continued to talk: " _Infernape I want you with Golem: Use your fighting attacks whilst Golem uses_ **Defence Curl,** _Try and withstand the attacks as best you can: Heracross, Scyther and Sudowoodo, I want you guys to go into the forest and explore for a bit, let me know if their are any pokemon that we can catch"_

 _"Beautifly, I want you and Butterfree together - show Butterfree your_ **Quiver Dance** _then show him how to do the attack okay? Corsola, I want you to take Psyduck and show him your_ **Water Pulse,** \- Blissey go with them please and make sure Psyduck doesn't get to overwhelmed alright?" The pokemon all nodded as Ash turned to the three remaining pokemon, " _Buneary, I want you to work on powering up your_ **Dizzy Punch,** _whilst Crobat and Croagunk, I want you to battle using only your poison attacks okay?"_

Ash nodded to himself as he watched all his pokemon work before turning to the four legendaries he had with him, " _Azelf, Mew and Ho-Oh, I want you three to watch over everyone, make sure no one gets hurt? Mewtwo your with me - I want to work on Aura Training some more okay?"_ The four legendaries nodded - Azelf and Mew flew into a tree each so they could watch the pokemon whilst Ho-Oh settled herself comfortably neat the edge where she could see everyone.

Ash and Mewtwo nodded to each othe as Mewtwo teleported the two away: to the training grounds they shared for their special training.

* * *

Ash focused his gaze onto his hands as they glowed the familiar light blue, a small sphere quickly forming in his hands which he thrust forwards smiling as it travelled through the air: Ash blinked in surprise when a similar sized sphere of energy shot out from the bushes, colliding with his and exploding. Coughing as the smoke cleared, Ash looked to the bushes in shock as a pokemon stumbled through the bushes, a wodden carving gripped in his slightly burnt black paw as the pokemon collapsed once out the bushes.


	8. Three New Friends

_"Riolu!"_

Ash shouted as he ran to the fallen pokemon, scooping the jackal like pokemon in his arms, " _Mewtwo, teleport us back now!"_ Mewtwo reacted quickly, sensing the great pain Riolu was in - teleporting them back to the clearing without hesitation. Ash reacted quickly, calling Mew to his side, " _Mew! I need you to come down and use_ **Heal Pulse** _quickly!"_ Mew blinked her blue eyes, floating down to Ash, her speed picking up when she noticed the injured pokemon in his arms. Once she was floating by Ash's side, pink waves began pulsating of Mew, hitting Riolu who cried out slightly in pain, but soon relaxed as the donated energy revitalized his body.

The other pokemon had stopped their training when Ash appeared, looks of concern on their faces as Ash looked at them and nodded, " _Everything is alright, you guys continue, i got this..."_ Looking at each other with concern, the group of pokemon resumed their training, occasionally looking back at Ash and Riolu in concern.

 **\- 20 Minutes Later -**

Riolu slowly opened his eyes with soft groan - his blurred vision slowly clearing so he could see the smiling face as Ash, " _Ash?"_ Ash smiled as the Aura Pokemon easily communicated with him via their similar aura's, " _Yes Riolu its me...how do you feel?"_ Ash asked the black and blue pokemon, placing him on the floor where the jackal pokemon slowly stretched his limbs, flinching a little and falling to a knee in pain, " _H-had beeter days...but i'll be okay..."_ He replied, shooting Ash a half smile as he notcied the look of concern cross his face.

Ash nodded, albeit a little unconvinced but smiled regardless, which faded as he look at the pokemon with wonder, " _What are you doing all the way out here? Why aren't you in Sinnoh with your trainer?"_ Riolu frowned at the mention of his old trainer, looking down at the small wooden figure in his paws, gripping it tightly as tears gather in his eyes - Ash frowned, getting an idea of what had happened to the riolu's elderly trainer, " _I'm sorry...but still...why are you so far from Sinnoh?"_ Riolu smiled, suddenly teleporting form his position and reappearing on Ash's other side, making the boy blink but nod in understanding, " _I teleported here, i have been looking for you and something inside told me you weren't in Sinnoh anymore...so i searched the other regions until i found you here...along the way, many trainers tried to catch me, but i fought them off...that's why i was injured when you found me..."_

Ash nodded, but his face still showed confusion, " _You've been looking for me? Why?"_ Riolu smiled whilst holding the small wooden carving close to his heart, " _Ever since my trainer...y-you know..."_ Riolu stumbled slightly, small teas gathering in his eyes, which he shook away as he spoke, " _I was scared and alone - i didn't have anyone i could trust until i remembered you, and how you helped me - i knew that if i could trust anyone it would be you...so i decided long ago to find you and join you on your travels...i-i-if you'll have me of course..."_

Ash blinked in surprise, but smiled and nodded, " _Of course"_ Riolu cheered, leaping into Ash's open arms and hugging him tightly, " _Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret this! I'll do the best i can do!"_ The jackal pokemon cried happily as he hugged Ash, making sure to keep hold of the wooden carving that he was given as a gift from his previous trainer.

Ash smiled whilst reaching for an empty poke'ball, " _I have to catch you okay Riolu? I'll let you out straight away afterwards tho okay?"_ Riolu nodded, reaching a free hand up and pressing the poke'ball center, disappearing in a flash of red light, putting up no fight at being caught as the poke'ball dinged - signalling the successful capture. Ash quickly caught the carving that had fallen from Riolu's hand as he called the pokemon back at, handing him the carving with a smile.

Reaching to his pocket, Ash pulld out his pokedex and scanned his new Riolu - who sat looking at Ash whilst holding the carving close:

 **Riolu, The Emanation Pokemon,**

 _Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves, When sad or scared, Riolu's aura_ _becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies_.

 _This pokemon knows the following attacks:_

 ** _Aura Sphere, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Shadow Claw and Hi-Jump Kick_**

Ash nodded ot himself as he lowered his pokedex with a smile, standing up with Rilou in his hands, " _Well buddy, lets introduce you to the gang: Everyone! Take a break and come meet our new friend!"_ Ash shouted to his pokemon, who all stopped their training and rushed over to him, big smiles on their faces as they all exclaimed their names in welcome to RIolu, who smiled and waved at the group shyly.

Ash gently placed Riolu, watching as he shyly walked to the group of pokemon and began conversing with them as he noticed Sudowoodo, Heracross and Scyther return - but they weren't alone: Alongside his three pokemon were three more pokemon that Ash didn't expect to see. The first was a blue reptilian, bipedal pokemon with a large snout and two small, sharp teeth on either side of its jaw: A Bagon! The second pokemon was an avian, bird like pokemon covered with black feathers, red eyes and a large yellow beak - atop its head stood a hat shaped crown: A Murkrow!

Ash blinked in surprise as he raised his pokedex and scanned the two pokemon:

 **Murkrow, The Darkness Pokemon,**

 _Murkrow confuse would-be attackers by luring them into dark mountain trails, where they are sure to get lost: Many people believe that if you see a Murkrow at night it will bring bad luck_

 **Bagon, The Rock Head Pokemon,**

 _Bagon dreams of being able to fly through the air. When frustrated from not flying, Bagon uses its head to smash rocks into powder._

Ash nodded to himself whilst looking to his three pokemon, " _Are these two interested in joining us?"_ He asked, smiling when the three nodded their heads before he looked at the two, " _Awesome, i'm guessing you both want to fight before i catch you right?"_ Bagon and Murkrow nodded with challenging looks in their eyes as they got in their battle stances.

 _"Hey Riolu, want to battle with for the first time?"_ Ash called to his newest pokemon, who turned to face Ash with a determined nod, running to stand in front of him, " _Zangoose, i need your help to, this is a double battle!"_ Zangoose grinned, running to stand next to Riolu, the two staring down the pokemon facing them, " _Riolu use_ **Aura Sphere** _on Bagon, Zangoose use_ **Slash** _on Murkrow!"_

Zangoose quickly started to sprint towards Murkrow, claws glowing white as Riolu jumped, charging his attack and shooting it at Bagon: Murkrow quickly dodged Zangoose's **Slash,** Its wings glowing a silver color as he hit Zangoose with a strong **Steel Wing:** Bagon wasn't os lucky, directly being hit with the **Aura Sphere,** grunting in pain before charging at Riolu with his forehead glowing white, " _Dodge Riolu! Then use_ **Brick Break!** _Zangoose, pull yourself together and use_ **Poison Jab!"** Ash quickly ordered, watching as Zangoose shook the effects of the **Wing Attack** away and jumping with his claw glowing a sickly purple colour, slamming it into Murkrow's Stomach who cried out and flew backwards as the attack collided with him.

Riolu quickly jumped out the way as Bagon charged at him with its **Headbutt,** raising both arms and slamming them down on his head with his **Brick Break.** Ash acted quickly, pulling out two empty poke'balls and throwing them both at the pokemon, watching as the poke'balls hit each pokemon, sucking them insde and landing on the ground.

Bagon's poke'ball shook violently for a few seconds before it dinged softly: Bagon was caught! Murkrow's poke'ball however shook even harder, eventually breaking open to reveal a smirking Murkrow - which made Ash smirk himself as he called Riolu back and looked to Zangoose, " _Use_ **Crush Claw!"** Zangoose quickly jumped and slammed his claws into an unsuspecting Murkrow, who cried out in pain as he fell to the gorund, small marks over his body as Ash fthrew another poke'ball, this time successfully capturing the pokemon.

Ash smiled, thanking both Riolu and Zangoose before picking up the two newly cuahgt poke'balls and holding them in the air, " _ALRIGHT! I CAUGHT A BAGON AND A MURKROW!"_ He shouted happily, not noticing Pikachu stood behind him, shaking his head with a small smile crossing his mouse like features:

 **"Just like the old Ash use to do it..."**


	9. Boulder Badge

Ash smiled as he finally left the Viridian forest, now standing on the outskirts of Pewter City once again with Pikachu on one shuodler and Riolu on the other. " _Time to do this..."_ Ash whispered to himself as he made his way to Pewter City, his mind wondering back to the last couple of days in the Forest: After catching the Bagon and Murkrow, Ash was pleasantly surprised by the diverse move pool the two pokemon possessed. Bagon knew, **Headbutt, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath** and even **Flamethrower** and **Dragon Dance!** Murkrow on the other hand knew **Wing Attack, Shadow Ball, Arial Ace, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse** and, to Ash's surprise, **Thunder Wave.**

Ash quickly had the two training with the others: he had Murkrow help Pidgeot teach Spearow **Arial Ace,** which the sparrow pokemon had now mastered whilst he had Bagon spar with Gible, being that the two were around the same height and weight - they seemed like the perfect two to match together - as well as them he had Riolu help Zangoose learn **Shadow Claw,** which the mongoose pokemon mastered quickly.

Besides those three, some of his other pokemon had made fantastic progress with their own training: Pachirisu had quickly learnt to use **Thunderbolt** whilst Rattata, though not fully mastered yet, could now manage something closer to a **Thundershock** with more charge and power behind his electric attacks. Bulbasaur and Snivy could now make decent sized **Energy Balls,** whilst Sceptile and Bayleef could shoot up to 5 of the attack one after the other.

Butterfree was starting to get the hang of **Quiver Dance,** whilst Psyduck was still struggling with **Water Pulse** \- but Ash was proud of the duck pokemon, who was trying so hard to get stronger: much harder than when he was with Misty.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Ash walked towards the pokemon center, smiling at Nurse Joy as he walked inside and up to the counter, handing her the 6 poke'balls on his waist, " _Morning Nurse Joy, can you check my pokemon please?"_ Ash asked, making the nurse smile and nod as she held out a tray - to which Ash placed the poke'balls on alongside Pikachu who jumped onto the tray with a happy, " _Pika!"_

 **\- 5 Minutes Later -**

Ash took his poke'balls from Nurse Joy as Pikachu happily jumped to his shoulder with a nod, " _Thanks nurse joy, see yah!"_ Nurse Joy blinked, but smiled and shook her head, thinking Ash was an excited rookie trainer wanting to face the new gym leader. Ash new she was thinking that, but he couldn't blame her - he was a little excited to see and battle whoever the new Leader of Pewter City's gym was!

Ash quickly approached the Gym, walking in with no hesitation this time as the lights to gym turned on, revealing the rocky battlefield and the new gym leader, " _Welcome...Ash"_ Ash blinked when the gym leader spat his name out, raising a brow as he took a second to look over the boy in front of him: He looked almost identical to Brock, except slightly shorter and younger - he wore a mixed green zig-zagged shirt with black pants and green shoes. Ash didn't really recognize the boy, but he new he must have been one of Brocks younger siblings.

 _"My name is Forest, and your going to pay for what you did to my brother!"_ The boy shouted, a poke'ball already in his hard as he glared at Ash, who sighed whilst shaking his head, muttering to himself, " _Here i thought it would be a normal battle..."_ Ash watched as the boy, Forest, throwing his poke'ball in the air, revealing his first pokemon to be a Graveler. Ash nodded to himself, wordlessly throwing his own poke'ball to reveal his Hitmontop, who kicked his legs out in excitement as he got in his battle stance.

 _"This is for Brock! Graveler use_ **Rollout!"** Forest shouted in anger - Graveler sharing his trainers anger as he pulled his arms in and began rolling towards Hitmontop. Ash shook his head sadly at the boy - clearly he didn't know what his brother had done - " _Use_ **Triple Kick** to stop him, then use **Mega Kick"** Ash almost boardally commanded, watching as Hitmontop jumped onto the pinpoint on his head, barreling around with his feet glowing. Forest gasped in shock when Graveler was easily stopped by Hitmontop who used his feet to grab the rolling pokemon, stopping it in its tracks before using his hands to jump up, swinging his left leg and kicking the pokemon, remarkably sending the heavy rock pokemon flying backwards, smashing into the wall, throwing dust and dirt around the field.

 _"Graveler!"_ Forest shouted as he shielded his eyes from the dust, watching as it cleared to reveal his pokemon slowly fall out the new crater in the wall, groaning his name with swirls in his eyes, " _Gravel...er..."_ Forest gawked in shock, " **How could he beat Graveler with one attack?!"** He thought angrily as he returned his fallen pokemon, looking back and getting angrier when he sore the board look on Ash's fac - making him grip his second poke'ball and throw it with all his power.

 _"ONIXXX!"_ The giant rock snake screech as it appeared to the field, glaring down at Ash and Hitmontop, annoyed when neither of the two flinched at his attempt of intimidation. Ash silently raised Hitmontops poke'ball, " _Nice Job Hitmontop, lets have someone else destroy this guy"_ Ash's words caused Forest's face to go slightly re din anger, whilst an angry look crossed Onix's face at the boys words as he threw his second poke'ball.

 _"NITE!"_ Dragonite roared as he slammed his feet on the =ground, taking one look at Onix before looking back at Ash with an annoyed face, " _This is it? you trained me for this weakling?"_ Ash shrugged at the dragon's words - after some extra time with the dragon pokemon, it had become easier to understand what he was saying to him, " _Just do it Dragonite, you want to fight in a gym right?"_ The dragon type huffed but nodded, turning back to face a now pissed of looking Onix as Forest called out, " **Bind!"** Making Onix roar loudly as he moved his tail to grab at Dragonite, who flew out of the way with a board look as Ash said, " _Dodge"_

Forest and Onix both growled at the bored look on their opponent, " _Use_ **Rock Throw!"** Forest shouted, watching As onix slammed his tail on the ground, multiple glowing rocks flying up and heading towards Dragonite - hitting the dragon pokemon, making both Onix and Forest grin in victory. There victory was short lived when they heard Ash call, " **Ice Beam"** as the smoke from the attack cleared to reveal an uninjured Dragonite with his mouth open, ice forming in his mouth which he shot out, hitting Onix before the two could react.

Onix cried out loudly in pain, its entier body becoming encased in ice - Forest watched in shock and slight horror as his strongest pokemon was frozen solid and easily defeated in one move by the boy across from him: Raising an angry poke'ball, Forest returned his defeated pokemon before throwing a badge towards Ash, " _Just take the stupid badge and leave, you've done enough damage to this family already!"_

Ash frowned at the boys words as he caught the badge and returned a smug looking Dragonite, " _You shouldn't blame me for your brother's mistakes - its his own fault he got arrested, he betrayed ME, stole MY pokemon, then threw away his own"_ Ash stated simply, turning wand walking out the gym, leaving a confused looking Forest.

 **"Thats not what Brock told me..."** Forest thought as he clenched his fists and looked at the empty spot that Ash once stood in, " _Could he have been...lying to me.,...?"_


	10. Mt Moon

Yawning as he stretched his arms, Ash looked up at the entrance to Mount Moon: After easily getting the Boulder Badge, Ash had left the city and made his way towards the huge mountain, ready to make his way to Cerulean City for his next badge. Ash smiled as he gently placed his left hand on his belt, gently moving his fingers over his poke'balls - during his venture to the mountain, he had caught a few new pokemon: Four in total.

The first pokemon Ash had caught was a female Ekans - she challenged Ash to a battle whilst he was walking through the forest towards Mount Moon: she was extremely fast, but Ash adabted, using his Scrafty and everually tiring the purple snake to the point that Ash could catch her. The second pokemon was a Sandshrew - which Ash decided to catch since he associated the pokemon with A.J: using Kingler to quickly weaken the ground type before catching the male shrew pokemon with ease.

His third & fourth pokemon came together, a female and a male Nidoran - from what Ash could tell the two were brother and sister: he had always wanted a Nidoking to train, but he was all to happy to take them both since they didn't want to be separated - plus both showed high interest in battling and becoming stronger, which was a bonus for Ash, " _Whilst I'm here, I will have to look around for a couple moon stones"_ Ash told himself as he entered the cave - which was lined with dim lights throughout the cave walls. Ash walked down the cave path, the sounds of the caves echoing around him: somewhere he could here the faint dripping of water, along side the flapping of Zubat wings and a soft, distant melody which he recognised as the Clefairy's song.

Ash stopped with a smile, closing his eyes as he listened to the Clefairy's singing, his whole body relaxing from the soothing tone: but soon he began to feel drowsy, making him open his eyes in surprise and realisation when a pokemon he hadn't seen in a long time jumped in front of him, sending a small amount of dread up his spine.

 _"~Jigglypuff, jigg-al-llyyyy puff"_ the round pink pokemon began to sing, making Ash and Pikachu - who was stood by Ash's side with Riolu - cover their ears, whilst Riolu began closing his eyes, falling down, now asleep from the lullaby. Ash watched in horror as the pokemon in front of him puffed up, taking the lid of the marker pen in her hand as she began to approach the three, " _Pikachu, use_ **Thunder Wave"** Pikachu quickly nodded, sending the weak line of electricity towards the round pink pokemon, who cried out slightly as the paralysing electricity struck her, making her drop her marker - which Ash picked up as it rolled towards him before he addressed the now paralyzed pokemon.

 _"Jigglypuff,"_ Ash started, making the Jigglypuff look at Ash with an annoyed, but desperate look as she sore her marker in his hands, " _This whole drawing on people needs to stop - you need to understand that the song you sing is a lullaby, its supposed to make people and pokemon fall asleep - you can't be punishing them for falling asleep when they are supposed to"_ Ash scolded the pink pokemon, who frowned and looked down sadly, " _I know you want people to listen to your song so I have a proposition for you,"_ Jigglypuff blinked, looking up at Ash as he knelt down besides her, offering her Cheri Berry - which she ate, making her sigh in relief as the electricity faded from her body.

 _"I want you to join me,"_ Ash told the pink pokemon, who looked at Ash as if he was crazy, but Ash just smiled, " _I'm serious, join me and I can teach you how to sing without others falling asleep - I know you want people to listen and enjoy your music, so I am offering mw and my pokemon as an audience for you to practice with until you perfect a song that people can listen to and stay awake"_

Jigglypuff listened to the boy, contemplating whether to trust the boys words or not, " _I have a berry with me called a Chesto Berry, it helps to keep pokemon and people to stay awake - that way we can listen toy our song without falling asleep: so then we can help you work on learning to sing a song that won't be a lullaby - what do you say?"_ Ash explained, waiting a few seconds as Jigglypuff thought to herself before slowly nodding, " _Alright, I'll give you your mark back, but you have to promise not to draw on anyone again, deal?"_ Jigglypuff huffed but nodded, taking the marker back with a relieved face as Ash raised a poke'ball, tapping it against her head and capturing her easily.

Ash reached forwards and picked up the dropped marker pen and slipped it into his pocket before turning to Riolu with a sweat drop, " _Guess I'll have to carry him..."_ Pikachu chuckled at Ash's words, watching as the raven haired boy picked up the sleeping jackal pokemon, before the two continued to walk through the cave.

* * *

Ash blinked, shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun as he walked out of Mount Moon, a half smile on his face when he sore the top of the Cerulean Gym not far from where he stood, " _Should be their before the day is over..."_ Ash thought out loud to himself, lowering his arm as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the sun, " _What do you think buddy? think we could get the badge before the day is done? Riolu, what about you?"_ Ash asked the two pokemon on either side of him - the two had decided to walk for a while instead of riding on Ash's shoulder.

 _"Hell yeah we can! We got this!_ Pikachu replied confidently, making Ash and Riolu chuckle softly, " _I think we can, but not if stand here chatting! Lets go!"_ Riolu exclaimed as he ran ahead od the two, " _Come on you two Slowpokes! Bet I can beat you both their!"_ Ash and Pikachu looked at each before grinning, quickly racing after Riolu who kept running, " _Your going to eat those words!"_ Both trainer and pokemon shouted as they ran after a now laughing Riolu.

* * *

 **A short chapter this time - but the next chapter will be longer don't worry!**

 **I wanted to ask you guys if their are any side quests you would like Ash to do whilst he re-explores Kanto, like the ones he did in the sow - let me know!**

 **For the record he will be revisiting the other regions, just later on once Kanto is done**


	11. Gym Battle 2

Ash groaned as he stopped in front of the Cerulean Gym, hands on his knees as he panted, " _I can't believe you guys beat me..."_ He panted out, looking at Pikachu and Riolu who stood in front of him with grins on their faces and their chests puffed out smugly, " _You guys cheated! I saw You use_ **Teleport** _and_ **Quick Attack!"** Ash defended himself, watching as the two pokemon snickered and shrugged.

 _"You never said we couldn't use attacks to get here"_ Pikachu snickered out, making Riolu nod with a laugh as Ash rolled his eyes, standing back up as Pikachu jumped to his shoulder - Riolu following suit and climbing up to Ash's other shoulder, " _Whatever, next time don't use your attacks to cheat!"_ Ash told the two as he walked towards the gym, pushing the doors open and walking inside as he smiled at the two pokemon who groaned but nodded in understanding.

 _"Ash?"_ said a female voice, making Ash look away from the pokemon to the three multi-coloured haired girls in front of him, " _Hey Lilly, Daisy, Violet - good to see you again"_ Ash smiled at the sisters, relaxing when he sore no anger or hatred in their eyes of postures, " _I'm here for a gym battle to earn the Cascade Badge properly"_ The three sisters all blinked but nodded with smiles on their faces as they lead Ash to the battle field.

Turning to face Ash, Lilly was the first to speak, " _Since the last time you came here, we took the position of gym leader from Misty and are now the gym leaders, so its your choice who you want to battle"_ Ash blinked, surprised that the three girls in front of him were the new gym leaders: Daisy smiled when she sore the look of surprise on Ash's face, " _We know its kinda strange considering we were never really into battling, but we decided to step up and try harder this time as Gym Leaders - word of how are sister treated your pokemon got out and has given the gym a bad reputation, which we can't let stand - so we decided to step in and work on rebuilding the gym, and the city's reputation"_

Ash nodded at Daisy in understanding with a small smile, " _I respect that - ill battle Violet if that's okay?"_ The girls nodded as Violet stepped forwards with ready look on her face, climbing up to her side of the field as Ash did the same.

Daisy stepped up to the field with a nod, " _I'll be the referee for this fight, this will be a two-on-two battle between the gym leader Violet Waterflower and Ash Ketchum, no substitutions will be aloud in the battle, the first to defeat the other's pokemon will be announced the winner"_ Violet and Ash both nodded in understanding: Violent smiled and threw her poke'ball to the field, releasing her first pokemon.

 _"Wartortle!"_ The turtle pokemon announced, getting into a battle position with a grin on her face: Ash smiled at the pokemon - it reminded him of his own Squirtle, " **I need to check in with him when i'm in Vermillion..."** Ash thought as he threw his own poke'ball, revealing his Bagon: who jumped up and down on the floating surface excitedly before looking at Wartortle with a grin.

 _"Alright, like use_ **Bubble!"** Violet commanded, as Wartortle opened his mouth, releasing the barrage of bubbles towards Bagon, " _Use_ **Flamethrower** _to destroy them, then use_ **Headbutt!"** Bagon quickly fired of his **Flamethrower** \- a thin layer of mist filling the room. Wartortle and VIolet looked around the mist filled room, trying to see Bagon, " _Jump in the water! Get away!"_ Violet shouted through the mist, making Wartortle jump towards the water.

" _Now!"_ The two heard Ash shout: Bagon suddenly appeared in front of Wartortle, slamming his head againest the turtles and sending him flying againest the floating platform as he landed on the same paltform, jumping back onto his own as Ash smiled, " _Quick, use_ **Dragon Claw!"** Bagon charged his claws, running and jumping towards Wartortle, " **Withdraw,** _then_ **Hydro Pump!"** Violet called, to which Wartortle quickly withdrew his limbs as Bagon's claws scratched across his shell before he shot barrels of water out of each of the holes in his shell, one hitting Bagon directly and sending him flying back, " _Bagon!"_ the small dragon type cryed as the attack hit - skidding back across the platform as he stood with one eye open, his body completely soaked front he water attack.

 _"Into the water!"_ Violet called as the mist in the field began to filter out the open windows of the gym - Wartorlte quickly let his limbs out and jumped into the water: As soon as Bagon had shook the water of his body, he looked around in panic when he couldn't see Wartortle anymore before looking to Ash with wide, panicking eyes, " _Calm down Bagon, touch the water with your feet and try and feel where Wartortle is - then aim your_ **Dragon Breath** _at her okay?"_ Bagon calmed down, quickly following orders as he dipped his foot in the water and closed his eyes, trying to focus on the water's movement.

 _"_ **Ice Beam!"** Before Bagon could locate the water pokemon, a stream of ice shoot out, colliding with Bagon, making him cry out in pain and fall backwards, " _BAGON!"_ Ash looked at the fallen pokemon with a weak smile when he noticed the swirls in his eyes, jumping to the platform to pick up the small dragon type as Wartortle jumped from the water back to the platform, " _You were great Bagon, now take a long rest"_ He praised the injured pokemon, who looked at Ash with a small smile as he returned to his poke'ball, Ash standing up and climbing of the floating platform and turning to face a confused Violet.

 _"Bagon is a new addition to the team - his endurance isn't as high as everyone elses so thats why he was knocked out after a few attacks,"_ Ash explained, making Violet nod in understanding as Ash looked to his side and nodded at Pikachu, who nodded back before jumping to the field with his cheeks sparking, " _But Pikachu has plenty of endurance and power, so lets keep going"_ Ash continued, noticing the slightly worried look on Violet's face, " _Don't worry, we won't use many electric attacks - that's not a fun way to battle is it Pikachu?"_ Pikachu nodded in agreement, his cheeks still sparking slightly in excitement as Violet relax at Ash's words.

With a nod, Violet looked to Wartortle with a determined look, " _Lets do this, use_ **Ice Beam!"** Wartortle jumped, shooting the beam of ice towards Pikachu, " _Use_ **Iron Tail,** _then use_ **Quick Attack!"** Ash countered - Pikachu quickly jumped and swung his steel covered tail, slicing through the **Ice Beam** and landing back down on the platform before he quickly sped forwards, bouncing across the water as he charged at Wartortle, colliding with the surprised water type directly, making him skid backwards before falling down, swirls in his eyes.

Violet blinked in surprise at how quickly Pikachu knocked out her pokemon without using and Electric type attack, but smiled and returned her fallen pokemon whilst thanking him and reaching for her second poke'ball silently, throwing it into the air with excitement - this was the best battle she had had in a while! " _Dew-gong-gong!"_ Her second pokemon called as he appeared - clapping his large flippers together as he appeared with a happy smile. Ash smiled as the pokemon Dewgong appeared to the field - he recognised him as the same Seal he had seen during his first visit to the gym.

 _"So Seal evolved? that's awesome"_ Violet nodded in thanks at Ash words as she called out to Dewgong, " _be careful boy, that Pikachu is strong!"_ Dewgong nodded as he looked at Pikachu, a battle ready look on his face as Violet ordered, " _use_ **Ice Shard!"** Dewgong's body glowed a faint white as he opened hid mouth, shooting thousands of small ice shards towards Pikachu, _"Use_ **Double Team"** Ash called out as a counter.

Pikachu quickly duplicated himself till 7 different Pikachu clones covered the platform as the shards of ice shoot towards him, " _Use_ **Iron Tail"** Each Pika-Clone jumped, swinging there tails, smacking the ice shards, which bounced of the steel tails - redirecting back towards Dewgong who grunted as the thousands of shards hit him, " _Jump in the water and use_ **Aqua Jet!"** Dewgong quickly followed Violet's order, jumping into the water to avoid the remaining ice shard's, before blasting out of the water, some of the water surrounding him as he took out each Pika-Clone, eventually hitting the real Pikachu, who cried out slightly as he flew backwards, managing to twist his body so he skidded back across his platform slightly, a small growle coming from his lips.

A grin suddenly made its way to Pikachu and Ash's face as they watched Dewgong land, a sparkle of electricity covering his body - It was Pikachu's Static! " **Iron Tail** _once more!"_ Ash called, watching as Pikachu ran forwards, jumping and swinging his tail at Dewgong, who failed to dodge when Violet told him to do because of the electricity paralyzing him. _"Dewgong!"_ The water/Ice type cried out as Pikachu's tail made contact with him, sending him backwards as he fell to the ground: Dewgong growled softly as he tried to push himself up, grunting before falling forwards, swirls in his eyes.

 _"Alright Pikachu! We won!"_ Pikachu jumped into his cheering trainers arms, looking up at Ash with a happy, " _Pika!"_ as Violet recalled Dewgong before calling over to Ash, " _That was great Ash, you have now earned the Cascade Badge, catch!"_ Ash quickly caught the badge that was thrown towards him with a grin.

He had earned the Cascade badge!


	12. Ash VS AJ

Ash looked up at the large wooden doors in front of him with a smile on his and Pikachu's face, " _Looks like A.J is really working hard..."_ Pikachu nodded in agreement, whist Riolu just blinked in confusion, making Ash smiled as he looked down at the Emanation pokemon that stood beside him, " _A.J is a good friend of mine - we travelled together with a few others before we came back to Kanto - he left so he could work on his self made gym offialised by the pokemon league"_ Riolu nodded in understanding as Ash pushed open the large wooden doors and walked inside.

" _Ash!"_ Ash heard A.J call, turning to face the boy with a smile, " _A.J!"_ the two boys approached each other, sharing a bro hug with smiled on their faces. Leanig back whilst still grasping hands, Ash nodded at the green haired boy in front of him, " _Its been to long, how are things going here?"_ Ash asked, watching as a proud look crossed A.J face as he pulled out a small object, " _I just became an official gym a few days ago, this is my gym badge"_ AJ told Ash proudly, showing him the new badge.

The badge was a simple circle with a banner like shape across the bottom - it was brown and grey in colour and on the banner shaped metal it said the "AJ". Ash smiled proudly himself, resting a hand on AJ's shoulder, " _That's amazing AJ, I'm so happy that you got the gym officialised"_ AJ nodded in thanks whilst placing the gym badge away, " _Have you had any challengers yet?"_

AJ suddenly smirked at Ash's question, " _Not yet, but I have an idea...why don't me and you battle? That way you can be my first official gym leader battle - and my first win"_ AJ challenged Ash, who blinked but smirked back with a nod, " _I was thinking the same thing - but I'll be winning this one buddy!"_ The two looked at each before laughing whilst giving each other a high-five, the two then walking to the raised battle field in fornt of the newly dark blue coloured tent in the center of the gym.

* * *

 _"So what are the rules of your gym, and what type do you specialise in AJ?"_ Ash asked as he stood facing the green haired boy, a curious look on his face. AJ smiled and shrugged whilst reaching for a poke'ball, " _I don't specialise, I'm the only Kanto gym leader to be an all around type gym - that way trainers don't just rely on just one of two pokemon when they fight me - and how does a three on three sound?"_ Ash nodded in understanding and agreement, watching as AJ released his Beedrill to the field.

Watching as the Beedrill buzzed around the field, Ash pulled out a poke'ball and threw it out, watching as Noctowl appeared to the field, gently flapping his wings as he landed on the floor. AJ raised a brow, an impressed look on his face as Ash sent out the shiny pokemon, " _Wow a shiny Noctowl, impressive stuff Ash - but lets see if he's as strong as he is rare! Beedrill use_ **Poison Jab!"** The boy called out - Beedrill's left sting began to glow the familiar sickly purple color as it flew towards Noctowl, his stinger reared back and ready to strike.

 _" **Confusion"**_ Noctowl's eyes began to glow a faint pink color as Ash called the attack, " _Bzzz?!"_ Beedrill buzzed out as he thrust his stinger forwards, only for his stinger and the rest of his body to be surrounded with a faint pink glow, stopping the attack in its tracks, " _Sending him flying and use_ **Quick Attack!"** Ash ordered, watching as Beedrill was threw backwards before Noctowl took to the air, charging towards the still slightly confused flying bug.

Cursing under his breath at the approaching attack, AJ quickly snapped his head up to Beedrill and shouted, " _Dodge with_ **Double Team!"** Beedrill quickly duplicated himself until dozens of Beedrill clones surrounded the field, making Noctowl's eyes widen as he stopped charging, looking around at the different clones, trying to figure out which one was the real one, " _Don't panic, use_ **Foresight"** Noctowl quickly calmed himself, his eyes glowing a slight red colour as he used the attack, quickly adn easily filtering out the real Beedrill before charging forwards with his **Quick Attack** once more, his beak colliding with Beedrill's abdomen, making the pokemon call out in pain as he fell to the ground.

" _Beedrill! You alight pal?_ " Beedrill quickly recovered, flying back up into the air whislt raising a stinger and nodding towards AJ, signalling to him that he was okay: with a nod AJ looked towards Ash and Noctowl with a smirk, " _Your pokemon is strong Ash, but lets finish this, use_ **Giga Impact!" "** _BZZZ!"_ Beedrill screeched loudly, flying back slightly before charging towards Noctowl, his body surrounding itself with purple and orange light, " **Giga Impact** _as well Noctowl!"_ Ash countered - the pokemon in qustion doing the same as Beedrill, flying backwards before charging with the light glowing around him.

 _ **BOOOM!**_

The two attacks collided with a loud explosion, a huge dust cloud covering the field - making both trainers cough and cover their eyes as they shouted, " _BEEDRILL/NOCTOWL"_ It took several, excruciating minutes for the smoke to clear, revealing both pokemon flying in the air - both their bodies covered in scratches and small burn marks as they panted whilst glaring at each other. Several seconds past before grins crossed both pokemon's faces, both of them falling down and hitting the ground, swirls in their eyes. Both Ash and AJ ran to their pokemon, lifting them in their arms with proud smiles, thanking them and returning them to there respected poke'balls.

Turning to face each other, both trainers wore respectful smirks, " _That was good first battle Ash - You raised Noctowl well"_ AJ complimented, making Ash nod in thanks as he looked back at him, " _You to AJ - Beedrill is even stronger than when i last sore him, you must have trained hard whilst we were apart"_ AJ replied with a nod, both trainers reaching for their second poke'ball and throwing them to the field, simultaneously releasing their next pokemon.

* * *

 _"Raticate/Heracross!"_ Both pokemon shouted, Raticate standing on all fours with a ready look as Heracross fluttered down with his small wings. AJ nodded, once again impressed at the diversity of pokemon Ash had before looking to Raticate, " _Be careful, thats a fighting type but i know you can do it! Lets start things off with_ **Hyper Fang!"** " _Rrraticate!"_ the rat pokemon cried, running towards Heracross with his mouth open, sharp teeth ready to bite down.

 _Fly up and use_ **Arial Ace"** Heracross quickly flew up, avoiding the chomping jaws of Raticate before he angled his body, swooping down and slicing against Raticate's body, " _Raticate!"_ the rat pokemon cried out as Heracross slashed passed him, " _Whilst he's close use your_ **Hyper Fang** _now!"_ Ignoring the pain in his side, Raticate quickly grabbed Heracross and chomped his teeth down onto the bug/fighting pokemon, who cried out loudly in pain as the teeth pierced his shell.

 _"Shake him off and use_ **Brick Break!"** Heracross opened his eyes, grabbing Raticate and throwing him off him before he charged at him, slamming down both his glowing arms onto the normal type with the super effective attack. Raticate screeched in pain, slowly pushing himself whilst panting: as he was about to move, he felt AJ's hand on his head, making him turn back to his smiling trainer in confusion, " _Thats enough Raticate, your hurt..."_ Raticate looked upset that he had lost the battle as his panting got harder and he leaned into AJ's petting, " _You did good againest a pokemon with a type advantage, take a rest"_

Ash watched with admiration as AJ stopped the battle - Ash could see it in Raticate's eyes: His wounded pride from being hurt so quickly and the refusal to give up. Ash had already planned to stop fighting at that point, but he was proud to see that AJ stopped his pokemon from getting hurt - this 100% confirmed to Ash that he had made the right choice in trying to trust others agin, people like AJ were the reason trusting was worth trying for Ash.

AJ stood up as he placed Raticate's poke'ball onto his belt, stepping back to his side of the field with a smile at Ash's look of trust but worry, " _Raticate will be fine - his pride has just been wounded is all, when he was wild he was the strongest Rattata in his pack, so being defeated has damaged his ego"_ Ash smiled as his worry vanished, " _I ge tthat, same thing has happened to me a few times"_ Ash laughed to which AJ soon joined, the two nodding to each other, " _Ready to keep going?"_ Ash asked, grinning when he sore a smirk on AJ's face as he withdrew his final pokemon - Ash had a feeling about what pokemon he was going to chose as AJ threw his poke'ball in the air.

 _"Slash!"_ Sandslash cried strongly as he appeared to the filed - Ash chuckled softly at AJ's last choice: he knew it would be his signature pokemon Sandslash, " _You want to keep going Heracross?"_ Ash asked the bug/fighting type, who turned and nodded before turning back to fac AJ and Sandslash with his battle ready face, " _Alright, use_ **Mega Horn"** Heracross quickly hovered up before charging towards the battle ready Sandslash, his horn glowing brightly, " _Use_ **Dig"** AJ instructed, watching as Sandslash quickly burrowed under ground, dodging the attack.

Heracross landed as his horn stopped glowing, looking around as he tried to find Sandslash, " _Now!"_ Before Ash or Heracross could react, Sandslash appeared beneath Heracross, sending the pokemon flying as AJ called out, " **Crush Claw!"** Sandslash following the flying Heracross, striking his brightly glowing claws againest his head, making Heracross spiral down and crash into the ground. Ash coughed, shouting, " _Heracross!"_ as the smoke cleared to reveal a knocked out Heracross.

" _Great job Sandslash!"_ AJ praised his ground type as he landed in front of him - turning t look at his trainer and raising a claw with a confident claw, " _Return Heracross, you did your best"_ AJ heard Ash say, making him look up to see Ash returning his fallen pokemon, a smile on the raven haired boys face, " _Sandslash is a lot faster and stronger then our last battle, good job"_ Ash complimented as he placed Heracross's poke'ball back on his belt, looking to Riolu with a smile, " _Your turn buddy"_

AJ raised a brow as the jackal like pokemon nodded, jumping from Ash's side and landing on the field with a battle ready face, " _I didn't know you had a Riolu Ash..."_ Ash smiled and shrugged, " _I only reluctantly got him - but that doesn't mean he isn't strong! Use_ **Quick Palm!"** Riolu quickly sped forwards, white light trailing behind him as he rushed at Sandslash, his pal facing forward and glwoing white as it collided with Sandslash's body.

Sandslash skidded back in surprise, flinching a little from the attack but still standing as AJ called out, " ** _Dig!"_** followed by Sandslash burrowing under the ground: Ash smirked at the tactic, nodding at Riolu, _"Close your eyes and sense his Aura! then use_ **Aura Sphere** _on the ground!"_ Riolu closed his eyes, easily picking up on the ground types aura, jumping in the air and shooting his **Aura Sphere** at the ground, forcing Sandslash out the ground with a cry, " **Brick Break!"** Ash called as Sandslash emerged from the ground - watching as Riolu jumped, striking the airborne ground type with both his arms, making the pokemon spiral down and crash into the ground.

The dust quickly cleared to reveal, to AJ's shock, Sandslash on his back with swirls in his eyes - Riolu had won.

\- **10 minute's later -**

Ash stood outside AJ's gym, smiling at the boy in question who stood in front of him, a bandaged up Sandslash next to him, " _That was an amazing battle, your a great trainer Ash - here, take this - my first ever league badge"_ AJ said, holding out his hand to reveal the badge, which Ash took with a smile, " _We may have lost this time, but next time we will win! Right Sandslash!" "Slash!"_ Ash smiled at the two as he held the badge in his hand, moving to place it inside his badge case, pinning it above the others with a smile, " _I'm looking forward to it buddy"_ AJ looked to Ash's extended hand, smiling as he took it, shaking it firmly, " _Good luck on the rest of your journey, see yah Ash"_


	13. A Surprise Appearance

Ash sat down on the couch in the pokemon center with a sigh: for hours Ash had been walking - Riolu grew tired and returned to his poke'ball whilst Pikachu went to sleep in Ash's bag as the boy walked until he finally spotted the familiar red roof of the pokemon center. Finally off his feat, Ash closed his tired eyes, slowly beginning to fall asleep until a voice suddenly spoke up, " _Is their a boy called Ash Ketchum here?"_ Ash instantly recognised the voice, his whole body becoming alert but paralyzed as his head shot to the desk to see none of than his mother, Delia Ketchum.

Paralyzed with shock, Ash watched as Nurse Joy pointed to him, his mother turning to face him, their eyes meeting for the first time in almost 2 years, " _Ash?"_ Delia asked, wanting to make sure the boy in front of her was Ash - the boy in question slowly stood up, and walked straight past her, a cold look in his eyes as the two's eyes connected once more, " _Leave now"_ Ash muttered darkly, sending a shiver up Delia's sign.

Despite the darkness in Ash's voice, Delia quickly turned to him and grabbed his arm with a stern look, " _I have had enough of this, you are giving up this silly dream and coming home with me right this ins-"_ Delia cut herself off when she sore the pure hatred in Ash's eyes as he turned to, sending another shiver of fear through her entire body, " _Don't. Touch. Me"_ Ash hissed, pulling his arm away from the scared loking woman, not noticing a small crowd forming around them, " _You have no control over me anymore"_

Delia blinked and swallowed her fear, looking at Ash with stern eyes, " _Don't you use that tone of voice with me young man, I am your mother!" "No your not"_ Delia blinked in shock and a little hurt at Ash's words as he fully turned to look at her, hatred blazing in his eyes, " _You stopped being my mother when you betrayed me and sided with THEM - leave"_ Delia shook her hurt away and stomped her foot in aggravation before a thought struck her, a smirk on her face, " _How about this then Ash? me and you will have a battle, if you win I will leave and you will never hear from me again - but, if I win, then you have to give up on this silly dream of yours and return home, with me"_

Ash looked at Delia, now with a straight face, " _Fine, one-on-one, tomorrow, now let me go and leave me alone till then"_ Ash spoke with a tone so cold the temperature in the air seemed to drop as he pulled his arm fully away from the smirking woman, walking through the parted crowd and towards his room, the crowd of trainers whispering and staring at Ash as he walked away.

* * *

 _"How did she find me?!"_ Ash asked angrily as he punched the wall in anger, flinching slightly as he gripped his hand in pain, " _Why can't she just leave alone?!"_ Ash growled out, looking to Mewtwo who shrugged absentmindedly, " _I do not know the reason Ash, but this anger is not good for you, Ho-oh?"_ Mewtwo spoke, psychically calling out Ho-oh, who ruffled her feathers before turning to Ash, " _What is ailing you Ash? I could feel your pain and anger from inside my poke'ball - I can sense terrible emotional scarring that needs healing"_

Tears suddenly welled in Ash's eyes as Mewtwo returned himself and Ho-Oh spoke.: gripping his hand, the raven haired boys began to shake softly before he shouted at the top of his voice, " _WHY COUDLN'T SHE SUPPORT ME?!"_ The rainbow bird in front of Ash blinked at the screech, worry crossing her face as Ash fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks as his body shook and he continued to shout, " _I NEEDED HER! SHE KNEW I NEED HER MORE THAN ANYTHING AND SHE SIDED WITH THEM!"_ Ash continued to shout as he cried, not stopping even when Ho-oh raised a wing and placed it round his shoulder, " _Who is that causes you such pain?"_

 _"MY GODDAM MOTHER! SHE SIDED WITH THEM! SHE DIDN'T BELIEVE IN ME, SHE THOUGHT I WAS A LOST CAUSE AND MY DREAM WAS STUPID! SHE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HOW MUCH THAT DREAM MENT TO ME, HOW HARD I TRIED AND HOW MUCH I LOVED MY POKEMON! SHE DIDN'T CARE! SHE DIDN'T CARE! SHE DIDN'T...she didn't care..."_ Ash explained, his voice onw barely over a whisper, " _why did she chose them over me? how could she leave me when I needed her?"_ he continued to sob, now gripping Ho-oh's wing as his tears fell on her wings.

Ho-oh looked at her trainer with sorrow and slight horror - never before had she seen such anguish and pain from any pokemon or human she had met, nor had she know for any mother to betray their child, _"I'm afraid I don't have the answers - but what has brought on such pain? You have never mentioned this woman before, nor have you emotions been this heartbroken or filled with despair"_ Ho-Oh almost chocked as she spoke, the power of Ash's emotions starting to affect her.

" _She showed up today - demanding that I return home with her and give up on my dream once more - she then d-demanded a pokemon battle and if I lost I had to return home"_ Ash growled out, his sad tears now turning angry as he released his grip on Ho-oh's wing, " _When I sore her last time, a small part of me believed that maybe she regretted what she had done - that she still believe in me, even if just a small amount - but today she broke my heart all over again - she still doesn't care how I feel...S-she...S-SHE STILL DOESN'T CARE!"_ Ash cried out, turning and punching the wall as his hand glowed a mix of bright red and blue, his fist smashing threw the wall, a small whole now present in the wall, " _She still...doesn't care..."_ Ash whispered, collapsing to the floor in a sobbing fit - his anguish and heartbreak clouded his mind he didn't even notice when Riolu appeared from his poke'ball, running to him and hugging him, along with Pikachu who had been trying to hide his own tears during Ash's breakdown.

 _"SHE'S WRONG!"_ At Riolu's shout, Ash stopped sobbing, looking to him and Pikachu with a tear stained face: Pikachu nodded in agreement at Riolu's words, tears streaming down his own face as he spoke up, " _Riolu's right! She's wrong! your the best trainer ever, the best any pokemon could ever ask for! you care and love us, regardless if we are strong or not, you don't care about that you love us the way we are! And we love you!"_ Pikachu ranted to the boy, who sniffed and wiped his eyes, reaching down to hug the two pokemon close, " _You don't need her and neither do we! We have you...and you have us"_

A small smile made its way to Ash's face at his pokemon's words, slowly taking a deep breath as he wiped his remaining tears away, " _You guys...y-y-y-your right, I don't need her and tomorrow...tomorrow I will prove it"_

 **\- The next day, outside the pokemon center -**

Ash walked out the pokemon center with hardened eyes, stopping when he sore Delia stood waiting for him, a small crowd gathered around, " _You ready Ash? Soon we will be back in Pallet Town"_ Delia said to Ash, not noticing the rage building in Ash face as he walked through the crowd silently, standing opposite Delia before turning to face her with blank eyes, " _Lets just battle"_

Delia shrugged and threw a poke'ball, revealing her faithful Mr. Mime, who cried his name out before getting into a sort of battle stance, making Ash sigh and rolls his eyes, " **This wont be hard,"** Ash thought as he reached for his own poke'ball and threw it up - as his pokemon appeared to the field, a collective gasp could be heard around him form the crowd and from Delia and Mr. Mime himself.

 _"Mew!"_ Mew cried cutely, floating over to Ash and nuzzling his cheek gently as Delia watched in shock, " **A Mew?! How is that possible?!"** She thought, making Mew giggle after she read the woman's mind, floating back to the field with a happy but battle ready smile, " _Mr. Mime use_ **Psychic!"** Delia called after she shook her chock away, pointing towards Mew with confidence - even if he had Mew, Delia would still win against Ash!

 _"_ **Shadow Ball"** Ash stated simply as Mr. Mime eyes flashed blue, a weak line of blue energy surrounding Mew, who easily shook it off before shooting the shadowy ball at her fellow psychic type, who fell back instantly after the attack hit, swirls in his eyes. Delia watched in shock as Mr. Mime was instantly knocked out, her face turning to annoyed when she sore Ash begin to walk away, " _Where do you think your going? your coming home with me right no-" "STOP!"_ Ash shouted in anger, making Delia and the crowd go silent in shock at the volume of his voice.

 _"I have won, now leave! I NEVER want to see you again, EVER! your not my mother anymore - something tells me you never were! A real mother doesn't betray her son! A REAL MOTHER STANDS BY HER SON, BELIEVES IN HIM, SUPPORTS HIM - YOU DID NONE OF THAT!"_ Ash screeched, making the crowd look between the two in shock, " _Your not my mother...your nothing to me...Delia"_ Ash finished, turning and walking away, leaving a now broken Delia to slide down to her knees, tears streaming down her face as one thought entered her mind:

" **What have I done?"**


	14. Self-Doubt

Releasing a long slow breath, Ash sat meditating under a small waterfall, his eyes closed as his body was pounded by the crashing water. " _Master?"_ a voice said, making Ash open his eyes to see Azelf in front of him, " _I'm concerned - I felt a wave in your willpower just now"_ Azelf told Ash, a worried look on his face as he floated in the air: Ash frowned, a blue light covering his body, stopping the water from hitting him as he stood up and stepped away from the waterfall - After his encounter with Delia, some sort of switch had gone of within Ash's still somewhat dormant Aura, allowing Ash more access to some of his powers,

 _"How many times have i told you to call me Ash Azelf?"_ Ash asked playfully, trying to brush of Azelf's worry via humor. Azelf shrugged, the concerned look not leaving his face, making Ash sigh as he ran a hand through his wet hair, " _Ever since the other day, when i encounter HER, I've been wondering if maybe she was right, and that i should just go home..."_ Ash admitted, a solemn look on his face.

Ash blinked in surprise when he felt the poke'balls on his waist shake, making him look at them in shock as they all opened, the 6 pokemon appearing in front of him: Ash blinked more in surprise when he sore his bag shaking violently, beams of white light shooting out as the rest of his pokemon all appeared in front of him, " _NO!"_ They all shouted as they appeared, Pikachu and Riolu included, who had been watching Ash meditate from besides the pool of water.

 _"You can't give up! Look at far you've come father!"_ Scrafty shouted, gripping his sagging pants as he did so, " _You helped me and brother Donphan to evolve and become stronger than ever!"_ He continued, Donphan nodding in agreement. Charizard and Pidgeot stepped up, both looks of slight anger on their faces, " _You can't give in now Ash!" Not after everything we have all been through!"_ Pidgeot spoke up, flapping her wings to emphasis her words as Charizard nodded in agreement, " _You know we'll always stand behind you no matter what!"_

Ash watched as the rest of his pokemon all cried out in agreement, bringing a small smile to the boys face as he dropped his hand and looked down at the water, " _I-I'm sorry everyone...your all right! I shouldn't lose my willpower because of her!"_ Ash announced, nodding his head as his pokemon all cheered, jumping to Ash, sending the boy into the water with a loud laugh as they all hugged, " _I love you guys so much!" "We love you to Ash!"_

* * *

After the group had dispersed from the giant group hug, Ash climbed out of the pool of water, grabbing a towel from his bag and wrapping it around his shoulders as his pokemon looked up at him, smiles on all their faces, " _Alright everyone! Lets do some training, then when we get to the pokemon league we can prove we are the strongest!"_ His pokemon all cheered as Ash split the group up into their teams, having them all have mock battles against the pokemon that held the greatest advantage over them: Dragon against Ice, Fire against Water - Electric against Flying. Once everyone had partnered up, Ash clasp his hands, " _Alright everyone! i want you to use your elemental attacks against each other and work on your endurance and evasion okay? you know the rules, not to strong, and stop if things get to serious"_ His pokemon all nodded before running off, leaving Ash with his four legendaries.

" _Ho-Oh, i want you to watch over everyone please - Azelf, Mew, i want you two to have a mock battle between yourselves only using your psychic abilities okay? i want to see how strrong your abilities are - Mewtwo i ant you to observe them okay? give them tips and such, got it everyone?"_ Ash told the four pokemon, who noddd and went off to follow their orders a sAsh moved his towel to dry his hair with a sigh.

Once his hair was dry, Ash placed the wet towel to the side as he decided to walk around the different match ups to watch their progress. Approaching the first team of Crobat and Pikachu, Ash watched as Crobat narrowly avoided Pikachu's **Thunderbolt, "** _Crobat! Try using your_ **Agility.** _the extra speed should help!"_ Ash coached, watching as Crobat followed orders, easily zipping past the electric attacks as they fired towards him. Ash continued on to find Dragonite easily dodging a frustrated Glaceon's **Ice Beams, "** _Glaceon, before you fire you need to watch Dragonite's air movement, try and predict which way he is going to dodge rather then were he is right now"_ Glaceon nodded, looking back and firing of more beams of ice whilst keeping Ash's words in mind.

After Ash finished making his way round all his pokemon, he returned to were Azelf and Mew where in the middle of a psychic battle, both of them with there eyes sealed shut as they each tried to overpower the other. Noticing Ash approaching, Mewtwo nodded to the boy before speaking, " _The two are evanly matched with their abilities - both have tremendous psychic abilities"_ Ash nodded in understanding as he raised his hand, shooting a small **Aura Sphere** betweent he two, making them stop and turn to Ash whilst panting, " _Thats enough for now, go and rest for a little while - any more and you will exhaust yourselves"_

 _"Ash?"_

Ash blinked at the familiar voice as his pokemon flew off to respective trees to regain their energy: turning to the left, Ash sore someone he hadn't expected to see for at least another week, " _Natalie?"_ Ash spoke in shock as the girl emerged from the bushes, a wide smile on her face, " _Ash! I knew it was you!"_ The girl shouted, running up to Ash, who caught the happy girl in his arms as the two hugged, reunited after several months apart.

 **\- 10 Minutes Later -**

Ash and Natalie sat on a log side by side, hands clasped together as the two cuddled close, " _I missed you so much..."_ Natalie whispered softly, blushing as Ash raised their entwined hands and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand, " _I missed you to..."_ He whispered as the two slowly approached each other, their lips touching in a soft kiss.

 **\- In the bushes -**

Delia watched, falling back slightly in shock when she sore Ash and Natalie kiss, " _H-He has a girlfriend...? I've missed so much of my little boys life..."_ Delia whispered to herself, yelping as she was pushed from the bush, falling face first onto the gorund in fornt of Ash and Natalie, who separated to look at Delia in shock as she sat up and rubbed her face in pain.

" _What do you want now?"_


	15. Final Enocunter

Delia flinched at the coldness in Ash's voice, wiping the dirt form her face as she pushed herself to her knees, " _Well? I'm not going back with you, no matter what you say"_ Ash spat, making Delia frown but sigh as she stood up, flinching a little form a cut that was on her knee. " _That's not why I'm here"_ Delia defended herself, her shoulder slumping down when Ash shot her a look, " _Okay fine, that's was why i was here...but not anymore..."_ Ash raised a brow at her words, looking to Natalie who had a confused look on her face, " _This is...or was my mother, she wants me to give up on my dream of being a pokemon master and go home"_

Natalie blink, turning to glare at Delia with a frown, " _How could you ask him to do something? You wouldn't like it someone told you to give up on your dream would you?!"_ She hissed at Delia, who sighed, her shoulders slumping once more at the words, " _I was just tired of seeing the disappointment in my son's face every time he returned home - the look of utter defeat of again not winning, it was heart-breaking to see every single time - i just wanted Ash to explore the other options he could do, instead of trying to become a pokemon master..."_ Ash opened his mouth the say something but stopped when Delia held a hand up, " _But i was wrong"_ Ash and Natalie both blinked in surprise at the woman's words, looking to each other before back to Delia, waiting for an explanation.

 _"At first i thought your dream was cute when you were a kid - a dream most kids wanted, but after seeing you so upset after you returned from your journeys, i was getting tired, and sad of seeing you so heartbroken - i thought what i was doing was best for you, but i was wrong - i thought that maybe you yourself were getting tired of failing every time, coming home and retrying, but you still wanted to keep trying - you've prove that to me,: yesterday when we battle, you surprised me and everyone with your Mew, that's when i realized that maybe i was wrong this whole time...now all i can do is beg your forgiveness"_ Delia finished, looking at Ash with a heartbroken face, " _I'm so sorry Ash, i was wrong to not see how much your dream meant to you, could you ever forgive me?"_

Everyone's eyes turned to Ash, who stayed quiet through the whole explanation, his head ducked down with his body shaking lightly, " _no"_ Delia blinked as Ash lifted his head, recoiling in shock at the burning anger and hatred in his face, " _No! I can never forgive you! You don't even understand what you did to me do you?! You have no idea!"_ Ash screeched, making Natalie blink at the anger in his eyes, " _I needed you! I needed you to stand by me when no one else did! But you didn't, i can't forgive you for the despair you put me through!, Mewtwo! Teleport her away!"_ Delia opened her mouth to protest, but was stopped when Mewtwo appeared in front of her, teleporting her away, as Ash panted in anger.

Natalie gently placed her hand on Ash's, making him snap his head down to look at her worried face, his anger deflating at her look, " _I-I'm sorry Nat...I-I just can't forgive her...I-I can't..."_ The raven haired boy apologised: Natalie frowned sadly and stood up, wrapping her arms around Ash and pulling him into a hug whilst whispering into his ear softly, " _I understand...please don't be sad..."_

 **\- Some Time Later -**

Once Ash had calmed down, night had began to draw on the two trainers and his pokemon, " _Guys! Come here!"_ Ash shouted, watching as all his pokemon stopped their training, rushing and stopping in front of their trainer, each of them sweating and panting, making Ash smile, " _You guys did great today, buts its time to go to sleep - take a long rest, because tomorrow were going to get out third badge!"_ The pokemon all nodded, excitement crossing their tired faces as they all split up, each finding a comfortable spot, laying down and going to sleep.

As Ash laid down, placing his bag under his head, he watched as Natalie unrolled her sleeping bag, looking to Ash with concern, " _Don't you have a sleeping bag?"_ Ash nodded as Pikachu curled up on his chest and Riolu nuzzled himself under Ash's arm, " _Yeah, but I don't like them anymore, so I sleep like this"_ Natalie blinked but nodded, sliding into the sleeping bag with a yawn, " _Goodnight Ash"_ She said as she rolled onto her side, closing her eyes.

Ash looked up at the star filled sky, closing his eyes with a smile, " _Goodnight Natalie..."_

* * *

Ash slowly blinked his eyes open when he felt a single ray of sunshine cross his face: stretching his arms up, but careful not to wake a still sleeping Riolu, Ash yawned and sat up, carefully placing Pikachu on his bag as he did. Looking around, he noticed Bayleef was awake and sitting by the pool, but the rest of his pokemon were still deep in sleep - Natalie included.

Moving Riolu gently so he was leaning against his bag, Ash stood up, walking over to the pond and placing a gentle hand on Bayleef's head, " _Morning"_ Bayleef looked up and smiled at Ash, nodding to him as she watched him remove his shirt and trousers so he was stood in a pair of shorts, " _Good morning Ash...meditating again?"_ Ash nodded as he gently stepped into the water, a small shiver going through him as he touched the cold water and made his way through to the waterfall: Climbing onto the rocks that lay beneath them, Ash crossed his legs and closed his eyes, quickly slipping into his meditated state as the water crashed down onto his body.

 **\- 45 Minutes Later -**

Ash opened his eyes when he began to sense his pokemon were waking up - Standing up and jumping from the rock he was sat on, Ash landed on the grass and shook his head, small droplets of water flying form his once again drenched hair, " _Good morning everyone!"_ Ash announced, having noticed everyone was awake, including Natalie - who sat up in her sleeping bag and yawning, " _Morning Ash..."_ He got as a reply, making him laugh at the tiredness in everyone's voice as he left his hair to dry, grabbing his hat and placing it on his head with smile, " _Come on everyone, its a brand new day! And today were going to battle and win against Lt Surge!"_ His pokemon all groaned but nodded in agreement at Ash's words, still not fully awake.

Natalie on the other-hand was busy rolling up her sleeping back as she looked at Ash in wonder, **" _His attitude has changed so much from yesterday..."_** She thought to herself as she watched Ash pat Riolu's head whilst he put his shirt back on, making her blush slightly, **" _He's really toned..."_** Her blush only deepened when she heard a chuckle behind her, making her turn to see Mewtwo with a sly grin on his face, " _I wonder how Ash would react to hearing that..."_ he said teasingly, making Natalie's eyes widen as she chased after the pokemon shouting, " _Don't you dare!"_

ash watched in amusement as he watched Natalie chase after Mewtwo: who kept teleporting away at the last second with a cheeky grin on his face. Shaking his head softly, Ash called out to the two, " _Come on guys, its time to get a move on!"_ Natalie stopped chasing the teleporting psychic type to look back at Ash as he returned his now awake pokemon, shifting his bag on his shoulder as he also returned Mewtwo, who was looking at Natalie with a grin.

Natalie huffed, grabbing her own bag and following Ash as he walked towards her home town of Vermilion, both him Pikachu and Riolu laughing as they walked, " **I will kill Mewtwo if he says anything..."**


	16. Vermillion City

Ash stopped at the entrance to Vermillion City with a smile, glancing to Pikachu with a smile, " _Ready for a re-match buddy?" "PIKA!"_ Pikachu replied, clenching his fist and looking at Ash with a nod in determination: Just as Ash was about to run into the city, he stopped when he heard, " _Wait...for...me...!"_ turning to face the voice, Ash sweat dropped when he sore Natalie stood in front of him, bent over with her hands on her knees as she panted, " _Need...Air..."_ Ash laughed at his girlfriends words, walking over to her with a smile, " _Sorry Nat, i guess i forgot you not as use to traveling as me...you want to go to the pokemon center first?"_ Ash asked his girlfriend, smiling when she nodded. Thinking to himself, Ash lent forwards and picked the tired girl up bridal style before walking towards the city, making Natalie yelp in surprise.

A bright blush covered Natalie's face as Ash picked her up, " _W-W-What are you doing?"_ She stuttered out, blushing still as Ash looked down at her with a smile as he walked, ignoring the people staring at them, " _I'm carrying you - you looked tired so I thought this would help!"_ He replied, lifting his head to look forwards as Pikachu nodded in agreement - Riolu followed closely, watching the people around him cautiously as they walked towards the Pokemon Center.

\- **At The Pokemon Center -**

Once at the pokemon center, and once Ash had set Natalie down, the two made their way to a smiling Nurse Joy who stood behind the counter like normal, " _Morning Nurse Joy, can we have a room for the night please?"_ Ash asked politely, making Nurse Joy nod and hand him a key as Natalie blushed once more, looking at Ash questionably, who shrugged as the two walked towards the room, " _Since were dating I don't see why we can't share a room, its not like were stupid enough to let something happen right?"_ Ash casually stated, making Natalie splutter at his indication but eventually she just nodded with a dark blush on her face as the two got their room and walked inside.

Setting his bag on the floor, Ash stretched up and sat on his bed, pulling out his badge case and smiling at the badges inside, " _2 down...only 6 left to go, right guys?"_ Pikachu and Riolu nodded, having climbed onto the bed to sit next to Ash and look at the badges with smiles. Natalie noticed the badges and blinked slightly, " _2? Don't you mean 3? Speaking of, I've never seen that badge before..."_

Ash smiled at her, unpinning the badge and holding it out for her to look at, " _Remember how AJ wanted to turn the gym he told you about into a real gym?"_ Ash asked as Natalie took the badge, nodding at his question, " _Well it happened, a few days before I ran into you actually - I was on my way here, and his gym is between here and Mt Moon, so I thought I would stop by - turns out he finally got recognised as a real gym, and I was his first challenger...and winner"_

 _"But since his gym is so new, not a lot of people will recognise the badge, so I'm keeping as sort of a keep sake...besides,"_ Ash stopped, reaching into his pocket and pulling out another badge case - one that looked a lot older, easily recognisable from the rust beginning to form around the edges, " _Back when I first travelled through Kanto I got the traditional 8 badges, but I didn't earn a lot of them, I got them through helping out the gym leaders or through luck - so I want to go back and win them all properly"_ Natalie nodded at the explanation as she handed the badge back to Ash as she looked at Ash's 8 original badges.

Taking the case back and placing it inside his pocket, Ash stood up with a smile, Pikachu jumping onto his shoulder, " _I'm heading to the gym, you want to come with me?"_ Natalie blinked, but smiled and nodded whilst placing her bag in the corner, " _Definitely!"_ Natalie replied as the two entwined the fingers, walking out the room and closing it behind them with smiles on their faces as they walked towards the gym.

 **\- Outside The Gym -**

Ash and Natalie looked up at the gym, " _Time for a rematch, lets do this everyone!"_ Ash spoke to Pikachu and Riolu, who nodded whilst Natalie smiled at their excitement, happy to Ash in a happier mood then before. Walking up to the doors, Ash pushed them open to reveal Lt Surge and two other trainers stood with him, " _Lt Surge! Up for another battle?"_

The man in question looked down at Ash with a raised brow, recognising Ash once he sore Pikachu on his shoulder, making him smile, " _Ash? My main man, its been years!"_ The spiky haired man said to the boy, offering him his hand, which Ash took firmly with a smile, " _So you want a rematch eh? What's the occasion?" "I'm going back through Kanto and re-earning the gym badges to enter the league and win, so that means I got to beat you a second time"_

Lt Surge laughed at Ash's confidence, walking backwards so he was stood on the further side of the battle field, a smirk on his face as he pulled a poke'ball out, " _Somethings never change - how does a three on three sound? over the years I caught some new pokemon to make my gym that much stronger" "Sounds good with me"_ Lt Surge nodded, throwing his poke'ball forward, revealing his first pokemon as Ash did the same.

 _"Lux!" "Perior!"_ Luxray and Rhyperior announced as they appear to the field, both already in their battle stances as the two trainers assessed the other's pokemon: Ash looked over the black and blue furred electric type carefully, " **That scar on his face tells me he's a strong pokemon..."** Ash thought as he noticed the scar on the Luxray's face, an excited sort of look on his face as he got ready to battle.

Lt Surge looked at the giant rock type pokemon, his face showing how impressed he was with the pokemon, as well as showing his readiness to fight the pokemon, " _Don't think just because you have the type advantage that the battle is decided!" "Wouldn't dream of it!"_ Ash replied, knowing that a battle was never decided just from type advantage.

" _Lets get things started with_ **Thunder Fang** _Luxray!"_ Luxray's speed impressed Ash, as the pokemon seemed to run forwards with speed that rivalled Pikachu - so fast that Ash and Rhyperior didn't have time to react as he chomped down on Rhyperior's arm, his fangs crackling with electricity, " _Shake him and use_ **Rock Blast!"** Ash quickly order as Rhyperior flinched from the electricity running through his rock body - but reacted quickly, tossing the lion like pokemon of before shooting multiple rocks from the holes in his hands at Luxray as he skidded back.

" _Dodge!"_ Luxray - with his impressive speed - easily dodged the blasting rocks, each of them smashing into the ground and forming small craters, " _Get close and use_ **Thunderbolt!"** Lt Surge ordered, watching as Rhyperior screeched in pain as his Luxray almost teleported to his side, shooting the electric attack and hitting the rock pokemon directly.

Just as Lt Surge was about to call another attack, he was surprised when he heard Ash say, " _Return"_ Luxray and his trainer blinked as Rhyperior disappeared in a flash of red light, making them look at Ash in confusion as he placed the poke'ball on his belt, " _Rhyperior is too slow to keep up right now, so it was a losing battle, i'll save him for later, but lets see how you do against my own speedy electric type, go get them Pikachu!"_ Ash explained, nodding at Pikachu who grinned, jumping from his shoulder and running to the field, his cheeks crackling with electricity.

Lt Surge looked at the boy in front of him, now even more impressed with how much the boy had grown - most trainers would have kept going till their pokemon had fainted, but not Ash, he knew his pokemon wasn't going to win, so he swapped out and saved the pokemon for later, " _Lets do this Pikachu, use_ **Iron Tail!"** Lt Surge snapped back to reality as Ash called the attack, quickly shouting back as Pikachu jumped and swung his steel plated tail towards Luxray, " **Crunch!"**

" _Ray!"_ Luxray cried as he bit down on the steel tail, recoiling in pain as his teeth made contact with the steel. Before Lt Surge could react, Ash shouted, " **Electro Ball!"** " _DODGE!"_ Lt Surge called out quickly, watching as Pikachu charged up the electric ball before throwing it at a still wincing Luxray, " _Ray?"_ Luxray said in confusion, crying out slightly as the ball of electricity made contact with his body, making him skid back, small bruises on his body, " _Lux-Luxray!"_ _"Great job taking that attack! Now use_ **Roar!"**

 _"LUX=RAAAAAAAYYYYYY!"_ Luxray screeched, loud sound waves pulsating through the air: Pikachu gripped the ground as the sound waves hit him, flinching from the volume, " _Use_ **Dig!"** Pikachu quickly reacted, jumping above the sound waves before his body span and he drilled into the ground with his tail, disappearing from sight. Luxray and Lt Surge blinked in surprise as Pikachu disappeared, " _Stay ready Luxray! He could be anywhere!"_ Luxray nodded, getting in a defensive stance as his eyes darted around the field.

 **"Brick Break!"** Ash shouted, surprising both trainer and pokemon, " _Huh? Ray?"_ They both said as Pikachu appeared behind Luxray, both his arms glowing as he smashed them down onto Luxray's back, " _Luxray!"_ The electric lion cried as the attack hit, forcing the pokemon to the floor as Pikachu jumped back to Ash, standing on all fours with a grin. Growling softly, Luxray tried to push himself up, only to fall down with swirls in his eyes, " _Luxray..."_ Lt Surge smiled slightly, returning his fallen pokemon with thanks as Ash and Pikachu hugged, " _Great job Pikachu!"_

 _"Not bad"_ At Lt Surge's words, Ash looked up at the man as he tossd a poke'ball up and down in his hand, " _That Pikachu of yours is still as strong as ever, lets see how he does against my next pokemon! Go!"_ Lt Surge finished, throwing the poke'ball into the air. The pokemon that appeared in front of him made Natalie gasp whilst Ash and Pikachu looked at the pokemon in surprise.

" _I-its...its..."_


	17. Electric Shock Showdown

_"ZAPDOS_!"

Ash and company watched in awe as the legendary electric bird pokemon appeared to the field, electricity crackling off its body, " _I-I'ts a...Z-Zapdos!"_ Natalie shouted in as she looked at the electric bird in amazement. Lt Surge smirked at the groups reaction, " _Good to see you lot know who this is, i only bring him out on special occasions...you still want tot fight Ash?"_ He asked, looking towards Ash with a smirk when he sore an equally smirk on the younger boys face, " _Hell yeah i want to keep battling!"_ Ash replied, as piakchu nodded with a grin on his face as he jumped to Ash's shoulder - he wanted to battle Zapdos, but more so he wanted to battle Surge's last pokemon.

Plucking a poke'ball from his waist, Ash threw it in the air, calling Rhyperior to the field once more, who shouted, " _RHYPERIOR!"_ Upon appearing, a battle ready grin on his face as he stared down the legendary Zapdos: _"Lets do this buddy, use_ **Ice Fang!"** Rhyperior grinned, lumbering towards Zapdos with his mouth open, his teeth surrounded with ice, " _Take it and use_ **Charge!"** Zapdos grunted slightly as the super effective attack hit its wing, but shouted its name as electricity charged through its body, " **Thunder!"** " **Protect!"** Zapdos roared as the electricity charging through its body shoot out towards Rhyperior who had released Zapdos's wing and moved back - Rhyperior reacted as fast as he could, crossing his arms and throwing up a protective barrier around his body's the **Thunder** struck his **Protect:** The rock and ground type gritted his teeth as the powerful electric attack mad ehis protective barrier shake until eventually the power became to great, breaking through the barrier and strking Rhyperior.

 _"No Rhyperior!"_ Ash shouted as he witnessed the barrier break apart and the lectric attack hit his pokemon, a loud explosion errupting as the attack struck: Making Ash cover his eyes and cough as he shouted out to his pokemon. As the smoke cleared,. Ash began to smile when he sore Rhyperior still standing, glaring towards Zapdos with heated eyes - but Ash was shocked to see his powerful rock pokemon fall backwards, swirls in his eyes, " _Rhyperior!"_ Ash shouted, running to the field and kneeling besides the fainted pokemon.

" _Are you okay buddy?"_ Ash asked his fallen pokemon in worry, breathing a sigh of relief when Rhyperior blinked his eyes, closing them and smiling with a nod, " _You were great out their buddy, now take a long rest"_ Ash said as he returned his smiling pokemon, standing up and looking at Surge, " _Zapdos is strong - really strong, guess i'll have to pull out the big guns for this one"_ Ash stated, pulling a poke'ball from his belt as he turned and wlkaed back to his side only to turn back with a smirk as he threw his poke'ball to the filed.

 _"Hmm"_ Mewtwo spoke as he appeared to the filed, opening his eyes to look across at Zapdos, a small smirk appearing on his face as he sensed the power of the pokemon in front of him, " _Finally, a worthy opponent"_ Surge's eyes widened at the voice, as well as the appearance of th unfamiliar pokemon, " _W-What pokemon is that? d-d-did he jsut speak?!"_

Ash smiled at his reaction, " _This is Mewtwo, he's a psychic type so he can speak with telepathy"_ Surge nodded, still having questions he wanted to ask: Ash held a hand up with a smile, silencing the electric Pokemon trainer, " _Ill anwser your questions later, for now lets battle!"_ Surge blinked but nodded, looking at Zapdos with a nod, " _Use_ **Thunderbolt!"** Zapdos screeched, shooting the attack towards Mewtwo, " **Psychic"** Ash instructed, watching as the **Thunderbolt** came to a complete in the air, surrounded with pink energy, " _Send it back!" "Dodge!"_ Mewtwo quickly and easily redirected the **Thunderbolt** back at Zapdos who flew to avoid the attack, but Mewtwo stayed persistent, moving the electric attack to follow the fleeing Zapdos until finally the attack landed, making Zapdos screech out, " _ZAPDOS!"_ As its own attack struck him, making him fall to the ground.

Zapdos growled, quickly composing himself and flying back into the air as Lt Surge commanded, " **Discharge!"** before screeching its name loudly, shooting electricity all over the field as Ash shouted to Mewtwo - the whole field was shrouded with bright light as the electricity flowed over the whole field, " _It's done..."_ Lt Surge almost laughed out as the room filled with light, the grin on his face slipping away when he sore Mewtwo stood in front of Ash, completely unharmed, " _B-But how?!" "I had Mewtwo use_ **Teleport,"** Ash explained with a smirk, " _Lets wrap this up with_ **Shadow Ball"** " _DODGE!"_ Zapdos was now panting from using so much of his electricity as he tried to fly away from the incoming **Shadow Ball -** but he wasn't fast enough: crying out in pain and crashing into the ground as multiple **Shadow Balls** bombarded its body.

Lt Surge watched in shock as his second most powerful pokemon fell to the ground - the dust clearing to reveal it with swirls in its eyes as it cried its name out, " _Return"_ Both trainers said, each returning their own pokemon: Ash nodded at Mewtwo who nodded back as he returned - Lt Surge in the mean time smiled at his poke'ball, thanking Zapdos for a good battle as he put the poke'ball away. Looking to Ash with an impressed look, Lt Surge smiled, " _You truly have gotten stronger my lad - stronger then I coul ever have thought, but now its time for you to face my strongest pokemon, i'm sure you will recognise him,"_ He said as he grabbed his last poke'ball, throwing in the air whilst shouting, " _BATTLE STANCE RAICHU!"_

 _"Rai-Rai!"_ The evolved form of Pikachu spoke confidently as he appeared to the field, a confident look on his face as powerful amounts of electricity crackled of his cheeks = a smirk crossing his face when he sore Ash and Pikachu, " _Rai!"_ He shouted, waving his tail at the two in a friendly manner, his smirk turning to a smile as he waved, making Ash and Pikachu smile and wave back, " _Good to see you again Raichu - your looking stronger than ever - hope you ready for a rematch! Go for Pikachu!"_ Ash announced, watching as Pikachu once again jumped form Ash's filed, doing a black-flip in the air before landing on all fours, his own powerful electricity crackling form his cheeks.

 **"Thunderbolt!"** Both trainers simultaneously ordered - both electric mouse pokemon jumped, cheeks crackling as they cried, " _Pika-CHUUUU/ Rai-CHUUUU!"_ The electricity shooting form both the related pokemon, colliding in the air and exploding upon contact - the attacks cancelling each other out as both pokemon fell to the floor with smirks on their faces, " _Looks like our electrical attacks even, guess we will have to try something else, use_ **Mega Punch!"** Lt Surge called out, watching as Raichu charged towards Pikachu with impressive speed, his fist reared back and glowing white with power.

 _"_ **Quick Attack** _into_ **Volt Tackle!"** Pikachu easily dodged the incoming punch by using the speed of his **Quick Attack** to dodge to the side, before slamming into Raichu with his powerful **Volt Tackle,** _"Raichu!"_ His evolved form cried out, skidding back towards Surge, stopping and grunting, glaring at his predecessor evolution, who jumped back to stand in front of Ash with a grin.

 _"_ **Brick Break!"** Both trainers called out: Both electric types ran forwards, swinging and dodging the others glowing arms until both struck each other - Pikachu being stuck across the cheek and Raichu being struck in the chest, sending both pokemon skidding back, panting softly as the two began to grow tired. Ash and Surge watched with anticipation as both pokemon panted, waiting to see which pokemon would fall.

" _Chu..."_


	18. A Familiar Face

Surge watched in shock as his most powerful pokemon fell to his stomach, " _Rai...chu..."_ He cried softly, swirls in his eyes and his ears flattened against his head as Surge walked to his most faithful pokemon and picked him up, " _Good battle soldier - you take a long rest"_ Surge told Raichu, raising his poke'ball and returning his smiling pokemon before he looked at Ash, who grinned, running to the field and picking a still panting Pikachu up, " _Great job buddy! Your the best!"_ Ash congratulated his starter, pulling him in for a hug as Pikachu grinned, pumping his fists in the air before hugging Ash back, " _Pika!"_

 _"Well done Ash"_ Ash looked up at the military dressed man with a smile, " _That Pikachu of yours is as strong as ever, you definitely earned this"_ Surge continued, holding his hand out to reveal his gyms badge, which Ash took with a proud smile, showing it to Pikachu who grinned, " _Thank you!"_ Ash thanked, chuckling when Surge placed a hand on his shoulder in a display of respect. Ash nodded as him and Surge left the gym, Pikachu, who had been placed on the floor - and Natalie following after the two as they headed towards the Pokemon Center.

 **\- Later That Day -**

Natalie led Ash towards a small house near the outskirts of the city with a smile, " _Come on - Jason is waiting for us!"_ Ash smiled at her words, excited to see his friend as he followed her, Pikachu on one shoulder and Riolu on the other, " _I'm coming"_ Ash told her, watching as she stopped in front of the hosue, waiting for Ash to reach her as she knocked on the door, " _JASON! JASON, ITS NATALIE!"_

The quickly swung open as Ash approached, revealing Jason in his usual outfit, but with a pokemon on his shoulder - _"Natalie! Good to see you again!"_ Jason shouted, hugging the girl in front of him: letting her go when he noticed Ash and smiled widely, offering him his hand, " _Ash! its been so long!"_ He commented as the twwo gripped hands, leaning in to pat each other's back in a bro hug, " _Good to see you again Jason - i see you got a new friend"_

 _"Zorua!"_ The black and red fox like pokemon cried out as Jason nodded with a smile, " _Sure do! This is Zorua! I got her as a birthday gift the other day from my mom!"_ Ash smiled and nodded in understanding, raising a hand to pet Zorua's head gently, earning a happy purr from the pokemon, making Jason chuckle, " _She loves it when people stroke her..."_ Ash smiled at his friends words, dropping his hand as Jason stepped to the side, " _Come in you guys! My mom is dying to meet you Ash, and i'm sure she will be happy to see you again Natalie!"_

 **\- Inside The house -**

" _Mom! Natalie and my friend Ash are here!"_ Jason shouted as he clsoed the door behind him: Ash looked around the house silentl - it was a pretty little house, not to big or over the top - but comfortable and homely. Pictures of a Man Ash could only assume was Jason's dad were hanging on the wall along with pictures of Jason holding different pokemon and badges at different ages.

" _Natalie! Good to see you again!"_ Ash snapped back to reality when he heard the female voice enter the room, making him turn his head to the source of the voice: It was Jason's mother, " _Ah! You must be Ash! My boy has told me all about you!"_ She spoke happily, wrapping her arms aorund Ash in a big hug, making Ash blink in surprise, his body freezing up as Jason and Natalie watched in concern,

 _"Mom...A-Ash doesn't really like hugs..."_ Jason mentioned, making his mom yelp a little and let Ash go with an apologetic face, " _I'm so sorry my boy! i hug everyone!" "I-its okay...i-i was just a little surprised"_ Ash reassured the apologetic woman, a small smile on his face as he bowed to her in respect, " _As you know i'm Ash, these are a couple of my buddies, Pikachu and Riolu"_

" _Pika/Rio!"_ Both pokemon replied, raising a hand to the woman who smiled at Ash's politeness whilst he stood up, " _Its nice to meet you all, my name is Falia Noon, but please call me Falia"_ Ash and his pokemon nodded as she walked back towards the kitchen, " _You all make yourselves comfortable! I'll bring some tea!"_

The three followed her suggestion, settlig down on the couches and chairs in the room. Ash sat down on a single chair slowly, Pikachu jumping to his lap whilst Riolu climbed up onto his head and rested on his hat with a smile, " _So Ash..."_ Jason started as his mom walked in and handed them each a cup of tea before leaving the three alone, " _What have you been up to? Have you caught any new pokemon? well...obviously since you have that cool looking pokemon on your shoulder, what pokemon is that?"_

Ash smiled at his question, taking a small sip of his tea, " _His name is Riolu - I met him when i traveled through Sinnoh"_ Ash started as Riolu raised a hand in Jason's direction with a happy, " _Riolu!_ Before Ash continued, " _As for any other pokemon, i have caught a few,"_ Ash went onto explain to the excited boy about the different pokemon he had caught - when he finished, Jason had excited stars in his eyes, " _WOW! you caught four legendaries?! Can i see them?!"_ He exclaimed in excitement, jumping up from his seat and making Natalie and Ash chuckle, " _Sure why not? Have you got any were i can show them?"_ Ash said as he and Natalie stood up: Jason nodded enthusiastically, taking the group to his backyard.

Ash quickly released his legendaries, alongside his newly caught pokemon to Jason's excitement - who ran from pokemon to pokemon, " _This is amazing Ash! I've never even seen some of these pokemon before!"_ Ash chuckled at his excitment, a slightly worried look as he approached Mewtwo, " _Careful Jason, Mewtwo their isn't to fond of people getting to close to him"_ Jason blinked as he stopped, nodding in disappointment before kneeling down to stroke Mew's head, who had no problem with all the attention.

* * *

Hours past by as the group sat in the garden - Natalie and Jason had released some of their own pokemon, allowing all the pokemon to play together after Ash released some more of his own pokemon: making sure not to send them all out since the garden wasn't big enough for all of them. Before the group new it, the sun had began to set as Jason's mom called out to the group, " _Its getting late everyone, time to come in!"_ The gorup all nodded in understanding, returning their respictive pokemon - with the exception of Zorua, Riolu and Pikachu of course - before they returned to the house.

Just as Ash was about to leave, a voice spoke up, " _Where are you going?"_ Ash stopped and looked up at Jason and his mom, who where watching him with confusion, " _The pokemon center...?" "Pish-Posh! Any friend of my boys are welcome to stay the night!"_ Ash went to protest, but stopped and smiled, nodding and setting his bag down besides the couch.

 **\- Later that Night -**

Ash sat holding hands with Natalie as the two cuddled on the couch, Jason sat on the other couch with his legs crossed, " _So Ash, you never told me what you have been doing all this time!"_ Ash stopped and looked at Jason, but nodded and readjusted himself so he had one arm around Natalie as he sat up, " _Well...after we all went are separate ways i was kinda confused as to what i should do next...i spent days trying to figure out what i shuold do enxt until it hit me"_

 _"I never told you this, but back when i first became a trainer, In my first journey through Kanto - i hardly earned any of my badges, so i decided i wanted to earn them all properlly, the way i should have done back then"_ Ash explained, going into the details of what had happened so far in his journey, " _After i won my third badge, Nat said you wanted to see me so we came to see you...and now hear we are"_

Just as Jason was about to relpy, a voice interrupted him, " _Kids! Its late now, time to go to sleep!"_ The three looked at each other silently before they all laughed at Jason's mother's voice, each lying down as Jason turned the light off, deciding to talk to Ash in the morning. Ash rolled onto his back, hands behind his head as he stared out the window at the sky with a smile, " _I have the greatest friends ever..."_ He whispered to himself, smiling when Natalie cuddled closer to him as he closed his eyes, slowly slipping of to sleep.


	19. An Old Friend

Ash, Jason and Natalie waved goodbye to Jason's mom as they walked away from the house, smiles on their faces as they stopped waving to continue walking, " _You sure you want to travel with me again guys? I thought you guys had stuff to do here..."_ Ash asked his two companions, who smiled and nodded in response, " _I wanted to come home to celebrate my birthday with my mom, after traveling for a while I started to miss her so I thought spending my birthday with her would be a good reason for me to come see her"_ Jason admitted as he raised a hand to stroke Zorua's fur, who purred in happiness.

Natalie nodded whilst walking between the two boys, her hand entwined with Ash's once more, " _I missed my family to, so I want to come home and spend some time with them - but they know I can't stay in one place for to long, I like to keep on the move - so I was planning on joining your journey when you got here"_ Natalie explained, making Ash smile and pull her closer, pressing a small kiss to her temple.

 _"_ _Alright, if you guys are sure"_ Ash started, earning two nods once again before he continued, " _Well my next stop is Saffron City so I can get the Marsh Badge, but firs ti need to make a quick stop at the police station for something, that oaky?"_ Natalie and Jason blinked but nodded, Ash noticing their slight confusion - which made him chuckle, " _I'm going to visit an old friend..."_

 _-_ **At The Police Station 10 Minutes Later -**

Ash smiled as he walked into the police station with Pikachu and Riolu on his shoulders: Natalie had decided to go and say goodbye to her family whilst Jason had decided to take a quick trip to the pokemon center - the three had agreed to meet on the outskirts of the city in half an hour so the three each had plenty of time to finish their own tasks.

" _How may I help you today sir?"_ Ash heard Officer Jenny say to him, making him at her, a smile on his face, " _Good morning Officer Jenny, I was wondering if I could see the Squirtle Squad?"_ Jenny blinked at the question, finally looking up at Ash and smiling when she sore Pikachu on his shoulder, " _Ash? is that you?"_ Ash smiled when she finally recognised him and nodded, " _Yes mam, I thought I would stop by and see how Squirtle is doing - if that's oaky?"_ Ash asked, breathing a small sigh of relief when Jenny nodded, standing up and leading Ash to the back.

" _Squirtle Squad!"_ Ash watched as 5 blue turtle like pokemon who were sitting around the room quickly stood in a line, but Ash's focus was on the Squirtle in the middle wearing his signature black glasses, " _Squirtle? That you buddy?"_ Said Squirtle's eyes widened at the voice, turning his attention from Jenny to Ash, " _Ash? Ash!"_ Squirtle shouted, taking his glasses of as he looked to Ash, dropping them as he jumped towards Ash, who caught the water type with a smile, " **Looks like are bond is still strong"** Ash thought as he hugged his first water type tightly, " _Its so good to see you again Squirtle, I've missed you a lot!"_

Squirtle lent back with a smile, which slowly began to fade as a look of hurt crossed his eyes, " _Where have you been? I haven't seen you in nearly 3 years!"_ Squirtle shouted at Ash, making the boy frown and look down in guilt, " _I-I'm sorry I was gone for so long Squirtle...a lot has happened since I last sore you...I can explain that later but I came here to ask you and Officer Jenny something important"_ Ash explained, placing the turtle pokemon on the floor as he stood up and stepped back so he could look at both of their curious faces, " _I came here to ask if you wanted to travel around with me again"_

Before Jenny or Squirtle could reply, Ash held a hand up, indicating he had more to say, " _I know your job here is important - a-and I don't mind if you say no, or if you can't - its just I'm traveling around Kanto and collecting the badges to enter the pokemon league once more, and I kept thinking to myself that its not a proper redo of Kanto with my buddy Squirtle..."_ Ash explained - unbeknownst to Ash, Jenny and the Squirtle Squad had began to smile as Ash spoke to them all, but mostly to their Leader, " _It didn't feel right traveling without you all these years, and it never will, but I understand if you would rather stay here..."_

Squirtle looked conflicted, looking from his team to Ash until Jenny interrupted, " _Ash"_ Ash looked away from Squirtle and at the female officer, who was smiling at Ash, " _Squirtle here has been waiting for you to ask him to re-join you for over a year now - I noticed because he no longer seemed excited when putting out fires, he was happy, but not as happy as he used to be - plus I remember how sad he was when he had to return the last time, he was heartbroken - so I think I speak for everyone when I say its okay for you to take your Squirtle with you"_ Jenny explained, making Ash feel slightly guilty from not visiting Squirtle in so long, " _Me and the Squirtle Squad aren't the only pokemon firefighters in the force anymore, so I think we can manage"_ She reassured Ash's worried face.

Ash nodded in understanding before looking to Squirtle, pulling out his old pokemon as he knelt down and held the poke'ball out to him," _Its up to you buddy, do you want to stay here or come with me?"_ Squirtle smiled, the conflict on his face gone as he stepped back to pick up his glasses - making Ash get a sinking feeling in his stomach until he watched Squirtle hand his glasses to one of the other Squirtle's before turning to face Ash, reaching a hand forward and pressing the poke'ball - allowing himself to be returned to his old poke'ball once more.

Ash smiled at the poke'ball as he stood up, holding it close to himself as he whispered gently, " _Good to have you back..."_ He looked at Jenny and thanked her, which she waved off as she led him out of the police station. Ash waved goodbye to the Squirtle Squad, promising to take good care of their leader before he parted ways with Officer Jenny at the door, a smile on his, Pikachu's and Riolu's face as they headed towards the outskirts of the city to meet the others.

 **\- On The Outskirts Of Vermillion City -**

Ash smiled when he sore Jason and Natalie approaching him, waving to the two to get their attention, " _I'm over here!"_ He shouted, watching as the two noticed him, walking over to him a smile, " _Everybody ready?"_ Ash asked, smiling when Natalie and Jason nodded in confirmation, " _Cool, lets get going then"_ Ash told the two as he turned away from Vermillion and began to walk. Natalie and Jason took one final look at their hometown with smiles on their faces before they turned away themselves, following Ash as he walked.

* * *

 **Quick question everyone - do you want me to make my chapters longer? Or are they fine how they are? I don't mind either way, I would just like to know!**


	20. Memories 1

" _So Ash..."_ Jason spoke up s the three walked through the forest, making Ash look at him, " _I've been wondering, how did you get all you pokemon? Like how did you meet? You have so many different pokemon, and they all love you, so I'm guessing you all must have met on amazing and unique terms right?"_ Jason questioned Ash, making Natalie blink and nod in agreement, " _I've been wondering that as well actually, also, why doesn't Pikachu or Riolu go inside their poke'balls?"_

Ash smiled at the questions, stopping to look at the sky, " _It's starting to get dark, lets set up camp and I'll tell you some of my stories"_ Ash told the two as he looked at the darkening sky, making Natalie and Jason nod in agreement. The three trainers walked a little further before coming across a small clearing, " _This place should do for tonight"_ Ash spoke up, looking to the two who nodded and began to set up camp.

\- **Later That Night -**

Natalie and Jason looked across the small fire at Ash as he scratched Pikachu's ear gently, earning a happy, " _Chaa"_ From the mouse before he looked up at his traveling companions, " _so what do you want to know first?"_ Ash asked the two, watching as Jason's hand shot up, making Ash laugh slightly before looking at Jason, who had an excited look on his face, " _How did you meet Pikachu and Riolu? And why don't they go inside their poke'balls?"_ The spikey haired boy asked, leaning forward on his knees as he and Natalie waited for Ash to start his explanation.

Ash smiled, looking down at Pikachu who had curled up in Ash's lap, " _On my first day of my journey,"_ Ash started, looking from Pikachu to the two trainers sat across from him, " _I actually woke up late to get my first pokemon - before I got their three other trainers had taken the three starters, so Professor Oak gave me Pikachu here"_ Ash explained, indicating to the electric mouse in his lap, who was starting to doze of as he spoke, " _Its hard to believe, but at first me and Pikachu didn't get along very well, in fact - Pikachu hated me - so much so that he wouldn't help me catch a pokemon or listen to anything I said: trying to show to him that I didn't need his help, I tried to catch a pokemon by myself, but it ended up with me and Pikachu getting chased by a flock of Spearow..."_ Ash continued, smiling slightly at the memory, " _Pikachu was badly hurt, so I tried to protect him from the Spearow, but at the last second it was Pikachu who saved me: we were out of it for some time, but when we both came to, me and Pikachu had come to respect each other, and from then on we became the best of friends"_ Ash finished with a smile, gently stroking the fur on Pikachu's back as he fell asleep.

" _As for why Pikachu doesn't go in his poke'ball, its because he doesn't like being inside their - at first I thought all pokemon liked being inside their poke'balls, but then I learnt that some don't, so I never force Pikachu into his poke'ball"_ Ash continued with a nod before looking down at Riolu, who was staring at the flames silently, " _I didn't meet Riolu here till I travelled through Sinnoh - he and Pikachu had been kidnapped by a pokemon poacher called Hunter J"_ Ash started, shaking his head at the mention of the woman's name, " _She intended to sell both of them, but me alongside a pokemon ranger managed to rescue them both and return Riolu home"_ Ash continued with a smile, " _Riolu appeared a couple days before I came to Vermillion - unfortunately his previous owner was an elderly man and had passed on,"_ Ash stopped to place a hand on Riolu's head as the jackal's grip on the wooden figure in his hand tightened, " _He said he had been searching for me because he didn't know anybody else he could trust - and for why he doesn't go in a poke'ball, he will when he is tired or wants to be alone, but he likes to be out with me and Pikachu"_

Natalie and Jason nodded in understanding - Natalie raising her hand to ask the next question, making Ash nod to her as she lowered her hand, " _How did you meet your other pokemon?"_ Ash smiled at the question, reaching a hand into his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper, making Jason blink in confusion and Natalie raise a brow, " _This is a list I keep with me at all times - it's a list of all my pokemon, so if one goes missing or something I will know"_ Ash explained, making the two nod at the logic as he looked at the paper.

Looking at the list Ash smiled whilst looking at some of the names, " _I can tell you about tow pokemon I met tonight, then ill tell you some tomorrow night if that's okay? some of my stories are really long..."_ Ash explained: Natalie nodded in understanding whilst Jason groaned, " _Aww, I want to hear all the stories!"_ The now 16 year old boy wined, making Ash and Natalie chuckle at the boy, " _Come on Jason, Ash can't tell ALL of them in one night, two each night isn't to bad"_ Jason huffed but nodded at Natalie's reasoning, taking the piece of paper from Ash as he offered it to him, " _Pick the three pokemon you want to know about first"_

Jason and Natalie looked over the list, impressed at the different pokemon Ash had in his arsenal, " _I'd like to know about Charizard and Rhyperior"_ Natalie spoke up, making Ash nod as he took the paper back, pulling a pen out and placing small ticks next to the names of the pokemon before placing both pen and paper into his pocket.

 **\- Croagunk's Story -**

Ash took a soft breath as he looked into the flames of the fire with a faint smile, " _I'll start with Croagunk"_ Ash stated,, picking up a log and placing it on the fire before continuing, " _He didn't belong to me originally, he belonged to one of the traitors - a boy named Brock -"_ Ash started, bitterly saying Brocks name before continuing, " _Croagunk was a sort of misguided pokemon - the first time I met him he was working with Team Rocket to steal other people's pokemon, but eventually he decided to join us on our journey"_

 _"Brock is a huge pervert: he flirted with every Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, along with any pretty girl we came across - so Croagunk took it upon himself to stop his perverted ways with a swift_ **Poison Jab** _to the stomach each time he tried,"_ Ash chuckled softly at the memory, making Jason and Natalie smile at him as he continued, " _other than that I hadn't seen Croagunk since Sinnoh, but when it came to releasing the traitors pokemon, Croagunk chose to come with me instead of being released into the wild"_ Ash finished with a smile, gently stroking the poison frogs poke'ball, which he had pulled out of the poke'ball storage container: Placing the poke'ball back in the container, Ash smiled 5as he moved onto the his next pokemon.

 **\- Charizard's Story -**

" _I met Charizard as a Charmander when I first travelled through Kanto - i found him sat on a rock not to far from the pokemon center, at first i tried to capture him, but Pikachu explained that Charmander was waiting for his trainer Damen, to come back for him after leaving him their and promising to come back"_ Ash started, his hands clenching slightly as he gritted his teeth at the memory, " _Unfortunately for Charmander, his trainer had no plan to return to get him - me and the traitors found Damen bragging in the pokemon center about a *weak Charmander* that he had left on a rock"_

 _"It had started to rain really hard by then, and me and the others new Charmander couldn't survive out in that weather, so we ran out to get him and brought him back to the pokemon center to recover"_ Ash continued, unclenching his fists slightly as he took a deep breath, " _I went to check on him the next morning, but he was gone - he had gone back to the rock to wait for Damen, still believing that his trainer was going to come for him: which he did, but only after Charmander showed his power by fighting Team Rocket - But by then Charmander had realised that Damen didn't care about him, and that he had never planned to return, so he fried the sorry excuse of a trainer and chose to come with me instead"_ Ash smiled at the memory, which slowly faded as he looked down at the flames once more as Natalie and Jason listened with intrigued eyes.

 _"Everything was fine until Charmander evolved - when he evolved into Chameleon he stopped listening to me, and then when he evolved into Charizard he just got worse - refusing to battle any pokemon he didn't deem worthy to battle,"_ Ash explained sadly, " _But that changed when we went to the Orange Islands - Charizard battled a Poliwrath and lost, getting frozen to the point his tail almost went out! I stayed up all night trying to walm him up, and the next day he was better then ever, and from that point on Charizard listened to me"_ Ash finished with a smile, looking at the two fascinated trainers in front of him, " _Then we came across a place called the Charzaific Vally - a place filled with very strong Charizard's, so i decided to leave Charizard their to train - but whenever I need him he was their, for big battles like in the battle frontier and in Unova, he was there"_ Ash smiled as he finished his explanation, leaning back with a yawn.

Natalie and Jason soon yawned after Ash as the raven haired boy looked to the sky and whistled softly, " _We better get to bed if we want to get to Saffron tomorrow, good night everybody"_ Ash told the two, who nodded goodnight, climbing into the sleeping bags and quickly falling asleep as Ash made himself comfortable, leaning against a tree as he looked up at the stars, a smile on his face as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	21. Saffron Showdown

Looking up at the Saffron City Gym, Ash took a deep breath - he knew that Sabrina was one of the toughest gym leaders in Kanto back when he first battled her, but had been over 5 years since he had stepped in the gym: Ash could only imagine how strong she was now! Looking at his traveling companions Jason - who gave Ash a big grin. a nod and a thumbs up - and Natalie - who squeezed his hand gently, pressing a good luck kiss to his temple, " _You got this, you always got this"_ She whispered to him, making him blush, but smile confidently as he nodded at the two in thanks, stepping forwards and entering the gym.

 _"Welcome back Ash"_ the three heard a voice speak to them, making them look around in confusion until they sore none other than Sabrina walking towards them, a smile on her face, " _I have been awaiting your arrival"_ She spoke telepathically to the group, making Jason and Natalie begin to freak out slightly: Ash chuckled and turned to apt both their shoulders, " _Sabrina is psychic, just like her pokemon - she's using telepathy to talk to use"_ Ash calmly explained, making the two nod with unease as they looked at Sabrina.

Turning back to face Sabrina, Ash smiled and nodded to her, " _How did you know i was coming?"_ _"I sensed your aura"_ Ash blinked at her reply, raising a brow towards her questionably, to which she shrugged, " _Because i'm psychic, i can sense other psychic abilities such as aura, and yours is a very distinctive aura that i recognized from our last encounter"_ Ash nodded at her words, " **I guess it makes sense for someone with powers like Sabrina to be able to sense Aura to some degree"** He thought to himself as he loked at Sabrina, " _Since you knew i was coming, you must know why i'm here right?"_ Ashsmirked as he pulled out a poke'ball - Sabrina smirked back, before turning and walking to her side of the field.

Turning back to face Ash and his friends, Sabrina's eyes glowed light blue as a poke'ball levitated from her waist, opening to reveal her first pokemon, " _Alakazam!"_ The intelligent pokemon spoke calmly as he appeared, a spoon gripped in each hand as he raised them into a battle stance. Ash nodded at the powerful looking psychic type, " _I see Kadabra evolved, congrades, lets go Azelf!"_ Ash spoke up, throwing his own poke'ball into the air, a small amount of blue light surrounding it as it popped open to reveal Azelf, _"Ta-da!"_ He announced, as he appeared, floating near Ash with a smile as Sabrina looked at the legendary psychic type with a raise brow.

" _One of the three psychic lake guardians? interesting, Alakazam -_ **Shadow Ball"** Sabrina called out, her voice monotone, watching as Alakazam charged up the attack and shot it towards Azelf, " _Meet it with your_ **Shadow Ball Barrage!"** Azelf quickly conjured up an shadowy blob in his hands, thrusting his hand forwards: the shadowy ball stuck t his hands as smaller **Shadow Balls** shot out from the large, several colliding with the incoming large one, exploding upon contact whilst the rest of the smaller **Shadow Balls** flew through the smoke, colliding with Alakazam.

" _Ala-kazam!"_ The psychic type grunted as the shadowy balls barrage hit him, crossing his arms as he stood his ground and took the attack," **Psychic,** _send them back"_ Sabrina commanded as the spoons in Alakazam's hands began to glow blue - the incoming miniature **Shadow balls** started to slow down until the blue psychic energy made them stop all together before they began rocketing back towards Azelf.

" **Light Screen!** _Then follow up with_ **Calm Mind** _and_ **Thunderbolt!"** Azelf quickly threw up a bright pink barrier in front of himself before closing his eyes and calming his mind as the **Shadow Balls** smashed into Azelf's barrier causing small explosions,: opening his eyes as the barrier fell apart and the remaining **Shadow balls** barrelled towards him, Azelf released his **Thunderbolt,** easily destroying the small balls of shadow energy before striking a surprised looking Alakazam.

 _"Kazam!"_ He cried out as the electricity travelled through his body, falling to one knee and panting as the attack ended, ne eyes shoot as he panted, " _Can you keep going?"_ Alakazam slowly pushed himself to his feet, gripping his spoons harder as he nodded back at Sabrina before looking back at an unscratched Azelf, " **Teleport** _and_ **Double Team"** Alakazam quickly disappeared, reappearing behind Azelf. Azelf looked behind him in confusion before twisting around: multiple Alakazam had reappeared around him, trapping him as they all shot **Shadow Balls,** striking the floating psychic type on all sides.

 _"AZELF!"_ He cried out as the **Shadow Balls** struck his body, exploding upon contact: Alakazam quickly disappeared before reappearing in front of Sabrina, a satisfied look on his face as the explosions began to clear, revealing a panting Azelf with small marks on his body, " _Azelf, are you oaky?"_ Ash called out in worry, watching as Azelf nodded his head before looking at Alakazam, " _Use_ **Energy Ball!"** Azelf quickly fired the attack at Alakazam whilst still panting, _"_ **Teleport"** Alakazam quickly disappeared as the **Energy Ball** barrelled towards him, hitting the ground where he stood, Making Azelf grunt in annoyance as Sabrina's psychic type reappeared a few feet from where he stood, " _Keep it up Azelf, follow him!"_ Ash called out: Azelf nodded and quickly flew after a teleporting Alakazam, shooting **Energy Ball** after **Energy ball** at him, " _Stop Azelf! Close your eyes and focus on his movements,"_

Azelf stopped, closing his eyes as he focused his psychic powers on the still teleporting Alakazam: Suddenly her opened his eyes and face to his left as Ash called out, " _Fire!"_ Azelf quickly charged up his final **Energy Ball** and shot it forwards, the attack colliding with a surprised Alakazam as he appeared where Azelf had predicted, flying backwards and falling to the ground with a grunt: Alakazam went to push himself up, only to fall backwards, swirls in his eyes.

 _"Alright!"_ Ash cheered, running onto the field and hugging his panting Azelf, who smiled and hugged his trainer back, continuing to pant as he did so. Sabrina nodded as she psychically raised a poke'ball and returned he fainted pokemon before raising her second one, " _Very good Ash - go Espeon"_ She stated, releasing her second pokemon to the field.

 _"_ _Espeon_!" The purple fox pokemon cried out as she appeared to he field, sitting down on the field and licking her paw before standing and getting in a battle stance when she sore Ash. Ash smiled and walked of the field with Azelf in his arms: turning to face Espeon and Sabrina, Ash smiled once more before raising Azelf's poke'ball, " _You were fantastic out their Azelf, you take a well deserved rest" "Yes sir"_ Azelf replied, a smile on his own face as he returned to his poke'ball.

Placing his poke'ball on his belt, Ash thought for a second before grabbing his second poke'ball and throwing it forward, " _Time to fight, go Mewtwo!"_ Ash called out as he threw the poke'ball, watching as his third strongest pokemon appeared to the filed, " _Hmmm..."_ Mewtwo spoke as he appeared, his eyes opening suddenly as he sensed Sabrina and Espeon, " _These two are powerful - finally a challenge"_ Mewtwo spoke up as he uncrossed his arms, smirking a little at Sabrina's surprise.

 _"I know of every psychic type known, but I have never seen this one - this should be interesting - Espeon, use_ **Psychic"** Sabrina spoke up, watching as her eveelution's eyes glowed slightly, a thick line of psychic energy surrounding an impressed looking Mewtwo, _"Break it and use_ **Shadow Ball!"** Ash countered as Mewtwo easily broke out the **Psychic** before firing his charged up **Shadow Ball.**

A small explosion happened as the **Shadow Ball** made contact with Espeon, " _Peon!"_ She cried out, flying backwards and landing on her back, knocked out. Sabrina raised a brow in surprise, returning her fallen pokemon as Mewtwo nodded his head, " _Not bad - very strong psychic abilities, but her endurance is to low"_ Sabrina nodded in understanding, hiding her shock at Mewtwo's evaluation as she reached into her pocket.

" _You've earned this"_ She spoke as she held her gym badge in her hand, closing her eyes and floating the badge over to Ash who reached for it with a smile, " _I request you return before you challenge the league so we may have a rematch"_ Ash blinked but nodded whilst holding his new badge in his hand as he reached for his case and placed it inside, " _No problem - ill be sure to come back"_

* * *

Ash, Natalie and Jason walked out of the gym with smiles, heading towards he pokemon center once they sore the orange and purple colours of the sky - the sun was setting and it was too late for them to set off walking. After booking a room and each getting into their Pyjama's, Natalie and Jason sat on their beds looking at Ash with excited looks: " _Which pokemon will you tell us about tonight?"_ Nataile asked Ash, who was dressed ina loose pair of tracksuit btotoms and a baggy grey shit.

Ash smiled whilst looking at the lisit, placing two more ticks on it as he looked at the two, " _Blissey and Croconaw"_ He stated, placing the paper down as he crossed his legs, stoking a relaxing Pikachu's head - he had taken his usual spot in Ash's lap, but was awake to listen this time.

 _"_ _As you know, Blissey wasn't mine to start with - She was hatched from an egg and belonged to Brock"_ Ash started, a half smile on his face as he remembered Blissey as a Happini, " _When she was a Happini, she was extreamly strong - she could easily carry over 10 times her own weight, and she wasn't what you would call the baby of the group - even if she was the youngest she was one of the strongest, as well as being the most happy and caring of the group"_

 _"She evolved in Chansey when she was helping Brock and Nurse Joy in the Pokemon Center - then at some point she must have evolved again into Blissey. I sore her again when I went to challenge Brock - she took his injured pokemon to the side to heal them, so it was clear that hse hadn't lost her caring side, even if her trainer had - anyway, when I mentioned things form the past, she was one of the two pokemon that looked genuinely confused about what I was talking about, so it dawned on me that her and other's belonging t the traitors may not know about what they did to me"_ Ash continued, moving his other arm so Riolu could cuddle into his side as the jackal pokemon yawned, " _She told me that when she found out she lost her respect for Brock, and that she wanted to join me because she still respected me - she said she knew how hurt I must have been, and she also knew how much I loved and cared for my pokemon, and she wanted to be apart of that"_

Ash smiled as he nodded before moving onto his next story, " _Croconaw was a Totodile when I caught him - me and Misty both wanted to catch him, and when had a battle to determine who would get to keep him - evidentially I won"_ Ash smiled at the memory before looking at the two intensely listening trainers in front of him, " _As a Totodile, he was always dancing and jumping around - he was ALWAYS full of energy - but he was a heck of a battler, and he didn't scare easily, going against a Charizard in a stare off with backing down"_

Ash's smile started to fade as he continued, " _He was forced to betray me, alongside a few others - he tried to fight back but, like many other's, he was beaten near death till he caved in and agreed to leave me and battle for Misty - I guess she thought she had finally got the Totodile she wanted all that time again"_ Ash chuckled out the last bit, shaking his head as Natalie moved ot his side and hugged his other arm, making Ash turn his head and press a kiss to her head before he continued, " _I went to battle Misty for revenge, and she had Croconaw battle Pidgeot - she almost killed her when she let her nearly drown and tried ot have Croconaw keep attacking - but Croconaw refused, having finally had enough - he swiped his and another one of pokemon's poke'balls and came back to me"_

Ash smiled as he finished, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Natalie's lips before pulling back and yawning, " _Ill answer any questions in the morning, i'm exhausted after todays battle, so, goodnight"_ Natalie and Jason nodded - Jason laid down on his bed and rolled to his stomach, closing his eyes as Natalie climbed of Ash's bed and slipped into her own, closing her own eyes as well.

Ash laid down in his own bed, turning his head to look out at the stars like he did every night before closing his eyes, smiling when he felt Piakchu climb onto his chest and Riolu cuddle under his arm as he, and the others began to slip into the land of sleep


	22. Goodbye Saffron

Walking out the pokemon center, Jason stretched whilst Natalie yawned. Both trainers turned to look at Ash and Pikachu as they walked out the center as well, tiredness in their eyes, " _Why are we up so early? The suns not even up yet!"_ Jason complained, indicating to the sun that was barley visible in the sky, indicating that dawn was about to slip in. Ash sighed whilst adjusting his hat, a solemn look on his face, " _I want to visit the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town before we go to Celadon - i want to visit him"_ Ash stated, making the two trainers straighten up, " _Him? you mean to-" "Don't."_ Ash interrupted Jason, his voice breaking as he spoke, " _D-Don't say his name, please"_ Jason closed his mouth, nodding silently: Pikachu looked at Ash with concern, " _Ash? You okay?"_ He asked as Natalie came to Ash's side, taking his hand in her's.

Ash shot his starter a watery smile as he entwined his and Natalie's fingers, " _I'll be okay buddy,"_ He told the concerned looking electric mouse, who nodded in understanding as Ash, Natalie and Jason silently walked away from the Pokemon Center - looks of concern on both of Natalie's and Jason's face whilst Ash kept a straight face as he walked.

 **\- 5 Minutes later -**

Ash took a slow breath as he and the others entered Route 8, leaving Saffron behind them. The trio continued to walk in silence, the only sound coming from the surrounding tree's as a group of Sandshrew ran past them and a flock of Pidgey flew over them, " _Lets stop"_ Ash spoke up, breaking the silence and making his traveling companions look at him, " _Lavender is at least a days walk away, so we should rest for a minute before we continue"_ The raven haired boy explained to the confused looking Natalie and Jason, who blinked but nodded in understanding.

Ash watched as Natalie let go of his hand, following Jason as they entered the clearing and sat down on some rocks,: both trainers grabbed their poke'balls and released there pokemon, letting them stretch and get some air. Ash nodded at the idea, reaching inside his bag and for his belt, releasing all his own pokemon - who huddled around Ash,, making Ash smile lightly, " _Were taking a 10 minute rest, you guys all stretch and get some air okay? i'll call you back when we leave..."_ The group of pokemon nodded, each wondering off around the clearing, stretching and relaxing.

Looking to his should, Ash nodded at Pikachu, " _You to buddy, don't worry - i'll be okay"_ He reassured the electric type, who reluctantly nodded, jumping from his shoulder and walking over to the other's. Ash sighed, settling his bag on his back as he walked over to Jason and Natalie, " _I'm going to gather some berries, can you guys keep an eye on everyone while i'm gone?"_ Ash asked the two, watching as the two looked at each other before looking back at Ash with understanding nods, making Ash nod back in reply before turning and walking out the clearing and into the forest.

\- **In the Forest -**

Looking behind him, Ash sighed in relief when he sore no-one - he had a feeling that maybe someone would try to follow him, but thankfully not. Looking around, Ash walked around, kneeling down and plucking different berries from the different bushes: Once he had gathered enough, he stopped, taking a slow breath as he stared ahead of him, his eyes beginning to fill with tears:

A small distant from where he stood, two trainers were having a battle - but that wasn't what Ash was focusing on, it was one of the pokemon battling: A Torkoal. Gripping the bag in his hand, Ash quickly turned and walked away - luckily the trainers hadn't spotted him in the trees - Once he has far enough away from the battle, Ash collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down his face, the berries he had collected now sprawled across the floor.

Ash growled as the tears poured down his face, a look of anger and anguish on his face as he gripped the dirt in his hands, throwing his head back and screaming, " _WHY?!"_ before standing up and repeatedly punching a tree, " _Why? Why? WHY?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?!_ Ash screamed as he punched the tree, not noticing the blood and bruises beginning to cover his knuckles as he continued to punch the tree, " _You didn't deserve to die! YOU DIDN'T!"_ He screamed again, his legs giving way - making him slide to the ground the blood on his fists dripping on to the ground as he curled fell backwards against the tree, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face in them, " _Why...?"_ Ash sobbed, the pain in his heart greater than the pain in his fists as his body shook.

 _"Ash?"_ A female voice spoke, making Ash lift his head, his eyes and cheeks slightly red from his crying as he looked around, " _W-Who's there?"_ Ash chocked out, wiping his eyes as he quickly stood up in a defensive manner. Slowly, the owner of the voice emerged from the bushes, looking at Ash with wide eyes as Ash's defensive manner dropped, his own eyes widened in shock, " _Meloetta? Is that you?"_ Ash asked the floating black, white and green pokemon, who nodded her head whilst lifting her arm, " _What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Unova?"_ Ash asked the musical pokemon, a look of confusion on his face as the Melody Pokemon floated over to him with a sad look on her face.

 _"That doesn't matter right now, whats wrong? Your cries are so sad"_ Meloetta asked, making Ash frown, more tears brimming on his eyes as his body began to shake. Meloetta quickly flew over to Ash, stopping in front of him as she clasped her small hands together and began to sing. As he listened to the beautiful sound of Meloetta's voice, Ash felt his whole body begin to calm down, the tears in his eyes disappearing as his body stopped shaking.

 _"Thank you..."_ Ash whispered as Meloetta's song came to an end, raising his hand to rub his eyes dry before lifting his head and smiling at Meloetta, " _Your voice is still as beautiful as ever...I'm sorry you had to see me like that..."_ Ash apologized, kneeling down to pick up the scattered berries as he slowly explained to the musical pokemon, " _One of my pokemon died...i miss him so much, a-and i sore a trainer with the same pokemon ...a-and...a-a-and i just broke"_ Ash admitted, his voice cracking as he stood up, the berries now safely inside the berry bag once more, " _M-me and my friends are on our way to Lavender town to see him...i-i just miss him so much"_ Ash continued, making Meloetta nod sadly, moving to hug Ash's arm gently.

" _I'm sorry to here that Ash, if i can help you at all..."_ Meloetta started, making Ash look at her with a small smile, " _A-actually..."_ Ash started, stopping to clear his throat before continuing, " _W-would you come with us tomorrow? to Lavender Town? I-i don't know how i will react, a-and your music helps to sooth me..." "Of course Ash, i'll be there"_ Meloetta interrupted, making Ash smile and nod, " _Thanks...listen, i need to get back to the others - there probably getting worried, do you want to come with me?"_

Meloetta nodded as she let go of Ash's arm, following the trainer as he began to walk back towards the others.

 **\- Back In The Clearing -**

 _"Where is he? its been nearly half an hour!"_ Jason shouted in annoyance and slight worry, tapping his foot impatiently as Natalie sighed at the impatient boy, " _Will you relax? Ash might have lost track of time - and your making his pokemon worry, look?"_ Jason blinked, looking back at Ash's pokemon, who were gathered in a group, staring out into the forest with worried looks, " _Sorry guys...Natalie is right, Ash probably lost track of time is all"_ Jason reassured the group, who all looked at each with concern - It wasn't like Ash to do that, maybe something had happened? Pikachu and Riolu were about to say something when suddenly, " _Their he is!"_ Charizard shouted, pointing towards the forest's edge: Pikachu, Riolu, Natalie, Jason and the other pokemon all looked to where he was pointing, only to see Ash walking back with a bag in one hand and a green pokemon floating next to him.

 _"ASH!"_ Everyone shouted, running to Ash, who stopped and looked at the group, " _What took so long?!"_ Jason demanded, groaning when Natalie smacked him on the back of the head with a glare, " _Don't e rude - sorry Ash we were all starting to get worried is all"_ Natalie apologized, blinking when she noticed Meloetta, - who was now hiding behind Ash's head: having been slightly scared from the amount of pokemon around and the shouting, " _Who's that?"_

 _"I'm sorry i took so long, i ran into a little problem - i dont want to tlak about it right now - but this is Meloetta, i met her when I was in Unova"_ Ash started, noticing the looks of curiosity on everyone's faces, " _I asked her to come with us to Lavender town, so she's going to travel with us for a little while okay?"_ Natalie and Jason blinked but nodded whilst Ash's pokemon nodded in understanding - They all knew of Meloetta's calming music, so it made snese for their trainer to want to her to come, considering what might happen whilst their.

Ash smiled slightly at all the nods as he reaching into his bag, grabbing his poke'balls and returned his poke'balls: Pikachu jumped to Ash's left shoulder, Riolu to the right whilst Meloetta rested on Ash's head, " _Lets go then"_ Ash stated, turning and continuing to walk, smiling to himself when he heard Jason and Natalie run to catch him up - Natalie grasping Ash's hand once more.


	23. A Miricle

Ash, with Pikachu and Riolu on his shoulders and Meloetta on his head, stood with Natalie and Jason outside the Pokemon Tower, a grim but determined look on his face, " _Do you want us to come with you?"_ Natalie asked, making Ash look at her and shake his head, " _This is something I need to do alone...you...you guys wait at the pokemon center for me okay?"_ Natalie and Jason nodded at Ash, turning to walk away: Jason stopped and placed a comforting hand on Ash's shoulder whilst Natalie pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered, " _Be safe..."_ Before the two walked past Ash, heading towards the pokemon center.

Once Ash was left with just his pokemon, he took a deep breath before slowly walking into the tower, his eyes facing forward as he assended the stairs to the first floor. Once at the first floor, Ash closed his eyes, taking another deep breath before approaching the grave, kneeling down in front of it and placing a single rose onto the stone before lifting his head, revealing his tear filled eyes as he read the tomb stone:

Here lies Torkoal

A pokemon always full of spirit and always ready to fight for his friends

 _"But why couldn't I fight for you...?"_ Ash whispered, his tears slowly trickling down his face as his body began to shake, sobs racking his body as Pikachu and Riolu jumped form his shoulders, looking to the grave with sad faces and ears lowered. Meloetta watched the group silently - a sadness falling over her as she watched the normally upbeat trainer grieve for his fallen pokemon.

" _Ash"_ A voice spoke up, making Ash blink, wiping his tears as he looked down to the poke'balls on his belt, recognising Ho-Oh's voice, " _Release me, I have a proposition for you"_ Ash blinked at her words, quickly following the request and calling Ho-Oh out, watching as she appeared in a flash of light before looking down at Ash with sympathy in her eyes, " _I can feel your anguish and grief from inside the capsule - I believe all your pokemon can sense how much you are hurting, so I have a proposition to help you"_ Ho-Oh started, waiting as Ash wiped his tears away and looked up at her, a questioning but hopeful look on his face, " _I can bring Torkoal back"_

Ash's eyes widened at her words, stumbling to both his knees as he and the others look at her in shock, " _Y-You can?!"_ _"Yes - however, He wont look like he use to - his spirit isn't gone, just his physical form - if I were to bring him back he would look completely different, but his spirit and personality would be the same"_ Ho-Oh explained, watching as Ash looked at her with desperation and hope, " _I-I don't care what he looks like, I just want him back"_

Ho-Oh nodded before looking down at the grave, " _Shield your eyes"_ She warned as her body and the tomb stone began to glow a bright white, making Ash and the others shield their eyes from the brightness. Minutes passed by like seconds as Ash waited with anticipation and nervousness, " _You may open your eyes"_ He heard Ho-Oh say, making him lower his arm as he slowly opened his eyes, looking at the white body of light that stood besides Ho-Oh, " _Is that...?" "_ _This is Torkoal's spirit - right now his spirit is searching for a new body to inhabit"_

Ash nodded as the white light began to fade, revealing a pokemon Ash had never seen before: the pokemon in front of him resembled a bipedal turtle with a spikey shell - his skin was grey and he had a single large nostril with a plat like feature atop his head, " _Turt?"_ The strange looking pokemon said, looking around in confusion until Ash spoke up, " _Torkoal...?"_

Looking to Ash with wide eyes, the strange looking pokemon's eyes widen as he ran to a smiling Ash and tackled him down in a hug, " _Turtonator!"_ He cried, large streams of tears shooting from his eyes: Ash laughed in joy and shock as he hugged his pokemon back, " _I-I can't believe it! your back! I missed you so much!"_ Ash exclaimed, tears of joy streaming down his face as he hugged the large pokemon whilst looking at Ho-Oh, " _I-I-I don't if I can ever repay you for this, thank you so much"_

Ho-oh smiled at her trainer and shook her head before looking at the strange form that Torkoal now resembled, " _I believe Torkoal has taken the form of a pokemon known as Turtonator - a pokemon found in the distant Alola region"_ she told Ash as he sat up, keeping the now named Turtonator close as he pulled his pokedex out and scanned him:

 **Turtonator, The Blast Turtle Pokemon**

 _The shell on its back is chemically unstable and explodes violently if struck. The hole in its stomach is its weak point._

Ash smiled, putting his pokedex away and pulling out an empty poke'ball, " _Ready to come home buddy?"_ Ash choked out, gently tapping the poke'ball on Turtonator's head when he nodded, a watery smile on his face as the poke'ball dinged - confirming the capture. Ash stood up with a smile, holding the poke'ball close as he returned Ho-Oh: Pikachu and Riolu, now with excited and relieved smiled on their faces, jumped to Ash's shoulders as Meloetta took her spot on Ash's head.

Turning to face the stairs, Ash walked down the stairs with a big smile on his face, not caring about the strange looks he was getting, " **Stare all you want - I-I got my friend back!"**

* * *

 **Shout out to** **PokemonForever9000 for the idea of bringing Torkoal back as Turtonator!**


	24. One Explanation Later

Ash ran from the Pokemon Tower as fast as he could, heading straight towards Route 10 with joy written all over his face. Skidding to a halt on the outskirts of the route, Ash looked at Rioul with a smile, " _Hey Riolu, could you head to the pokemon center and tell Jason and Natalie to come to Route 10? Pikachu, can you go with him?"_ Pikachu and Riolu nodded, jumping of Ash 's shoulder and ran back towards town, heading for the pokemon center as Ash turned and walked quickly into the route.

Ash noticed a raised part rocky area and ran towards it, jumping up to the area whilst sliding his bag to the floor, throwing the poke'ball he had gripped in his hand into the air, his eyes wide, " _Turtonator!"_ The former Torkoal cried as he appeared, shaking his head and looking around, smiling and hugging Ash once again, large streams of tears shooting from his eyes.

Ash smiled and wrapped his arms around his old/new Dire/Dragon pokemon, a happy smile on his face as he gently pulled back, moving himself and Turtonator so they were sat on the floor as he looked at him, " _I missed you so much..."_ Ash told his emotional pokemon, who smiled and nodded in agreement. Ash stopped and looked down at the gravel beneath him, his body starting to shake as he stuttered out, " _I-I'm sorry..." "Turt?" "I'm sorry i didn't get to you sooner - i didn't protect you...i-i'm sorry"_ Ash choked out small tears slipping down his cheeks as Turtonator shook his head, " _Turt! Tutr-turtonator!"_ he shouted,, raising his hand and wiping the tears away, making Ash smile.

" _I know you don't blame me - i just feel like if i had got there sooner, i could of rescued you"_ Ash admitted, moving a hand to gently pat Tortonator's head, _"But i can't dwell on the past - i'm just happy your back, even if you dont look the same, your still you"_ The dragon/fire type shouted his name happily, nuzzling his head against Ash's hand.

 _"Ash?"_ Trainer and Pokemon turned to see Pikachu and Riolu running towards them with smiles on their faces - not far behind them followed Jason and Natalie, who stopped behind the two pokemon, hand son their knees as they panted softly, " _You guys...are to...fast..."_ Jason panted out, standing up straight to wipe the sweat from his brow as Natalie nodded in agreement.

Ash's chuckling made Natalie and Jason look at the boy, " _Are you okay Ash?"_ Natalie asked with concern, her and Jason lbinking in surprise at Ash's smiling face and the pokemon next to him, " _What pokemon is that?"_ Jason asked in confusion, slowly approaching the two. Ash continued to smile as he stood up: Turtonator doing the same as the two slowly approached them. " _You won't believe it, but when i was at the pokemon tower..."_

 **\- One Explanation Later -**

Jason and Natalie stared at Ash in shock as he finished his explanation, placing his hand on Turtonator's back, _"H-Ho-oh brought Torkoal back?! Is that even possible?"_ Jason finally shouted after a few seconds of silence. Ho-oh abruptly released herself to stand at Ash's side, looking at Jason with wise eyes, " _It is possible - I was blessed with the ability to bring back pokemon as long as their spirit is still alive - and Torkoal: or Turtonator's spirit was very much alive"_ She explained, making Jason nod dumbly whilst Natalie just looked at Ash and Turtonator, a slow smile appearing on her face as she stepped forwards, surprising everyone when she suddenly pulled Ash into a hug.

" _I'm so happy for you Ash"_ Natalie said as she pulled back, bedning down slightly to look at Turtonator, " _Its nice to meet you Tork- i mean Turtonator - i'm glad you and Ash reunited"_ Everyone smiled at Natalie's words, including Turtonator who shot out streams of happy tears as he threw his arms around Natalie, surprising the girl as she was pulled into a crushing hug, " _Can't...breathe..."_ Natalie manged to gaps out as the air was squeezed from her lungs.

 _"Buddy, let Nat go before you kill her!"_ Ash laughed out, making the fire/dragon pokemon blink and release Natlaie, who breathly gulped in as much air as she could, mkaing everyone laugh. Ash smiled, turning to Ho-oh with a smile as he bowed his head, " _Once more, i can never repay you for what you have done - thank you"_ Ho-oh smiled at the boy, raising her wing and pulling the boy in for a hug, which Ash returned quickly, _"You don't need to repay me Ash - it is my duty to help my trainer - your sorrow was killing you, physically and emotionally so i knew i had to try"_ Ho-Oh explained as she pulled back, nodding at Ash as he raised her poke'ball and returned her, wiping away a few happy tears that had sprung to his eyes.

* * *

 _"So what region is Turtonator from? I've never seen a pokemon like him before"_ Jason asked as the three trainers left Lavender Town - they had completed their one task there, and now it was time to head to Celadon City. Ash smiled and pulled out his pokedex, quickly scrolling to Turtonator's page before showing Jason, " _The pokedex says he is from a region called Alola - its apparently filled with all sorts of different pokemon from all the regions"_ Ash explained, making Jason's eyes widen in excitement.

" _WOW, really?! That place sounds amazing! we should totally go there!"_ Jason shouted, looking from Ash to Natalie, " _Can we go? Pleassssssse?!"_ Ash and Natalie looked at each and laughed at the boy with a smile, " _One day we will go their - but i have unfinished business to attend in the other regions fist - but i promise we will go their someday - okay?"_ Jason looked slightly upset but nodded in understanding - he knew Ash had other things he needed to sort out.

" _Speaking of the other regions..."_ Ash stopped walking, making Natalie and Jason look at him curiously, " _After i finish in Kanto I'm planning to visit the other regions...what about you guys? d-do you want to come with me?"_ Ash hesitantly asked, watching as Natalie and Jason looked to each other for a few seconds before they burst out laughing, making Ash blink in confusion, " _Whats so funny?"_ Ash demanded, growing more upset as they continued to laugh.

Natalie slowly stopped laughing, wiping a tear from her eye as she walked to Ash and took his hand, leaning up and pressing a soft peck to his cheek, " _You are silly! Of ocurse were coming with you! I want to travel anywhere and everywhere with my boyfriend!"_ Ash blinked but smiled and nodded in understanding as Jason stopped laughing, walking to Ash and placing a hand on his shoulder, " _And i'll be travelling with you until you get sick of me! Your an amazing trainer Ash, i want to learn as much as i can from you - plus, me and Natalie haven't been to any other region's, so visiting the regions with you would be a blast!"_

Ash smiled at the two with a nod, " _Sorry guys, i'm just use to going to a new region by myself. I-I just wasn't usre is all, but i'm glad you guys are coming with me"_ Natalie and Jason nodded at Ash's words, both the two stepping closer and enveloping their friend in a hug, which Ash returned. Pikachu and Riolu smiled at each other, jumping from Ash's shoulder's as the three close friends hugged.

* * *

" _I'm glad Ash has such great friends"_ Pikachu pipped up, making Riolu nod in agreement, _"I thought after everything that had happened that he would never trust anybody again - but i'm glad the old Ash is still alive - that the betrayal didn't destroy who he was"_ The electric mouse continued, making Riolu nod in agreement once more.

* * *

 **\- Later That Evening -**

Ash and Natalie sat side-by-side, watching as Jason walked back towards them a pile of sticks in his arms as he groaned, " _Why am I the one who always has to get the firewood?"_ He complained, making Ash snicker softly and Natalie giggle, " _Because you also lose at rock-paper-scissors"_ Natalie told him, her and Ash laughing as the spiky haired boy grumbled whilst dumping the sticks on the floor, kneeling down and arranging them.

 _"Whatever..._ " He grumbled as he quickly lit the fire with Ash's lighter, handing it back to the raven haired trainer before taking his own place in front of the fire, rubbing his hands together as he shivered, " _Its cold tonight..."_ Natalie nodded, shivering herself - Ash noticed, quickly reaching into his bag and handing Jason a blanket whilst taking his jumper off and handing it to Natalie, " _Don't worry about me - i'm use to much colder weather"_ Ash reassured the two concerned looking trainers, who nodded reluctantly before taking the offered items: Jason wrapped the blanket around his shoulder's whilst Natalie pulled the warm jacket on.

Ash smiled before yawning and standing up, stretching his arms, " _I'm going to go to sleep early - its been an emotional day and i'm exhausted..."_ Ash explained, making the two trainers nod in understanding - it had been one hell of an emotional day for Ash, so it was no surprise that he was tired. Grabbing his bag, Ash placed it againest the log and layed down, turning on his side to face the fire with a smile: Taking his hat off, Ash yawned and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep as he felt Natalie gently stroke his hair - also feeling Pikachu curl up around his stomach whilst Riolu smiled at the two, returning himself to his poke'ball to keep warm from the cold breeze.


	25. The Next Day

**\- 3:00 a.m -**

 **"** _Ash? Ash, wake up"_

Ash groaned softly, rolling onto his back and slowly opening his eyes, " _W-Who's there?"_ Ash demanded, his voice thick with sleep as he slowly pushed himself up and looked around, " _Shh, up here, in the tree"_ The voice spoke, making Ash look up at the tree, " _Meloetta?"_ Ash asked softly, making sure to stay quiet once he noticed Jason and Natalie sleeping near by.

Slowly standing up, Ash made sure not to disturb Pikachu -who was sleeping close to him - before making his way over to the tree Meloetta was sat in, climbing up as quietly as he could. Slowly stepping onto the thick branch of the tree, Ash sat down and slid to Meloetta's side, looking at the musical pokemon with curiosity, " _Whats wrong Meloetta? You look sad..."_ Meloetta blinked, raising her hand to touch her cheek - surprised when she felt the wetness of tears falling down her face, " _I-I didn't know i was crying...i was thinking about Ridley..."_ Ash nodded - he remembered Ridley as the boy who Meloetta sent back to the village with, " _Do you want to talk about it?"_

Meloetta seemed to hesitate as she looked down at the ground, " _We don't have to talk about him if you don't want - we can talk about something else"_ Ash reassured Meloetta, making her nod in agreement as Ash smiled, turning his attention to the sky, " _Sure is a beautiful night huh?"_ Ash spoke softly, hearing Meloetta sigh in relief - he didn't know why, but he had a feeling that Ridley was a sensitive topic for Meloetta right now, " **Changing the subject is better than forcing her to speak"** Ash thought as Meloetta looked to the sky, the millions of stars reflecting in her eyes as a smile made its way to her face.

 _"Thanks again Meloetta - for what you for me the other day and for coming with me today,"_ Ash started whilst looking at the stars, smiling when he felt Meloetta's gaze shift to him as he continued, " _For the past two years I've been struggling to control my emotions...especially my anger, but your singing calms me down so quickly, your amazing Meloetta..."_ The Melody Pokemon blushed but smiled whilst looking down at her hands, the two sharing a comfortable silence.

" _Ash...what are you going to do next?"_ Meloetta asked after a few minutes, looking to the raven haired trainer as he smiled and looked at her with a shrug, " _Some time ago I decided to travel around Kanto once again and earn my badges...so next I'm going to earn my Rainbow Badge...why?"_ Meloetta blushed as she looked to her hands again for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and looking into Ash's eyes, " _Can I come with you?"_ Ash blinked at the question, opening his mouth to answer - but he was interrupted when Meloetta kept talking.

" _I-I know I'm not a very strong pokemon, but I can train and get stronger!"_ Meloetta quickly continued, stopping when she sore Ash smile and chuckle softly, holding his hand up to calm the pokemon down, " _Of course you come with me...I was actually getting ready to ask you if you wanted to join us - and your strength in battle isn't important, your my friend so if you want to come along ill be happy"_ Meloetta blinked but smiled, floating over to Ash, " _R-Really?"_

Ash smiled and nodded whilst looking at hr as she floated in front of him, " _Of course...just one thing, do you want me to catch you? I just don't want people trying to catch you whilst were traveling, but if you would rather stay wild I understand"_ Meloetta blinked at his words - she hadn't thought about how other trainers would react to her, " _That makes sense, I'd like it if you captured me, but I would like to be left outside my poke'ball so I can explore the land with you"_ Ash smield and nodded moving to climb down the tree with Meloetta following him.

Quietly reaching into his bag, Ash pulled out an empty poke'ball and held it out to Meloetta, " _Just tap the middle button then I will let you out right away okay?"_ Meloetta nodded and pressed the poke'ball button, turning into red energy aas she was caught without a fight. Ash smiled and quickly called her back out, watching as she appear with a smile as Ash yawned softly, " _I must apologise for waking you so late..."_

 _"Its okay...I'm going to gt some more sleep alright, you try to as well..."_ Ash told his newest pokemon as he laid down on the floor once more, leaning his head back against his bag and closing his eyes, " _Sleep well Meloetta"_ Ash spoke softly, quickly falling asleep as Meloetta flew back up to the tree and sat on the branch once more, looking up at the stars with a small smile.

- **The Next Morning -**

Ash stretched his body as he approached the clearing - he had just finished his jog as he slowly approached his still sleeping companions. Ash glanced down at Pikachu with a grin, which the electric mouse shot back, " _Lets wake them up"_ Ash told his starter, who grinned and walked over to the still sleeping Natalie and Jason, " **3...2...1..."**

 _"AHHH!"_ The two trainers shouted as Ash dumped two buckets of cold water over the two whilst shouting, " _RISE AND SHINE!"_ Natalie and Jason shot up, completely soaked as they glared at Ash and Pikachu, who were laughing at the sight of the two soaked trainers, " _What the hell?!"_ Natalie demanded as she peeled away her now drenched sleeping bag, standing up and glaring at Ash as Jason followed suit, standing up and glaring at the two, " _You two overslept, so I thought a little water would wake you up!"_ Ash laughed out as Pikachu fell backwards, rolling on his back as he laughed loudly, " _What's wrong with just shaking us awake?!"_

Ash snorted slightly at Jason's words and shook his head, reaching into his bag and passing towels to each of them, " _Last time I tried that, it took me 10 minutes to wake you both up - this way was much faster"_ Natalie and Jason growled softly, taking the towels from Ash and began to dry themselves off - they were pissed that Ash had poured water on them, but he was right: they had woken up straight away.

 _"Don't ever do that again, or next time you will regret it!"_ Ash blinked but grinned sheepishly at Natalie's threat - he knew she would hold to that threat if he tried the same stunt again, " _Alright, alright, I wont do it again, but you guys need to be awake in the mornings okay?"_ The trainers grumbled but nodded as they finished drying themselves and handed the towels back to Ash, who folded them up and placed them back in his bag

With a grin on his face, Ash picked his bag up and slung it over his shoulder as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder: looking up to the tree, Ash shouted, " _Come on Meloetta, its time to go!"_ The musical pokemon soon appeared, floating down and landing on Ash's head as Ash began to walk away, stopping to look back at the annoyed faces of Natalie and Jason, " _You guys coming or not?"_

Jason and Natalie looked at each other as they packed their stuff, grins crossing their faces as they slung their own bags over their shoulders and looked back at Ash, " _You better run Ash, were going to get you for that stunt the s'morning!"_ Ash's eyes widened at Jason's words, quickly turning and beginning to run as the two trainer's chased him: the sound of their laughter echoing around the route as they ran.


	26. KER-CHING! Emergancy!

**"This place hasn't changed at all"** Ash thought as he walked the streets of Celadon City - it had taken less than two days to reach the town, so Ash had plenty of time to spare as he wondered the streets of the city: Natalie had decided to go to the shopping center - luckily Ash had managed to avoid going, but Jason ended up being dragged along, much to the blond haired boys disapproval. Ash chuckled to himself as he imagined a tired looking Jason carrying many, MANY boxes full of stuff that Natalie bought - but didn't really need.

" _Hey Ash, whats that place?"_ Ash looked up at Meloetta who had spoken, following her pointing hand towards a building, " _Thats the Game Corner - Its a gambling place basically, people buy special tokens and try to win more so they can buy items and pokemon..."_ Ash growled out the last word - he had never approved of buying and selling pokemon, it wasn't the same as catching and becoming friends with your pokemon: " _Can we go inside?"_ Ash hesitated at first, but upon seeing Meloetta's wide eyes made him sigh and nod, " _Alright, we can have a quick look,"_

Slowly approaching the brightly lit building, Ash sighed and pushed the door open, walking inside the building: his ears were almost immediately bombarded from the sounds of machine handles being pulled, shouts of anger and joy from the people playing as well as the sounds of coins being dispensed, " _Man i hate this place..."_ Ash grumbled as the door swung closed behind him, quickly stepping to the side as a man stomped out the building grumbling about " **Unfair** " and " **stupid** " the machines were.

Ash shook his head. " _Ooo! Can we play the machines? Please!"_ Ash sighed at Meloetta's excited force, nodding reluctantly as he slowly approached the counter, handing the woman behind the desk some money. After receiving 50 tokens, Ash slowly approached the machien, sitting down on the chair before looking up a Meloetta, " _You want to put one in?"_ Meloetta floated of Ash's head and nodded her head excitedly, taking the token from Ash's hand and placing it into the slot before looking at Ash with confusion, making him smile, " _You have to pull the lever to make the reels spin"_ Meloetta nodded, floating to leaver and pulling it down, letting go to watch the reels spin,

 _ **KER-CHING!"**_

Ash's eyes widened as the machine made the loud noise, the lights on the machine going crazy as hundreds of coins spilled out the bottom, " _You won Meloetta! Thats incredible!"_ Ash gawked at his musical pokemon, who clapped her hands happily, sitting on the growing pile of coins as the people aorund the room stared in awe.

 **\- In The Prize Room -**

 _"Are you sure about this? I mean it was your coin..."_ Meloetta asked Ash as she looked over the different prizes behind the counter: Ash smiled and nodded as Pikachu jumped to the counter and looked at the prizes as well, " _Of course, you won them so you get to spend them!"_ Ash insisted, watching as the Melody pokemon nodded, her eyes gazing aorund at all the different items.

Meloetta's eeys suddenly stopped on a cage slightly hidden, " _Whats that?"_ Ash blinked, leaning over and asking the clerk to see the cadge: Ash, Pikachu and Meloetta grew horrified at what they saw: It was a baby Vulpix - no older than a few weeks - but her condition is what horrified the group - her ribs were visible to the eyes and her eyes looked tired and hungry. Before Ash could say anything, Meloetta picked up the cadge and flew out the shop. Ash blinked and slammed the coins down on the counter, glaring at the surprised man behind the counter as he ran after Meloetta, Pikachu hot on his trail.

Running out, Ash quickly found Meloetta trying to pry the lock of the cadge open: Ash quickly ran to her and knelled down besides her - wipping out his pocket nife, Ash quickly disassembled the lock, reaching inside and gently taking the baby pokemon out - who was too weak from hunger to fight back as Ash quickly stood up and raced to the pokemon center.

* * *

 _"NURSE JOY WE NEED HELP!"_ Ash shouted as he barged through the doors, rushing up to the counter and showing Joy the baby Pokemon, " _She was at the game corner, please help her!"_ Nurse Joy's eyes widened at the poor pokemon, immediantly shouting for a stretcher which Ash gently placed the starving fire type on, watching with worry as she was whisked away into the operation room, Nuse Joy quickly following behind as the door slammed close at the red light above the door flashed.

 **\- Hours Later -**

Jason and Natalie had returned from shopping to find Ash and Pikachu pacing outside the operation room as well as Meloetta floating around the door with a worried look on her face, " _Ash?"_ The worried raven-haired trainer stopped pacing to look at Jason and Natalie with a worried look, " _What's wrong?"_ Ash shook his head, quickly explaining what had happened, making Jason and Natalie gasp in shock, " _Is Vulpix okay?!"_ Natalie asked - to which Ash shook his head, " _I-I don't know"_

 ** _DING_**

The three trainers looked to the door as Nurse Joy walked out wiping her forehead, " _Is she okay?"_ Ash quickly asked, sighing in relief when Joy nodded, " _She will be okay - she was on the edge of death, if you hadn't brought her when you did she would have died - she will need to stay in intense care for a few days, maybe a week bfore she can leave"_ Joy explained, making Ash nod in understanding.

" _You may go see her if you want, I need to go make a phone call - try and keep it brief, Vulpix needs her rest"_ Ash and the others nodded in understanding, walking into the operating room as Nurse Joy went over to her desk to make her phone call. Walking up to Vulpix's side, Ash kneeled down on one side whilst Natalie and Jason stood on the other, horrified looks on their faces at the state the poor fire type was in, " _How could anyone do this?"_

Ash shook his head in anger as he raised a hand to gently stroked the fur on the top of Vulpix's head, " _The Game Corner is a horrid place - they don't care about pokemon, they only care about profit"_ Ash growled out, his other fist clenching as he took a deep breath to calm himself down, " _Before we leave Celadon, I want to go to the police and report them"_ Jason and Natalie nodded in agreement at Ash's words - anyone who would treat a pokemon like this should be arrested! Just like the traitors were!

- **Later That Evening -**

 _"What did you guys buy?"_ Ash asked as the three walked into their room - trying to distract his worry, " _Get anything cool?"_ Jason and Natalie nodded, showing Ash two small bags of shopping: they knew he was trying to distract himself, and they were all to happy to follow along.

" _We got some Potions, some Antidotes and other healing items - we even found a place selling evolution stones, so we picked up a couple dozen of each - here, we got you some as well"_ Jason spoke up, handing Ash a small bag: Ash took the bag and looked inside surprise, blinking at the different evolution stones, " _Wow, there's every stone you can think off, these must have cost a fortune!"_

Natalie shrugged whilst setting her own bag down and sitting on her bed, " _Not really - they were having a huge sale on them"_ Ash blinked but nodded, placing the small bag into his pocket as he looked out the window, staring at the quickly darkening sky, " _Its starting to get late...we should get some sleep"_ The three trainers all yawned, changing into their pyjamas before climbing into their beds.


	27. 5 More Emergencies

Ash sighed as he sat up, moving his legs to hang over the side of his bed - It had been over an hour and he hadn't been able to sleep. Rubbing his eyes, Ash looked out of the window, watching as a shooting star past his window, " _Can't sleep either huh?"_ Ash jumped, turning to look at a smiling Natalie with a startled look, " _Thinking about Vulpix? Me to..."_ Ash smiled weakly and nodded, watching as Natalie stood up form her bed and walked over to Ash.

Ash stood up and took her hand with a smile, " _Wanna go visit her?"_ Ash nodded at the question, the two then quietly walking out the room, leaving a sleeping Pikachu and Jason behind them.

 **\- Pokemon Center Main Lobby -**

Ash and Natalie walked through the lobby, stopping at the counter and looking at a slightly tired looking Nurse Joy, who blinked at the arrival of the two trainers, " _Evening Nurse Joy...We we wondering if we could see Vulpix?"_ Natalie asked the Nurse, who blinked in surprise, " _We know its really late - but neither of us could sleep, we couldn't stop thinking about Vulpix..."_ Ash explained, the worried look on his face making Nurse joy smile weakly, " **They must really care for that poor pokemon"** She thought as she stood up straight and nodded, " _Okay, but you can't stay in their for very long - as i said yesturay the little one needs her sleep"_

Ash and Natalie nodded in understanding as Joy walked from her desk to the operation room, opening the door and allowing the two to enter: The door sliding closed as the two entered. Letting go of Natalie's hand, Ash walked over to the bed Vulpix was sleeping on, pulling a chair up to the left side of her bed as Natalie followed suit - pulling a chair up to the right side. Ash watched as Natalie gently stroked Vulpix's fur, a small smile on her face, " _Your really worried huh?"_ Natalie blinked and nodded as she looked at the sleeping fire pokemon, a small frown now on her face, " _I-I am...she's jsut a baby, how could anyone do this...?"_

" _Some people just don't care..."_ Ash whispered softly, reaching into his jacket pocket and passing Vulpix's poke'ball to Natalie, who blinked in confusion as Ash smiled, " _Thats her poke'ball - the clerk gave it to me before i left, i think she should go with you: your so worried about her, and i have so many pokemon to look after, i don't know if i will have the time to raise her...please take her"_ Natalie's eyes watered as she took the poke'ball from Ash, reaching over the small bed and pressing a soft kiss to his lips before whispering softly, " _Thank you Ash, i'll take good care of her - i promise..."_

 **\- The Next Morning -**

Ash yawned, blinking his eyes slowly as he sat up in his bed before he looked over to Jason and Natalie who were still asleep with a smile - him and Natalie had stayed with Vulpix for an hour before Nurse Joy said they had to leave: knowing that Vulpix would be in safe hands made it so Ash could go to sleep, the same reasoning seemed to work for Natalie as well, seeing as both trainers almost instantly fell asleep once back in the room. Deciding to let the two sleep, Ash looked down at a stretching and yawning Pikachu with a smile, " _Want to come for a run buddy?"_ Ash asked, smiling when the electric type nodded his head. Ash quickly and quietly pulled his shoes on, walking out the room and closing the door silently after Pikachu had made his way to his shoulder.

Walking through the lobby, Ash nodded at nurse Joy as he walked out, stretching his arms up as the thin rays of sun hit him: it was just after dawn, Ash noted as Pikachu jumped form his shoulder ad the two began to jog away from the center. Once the two were a far distance from the Center, Ash stopped running and looked at Pikachu, who stopped and looked at his trainer with confusion, " _Remember what happened yesterday? We managed to rescue Vulpix - but who knows how many other pokemon they have there! What do you say we go and pay them a little visit?"_ Pikachu blinked but him and Ash both nodded each other as they began making their way to the Game Corner.

Approaching the building, Ash looked around, noticing an open window and smirked, " _Lets go buddy - but be quiet alright?"_ Pikachu nodded at Ash's whisper as the raven haired boy slipped in through the window, the electric mouse following behind him, blinking and looking at Ash in confusion as he heard an audible gasp form his trainer, " _Ash? Whats wron-oh lord Arceus..."_ Pikachu stopped as he followed Ash's eyes, his own eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

In front of the two sat 5 cadges similar to the one Vulpix had been in - each had a pokemon inside, all looking at Ash with terror and pain in their eyes, " _How can someone do this...?"_ Ash whispered, slowly making his way to the cadges, kneeling down besides them: the pokemon inside all whimpered, pushing back further into the cadges as Ash knelt in front of them.

 _"Shhh, i'm not going to hurt you..."_ Ash whispered, pulling his knife out and quickly cutting of each of the locks, making the 5 pokemon look up at Ash in confusion as he placed the knife away, pulling 5 empty poke'balls out and palcing them in front of them, " _I'm going to get you guys out of here - but i can't carry you all, so i need to catch you - but don't worry, i'll release you as soon as your all healthy again okay?"_ The 5 pokemon looked at each other nervously before nodding their ehads gently - they had no choice but trust this boy! Each of the 5 pokemon quickly allowed themselves to be cauhgt, making Ash smile as he quickly gathered the poke'balls up before quietly and quickly slipping out the window, Pikachu jumping of his shoulder as he climbed out and began making his way back to the pokemon center.

* * *

" _Nurse joy! I have more pokemon that need your help!"_ Ash exclaimed as he jogged up to the counter whilst panting from running so fast, " _I rescued them from the Game Corner,"_ Ash started, quickly getting interrupted as Nurse Joy took the poke'balls with an understanding nod before disappearing into the back room as Ash let out a breath, moving to sit on the couches near the operating room.

 _"Ash? Is everything alright?"_ Ash heard Jason ask, making him turn his head to see Jason and Natlie walking up to him with concerned looks: Ash quickly explain what he had done, " _You did what?!"_ Natalie demanded, an upset look on her face, " _Why did you go alone?! You could have been hurt!"_ She continued,s stomping her foot as Ash stood with wide eyes, grabbing her shoulders, " _Nat look at me"_ Ash told the upset girl, who stopped shaking to look at a smiling Ash, " _I'm sorry if i worried you - but i didn't want you guys to get hurt or anything, i took Pikachu with me so i was safe - i just couldn't not try and save them - i'm just glad i was able to"_

Natalie frowned but nodded, calming down as Ash let her shoulders go, " _Alright, but don't do it again! Take me with you next time alright?"_ Ash smiled but nodded, pressing a reassuring kiss to her forehead before looking up as the operating door opened with a _**DING,**_ to reveal Nurse Joy walking out with a very tired looking face. Ash watched as she wiped her brow before walking up to her, " _How are they Nurse Joy?"_ The Nurse in question looked at Ash with a smile, " _They will be fine young man - you got them here just in time, however"_

 _"Next time i suggest you don't do something so reckless - the police were on their way to the Game Corner this morning to arrest the owner for abuse"_ Joy informed/scolded the boy, who just nodded in understanding as Nurse Joy stepped to the side, " _You may see them - but keep it brief"_

* * *

 **What 5 different pokemon do you want them to be? let me know!**


	28. Trust

Ash yawned and blinked his eyes open when he felt something moving against his cheek, lifting his head, Ash smiled when he realised that one of the pokemon he had saved from the Game Corner was happily licking his cheek, " _Hey their boy, you feeling better?"_ The small pokemon barked happily as Ash rubbed his eyes, placing a hand on the back of the pokemon, " _Guess I must have fallen asleep here last night huh?"_ Ash smiled as the pokemon nodded at him as he stood up and stretched his arms.

Thinking whilst looking at the pokemon, Ash smiled and pulled out his pokedex, " _Is it alright if I scan you with this? It will tell me all about you..." The pokemon blinked, tilting his head at the pokedex as Ash lowered it to his height so he could sniff it - once sniffed, the litte pokemon barked with a nod, making Ash smile as he pointed the pokedex at the pokemon:_

 **Rockruff, the Puppy Pokémon.**

 _Rockruff have lived with humans since ancient times. They train themselves by running around._

Ash smiled and nodded, " _So your names Rockruff? that's awesome, I've never seen a pokemon like you before so you must be from a different region..."_ Ash said as the now-named Rockruff wagged his tail happily at Ash, " _Ruff! Ruff!"_ Ash smiled, stroking the fur on the puppy pokemon's back gently whilst looking at his pokedex and nodding, " _Says here your found in Alola - that's really cool, I wonder how you got all the way over here?"_ Ash thought-out loud to himself, picking Rockruff up as he jumped into his lap and looking at the other pokemon lying on the other beds, all awake and looking at Ash with wide eyes.

Smiling at the pokemon, Ash held his pokedex up, waiting until each pokemon nodded their head before scanning each of them: Walking over to the next bed, Ash pointed his pokedex at the pokemon, listening as the robotic voice of Dexter spoke up:

 **Litten, The Fire Cat Pokemon**

 _Litten show few emotions and prefer being alone. It takes time to build any level of trust. While grooming itself, it builds up fur inside its stomach. It sets the fur alight and spews fiery attacks, which change based on how it coughs._

Ash nodded to himself as he looked down at the Fire Cat pokemon, watching as he looked at Ash slowly before turning his eyes away, " _Guess you don't trust me yet huh? That's okay, I get it - take all the time you need, just focus on getting better for now"_ Litten looked at Ash with a slightly surprised look - it was clear to Ash that the fire type was use to other people trying to force the pokemon to get along with them, " _So your from Alola as well?"_ Ash said as he looked at his pokedex, " _Says here that your a Starter pokemon from that region - that's pretty cool"_ Litten blinked but nodded his head, closing his large yellow eyes and resting his head on his paws, making Ash smile as he moved onto the next bed, pointing his pokedex at the pokemon:

 **Dunsparce, The Land Snake Pokemon**

 _Dunsparce has a drill for its tail. It uses this tail to burrow into the ground backwards. This Pokémon is known to make its nest in complex shapes deep under the ground._

Ash smiled at the small land snake pokemon, kneeling down to place a hand on his head, " _You've always been one of my favourite pokemon"_ Ash started, making the normal type look at Ash in surprise, " _I know a lot of people think Dunsparce are weak - but I think a pokemon that keeps pushing itself to get stronger and can dig into the ground with only there tails is really strong"_ Small tears appeared in Dunsparce's eyes at Ash words, nuzzling against his hand at his words, making Ash smile as he stood up, chuckling when Dunsparce shook his head and hopped towards Ash, " _You wanna ride on my shoulder?"_ Ash smiled, holding his arm out as the normal type nodded, climbing up Ash's arm and settling on his shoulder, nuzzling his face gently.

Ash chuckled as he moved onto the final two pokemon: the two seemed inseparable, insisting on sharing a bed as they cuddled together:

 **Growlithe, The Puppy Pokemon**

 _While loyal to its master, the Growlithe will drive away enemies by barking and biting._

 **Litleo, The Lion Cub Pokemon**

 _They set off on their own from their pride and live by themselves to become stronger. These hot-blooded Pokémon are quick to fight._

Ash nodded as he recognised Growlithe, but went on to look at Litleo's information with a raised brow, " _Wow, so your from a place called Kalos - says its really for away from here..._ " Ash mused out loud, kneeling down next to the bed of the two, smiling as the started growling at him, " _Relax...I know those last people hurt you guys, but I'm not the same"_ The two pokemon's growling seemed to die down a little, but they continued to look at Ash with weary eyes as he reached a hand forward.

Growlithe was the first to step forward, sniffing Ash's hand cautiously before looking back at Litleo and nodding, making the lion cub pokemon step forward slowly, sniffing Ash's hand as well. Ash smiled, slowly and gently stroking Growlithe's fur, placing Rockruff on the bed so he could reach across and gently pat Litleo's head, " _You can trust me...all of you"_ Ash spoke, looking from Growlithe and Litleo to Rockruff, then to Dunsparce and Litten - who had lifted his head when Ash spoke, " _I don't know what they did to you - but I would never do that to any pokemon, ever - you can trust me"_

Dunsparce smiled, jumping form Ash's shoulder and onto the bed as Litten stood up and jumped to the bed: Ash smiled as they all gathered on the one bed, " _I'm going to go for a soda - I'll be back soon with some food for you guys"_ The 5 pokemon all looked at each other before looking back at Ash's retreating form, all of them thinking the same thing: " **Maybe this human is the one I can trust"**


	29. Rainbows

Ash, Natalie and Jason watched in satisfaction as the Game Corner was raided - multiple employees were forced out of the building, handcuffs around the wrists as the police officers walked them to their van, " _Sir, you are under arrest for the crime of first degree pokemon abuse of multiple occasions"_ The three trainers heard Officer Jenny say as she walked out the Game Center, pushing a well-dressed man out as she went - the owner.

After all the employee's and the owner were locked in the van, Officer Jenny and the other police officers faced Ash and the other's, saulting them, " _We thank you for helping bring these criminals to justice"_ The three trainers nodded at the officers as they lowered their hands, climbing into the van and driving away. Jason smiled and nodded the police cars drove off, " _People like that make me sick - I'm glad there going to be locked away!"_ Ash and Natalie nodded in agreement as Jason looked at them, " _Definitely"_ Natalie agreed as she stroked Vulpix's - who was nestled in her arms - fur gently.

Ash smiled, his hands grazing over the 5 new poke'balls on his waist as he took a deep breath before looking at the two, " _Now that those crooks are locked away...do you guys want to come to the gym with me?"_ Ash asked the two, who nodded, making Ash smile as he turned and began to walk towards the gym, " _Lets get going then"_

 **\- Outside The Celadon Gym -**

Ash looked up at the gym with a smile, " _This time we will earn the badge, right Pikachu?" "Yeah!"_ Pikachu shouted, a look of determination on both his and Ash's face as they nodded at each other before pushing the doors open and walking inside: Natalie and Jason following the two closely. " _Hello? I'm here to request a gym battle"_ Ash shouted into the blooming garden that was Celadon's Gym, watching as Erika appeared from behind a large bush with a smile on her face, " _Ash Ketchum? Is that you?"_

" _Nice to see you again Erika, I've come to have a battle for a gym badge"_ Erika blinked in confusion, looking at Ash as he continued, " _Last time, I got my gym badge for helping you put out that fire - I'd like to earn my badge properly this time, if your okay with that?"_ Erika smiled and nodded, leading the group towards a clearing, stopping at the far side and turning to Ash, " _I understand now - of course we can have a battle for a badge: this will be a one-on-one battle - a lot of my pokemon have aged since you last came, so now I have just my one who can still battle right now"_ Erika explained when she sore the confused looks on the three trainers faces. Ash nodded, watching as Erika produced a poke'ball from the sleeve of her kimono, throwing it out sideways as she called out softly, " _Battle time my friend"_

 _"Vileplume!"_ The grass type called out as she appeared to the field, shaking her head with a happy smile on her face as she did a little dance, " _So Gloom evolved? congratulations"_ Ash commented, smiling when he heard Natalie giggle at the dance Vileplume was doing: Reaching to his belt, Ash smiled and threw out his poke'ball, watching as his newly acquired Litleo appeared to the field.

" _Litleo!"_ The Lion Cub Pokemon cried out as he appeared, shaking his fur as he stood in a battle stance, his eye brows lowered and a grin on his face, " _A pokemon from Kalos, interesting - Vileplume, lets start things off with_ **Stun Spore"** " _Vile!"_ Vileplume shouted, positioning her head forwards as the flower atop her head began to shake slightly as it began to produce yellow spores, sending them straight towards Litleo, " _Use_ **Hyper Voice!"** Ash quickly commanded - Litleo quickly jumped in the air, opening his jaw and shouting a loud, " _LITLEO!"_ As pulsating sound waves made contact with the approaching spores, repelling them and sending them back and striking Vileplume, who cried out as the paralyzing spores hit her body.

" **Flamethrower!"** Ash quickly commanded, watching as Litleo shot the burning attack - directly hitting the now paralyzed Vileplume, " _Plume!"_ Vleplume cried out as the super effective attack hit, falling backwards with swirls in her eyes. Ash blinked in surprise at how fast Litleo took down Vileplume: Erika shared his look of surprise as she quickly returned her fallen pokemon, " _I must say that you have trained your Litleo very well - he is very strong, here is the rainbow badge, you definitely earned it"_ Ash slowly took the badge offered to him with a sheepish face, " _T-thanks Erika, i'm sorry about Vileplume, I hope she is okay"_ Erika laughed whilst waving him off, " _Don't you worry, she will be up and ready to fight by tomorrow - if your ever in town again, pop in and see us!"_

Ash smiled and nodded, returning Litleo before walking out the Gym, his face quickly turning to shock as he looked at Litleo's poke'ball, " _I didn't know Litleo was so strong!"_ Jason shouted as he and Natalie followed Ash, a look of awe on his face, " _He absolutely destroyed that gym with just one attack!"_ The blond haired boy continued to gush, making Ash and Natalie sweat drop as he continued to go on and on about Litleo's strength as the trio walked away from the gym.

 _"Did you know he was that strong?"_ Natalie asked, blinking when Ash shook his head, " _Really? Wow...you got one strong fire type there then...right?"_ Ash smiled and nodded, placing Litleo's poke'ball back on his belt before he stopped to look at the two, reaching a hand up to stroke Pikachu's cheek gently, earning a happy, " _Pikaaa"_

" _The next gym is in Fuchsia City - Koga, I earned my badge from him properly, so I don't need to go to his gym: same with Blains, I earned his the right way, so I just need to earn the Viridian Gym Badge" "AWWWW"_ Jason whined at Ash's words, " _I wanted to go to the Safari Zone!"_ Ash chuckled at the boy with a nod, " _Well if you want we can still go - i'm not in a rush to get to Viridian so we can take a detour and visit the Safari Zone before we go back"_

 _"AWESOME!"_ Jason cheered happily, running away from the group as they reached the outskirts, stopping after a few seconds and turning slowly to look at Ash and Natalie - who were staring after him as he ran, " _I'm going the wrong way, aren't I?"_ Ash and Natalie laughed and nodded as Jason blushed, running back to the two as they headed in the opposite direction - towards the Safari Zone!

* * *

 **If there are any pokemon you guys want Ash to catch, let me know! I've got an idea of some pokemon he will catch - but if there are specific pokemon you want him to have, let me know!**


	30. Safari Zone

Walking around the Safari Zone, Ash looked around the large plains with watchful eyes: in his left hand was a bucket containing 30 Safari Ball. Jason had ran straight into the zone and disappeared almost right away - Natalie followed his lead, wondering off to the north of the zone whilst Ash decided to search th center and southern parts.

stopping and looking around, Ash smiled when he spotted a small group of pokemon: coughing softly to make his presence known, the group of pokemon looked at Ash startled - making the boy place the bucket down and hold his hands up as he slowly approached the group, " _Relax, I'm not going to catch you"_ The group of pokemon looked at each other, relaxing when Ash placed the poke'balls down before approaching them. Ash smiled, kneeling down to the group of pokemon, holding his hand out for them: The pokemon closest to Ash - a small looking Poochyena - slowly moved to Ash's hand, sniffing at it gently before smiling and nuzzling against his hand before nodding at the other pokemon behind him, who quickly followed the little pup pokemon and gathered around Ash.

Watching as the different pokemon gathered around him, Ash took not of the different pokemon: Other than Poochyena - there was in an Aron, an Electrike, a Seedot and a pokemon Ash had never seen before - it resembled a small bird with two big black eyes and rd/grey/black and white feathers. Pulling out his pokedex, Ash pointed it at the mysterious pokemon:

 **Fletchling, The Tiny Robin Pokemon**

 _Although Fletchling's chirp is quite beautiful to hear, it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory._

Ash nodded, pocketing his pokedex with a smile, " _Can i be honest with you guys?"_ Ash asked the group of pokemon, who blinked but nodded at Ash as he slowly stood up, indicating over the bucket of poke'balls, " _I am interested in catching you all - to become part of my fmaily - but i don't think its far to just catch you without letting you get to know me a little first, i don't like taking pokemon who might have been happy where they are"_ Ash explained to the group, watching as their eyes went to the bucket of poke'balls, then back to Ash and finally to each other.

" _I understand if you don't want to come with me,"_ Ash started after noticing the unsure looks on the pokemon's faces, " _A lot of the pokemon i have with me came with me by choice, not because i forced them to - if you want you can talk to Pikachu first?"_ The raven haired boy nodded at Pikachu, who jumped form his shoulder and began talking to the group of pokemon as Ash walked over to the bucket of poke'balls, standing and waiting patiently.

A few minutes past before Pikachu ran back to Ash, making the raven haired boy look at his best friend with a curious face, " _They all agreed that they would like to come with you - but there is a catch"_ Pikachu began, making Ash nod in understanding, " _Their part of a little gang that has three leaders - they want you to talk to them first"_ Ash nodded in understanding whilst adjusting his hat with a smile as he looked at the group of pokemon in front of him, " _I understand, i'll leave the poke'ball's here and you guys can take me to the leaders okay? Pikachu, can you wait with the poke'balls for me?"_ Pikachu nodded, sitting down next to the bucket as Ash followed the small group of pokemon as they lead him away.

* * *

Ash pushed the through the bushes, stopping when he noticed the group of pokemon had stopped to look at him, " _Is this them?"_ Ash asked when he noticed three pokemon standing near a pond: The pokemon all nodded, making Ash smile, " _You guys wait here, i'll go talk to them"_ The pokemon looked a little nervous, but nodded as they watched Ash approach their three leaders.

 _"Scizor? Scizor!"_ Shouted the first of the pokemon - A Scizor - to notice Ash, alerting the other two pokemon: both were pokemon Ash hadn't seen before - the first resembled a bipedal bird with a mask like feature on its face whilst the other resembled a giant crab with large boxing glove shaped hands. The two pokemon turned there heads at Scizor's shout, quickly getting into a defensive stance as Ash approached them with his hands raised, " _Don't be alarmed - I'm not here to catch you, I only want to talk to you"_ The three pokemon relaxed a little when the boy in front of them appeared to have no poke'balls on him, but continued to look at the boy wearily as he lowered his arms, a smile on his face.

 _"I have befriend a group of pokemon who wish to become part of my family,"_ Ash started, making the three pokemon look at Ash in shock at his words - most trainers only wanted pokemon as tools, not as family, " _But before I can accept them, they asked me to tlak to you three first, they said you were their leaders - and that you protect them from nasty trainers who only want them because they are uncommon in this area"_

 _"I must admit, i was surprised to see such rare pokemon in the Kanto Safari Zone - but i didn't want to jsut catch them and take them away from there homes and family if they didn't want me to"_ Ash explained, watching as the surprised looks on the three pokemon's faces slowly began to show hints of respect as he continued, " _Almost none of my family has come with me through force - and those that i did catch i spoke to and offered to release them if they wished "_

As the three pokemon turned to discus things among themselves, Ash pulled his pokedex out once more - pointing it at the two pokemon he hadn't seen before:

 **Hawlucha, The Wrestling Pokemon**

 _Although its body is small, its proficient fighting skills enable it to keep up with big bruisers like Machamp and Hariyama._

 **Crabrawler, The Boxing Pokemon**

 _Crabrawler is always aiming to be number one. Crabrawler will guard its weak spots with its claws in battle and throw punches, looking for an opening._

Ash nodded to himself, placing his pokedex away as the group turned to him, " _You three seem to be very strong pokemon - i respect that you took it upon yourselves to protect these little ones: if you want you can become a part of my family as well - but if at any point you wish to leave, i can bring you back here and release you once more: what do you think?"_ The three pokemon looked at each other before nodding, turning and nodding at Ash, making him smile as he turned to se the other group of pokemon celebrating, " _Its great to have you all as part of my family, ill introduce you to my other pokemon after we leave, for now lets get back to Pikachu"_

 **\- Back With Pikachu -**

Pikachu stood up with a smile as Ash returned, blinking when he noticed the three strong looking pokemon following him, " _Don't worry buddy - these are the leaders of these pokemon, they have agreed to join are family as well, so long as i keep my promise to protect and love them, as well as release them if they wish"_ Pikachu blinked but nodded, watching as Ash picked up the poke'balls and proceeded to catch the pokemon, just as a loud sound emanated through the Safari Zone:

" _ **ATTENTION, YOUR TIME IN THE SAFARI ZONE IS UP - PLEASE REPORT BACK TO THE OFFICE TO RETRIEVE YOUR POKEMON"**_

* * *

 **Quick thing guys - i'm thinking of writing a side story all about Ash training his pokemon since its getting arder to write it into the story, what do you guys think?**


	31. Final Gym Badge pt1

Ash walked towards the Viridian Gym with ready look on his face: on one shoulder sat Pikachu, on the other Riolu whilst on his head rested Meloetta - all sharing the same look as Ash as the raven haired boy stopped and looked up at the gym, " _This is it, the last gym in Kanto then we can show everyone in the Indigo League just how strong we really are, are you guys ready?"_ Ash asked his three pokemon, each shouting, " _Yeah!"_ Stood slightly behind Ash was both Natalie and Jason, who were smiling at their friends excitement.

Looking back at Natalie and Jason, Ash smiled and nodded, pushing the gym doors open and stepping inside the gym, " _Hello, I'm here to have a battle for the Viridian City Gym Badge!"_ Ash's shout echoed around the large battlefield, " _Welcome, lets begin, 5 on 5, go"_ the gym leader stated as he seemingly raised up form within the ground, throwing a poke'ball onto the field:

" _Rhydon!"_ The grey rhino like pokemon shouted, stomping his foot down and getting into a battle stance: Ash smirked - he liked this gym leader, straight to the point, plus his pokemon looked strong. Reaching to his belt, Ash grabbed a poke'ball and silently threw it out, watching as it popped open to reveal Infernape, " _ALRIGHT_ _!"_ He cried, his fist clenched as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet - a battle ready look in his eyes and a grin on his face as he stared down the rock/ground type in front of him.

Grond looked at Ash's Infernape with a raised brow, " _A fighting type? smart...Rhydon use_ **Earthquake"** _"RHYDON!"_ Rhydon roared, jumping into the air and slamming both feet down on the floor: Infernape grunted as he wobbled on his feet, trying to keep his balance, " _Keep moving Infernape, get in close and use_ **Brick Break"** Infernape quickly took of, darting around the field as it continued to shake, both arms glowing brightly as he appeared besides Rhydon, smashing them againest the rock type.

 _"Nice shot - but this isn't over - use_ **Rain Dance** _and_ **Thunder"** Rhydon quickly recovered, producing a ball of water in his mouth and shooting it into the air before firing a shot of electricity after it. The electricity struck the ball of water, making it explode - spreading angry thunder clouds across the ceiling and shrouding the field, " **Thunder"** Grond called out again, making Ash cruse softly as he shouted, " **FLAMETHROWER!"** Both pokemon shot the attacks at each other, fire meeting electricity as rain began to drizzle around the field.

The falling rain drops hissed againest Infernape's **Flamethrower** as Rhydon's **Thunder** began to overpower Infernape's attack, eventually slicing through the weakened flames and striking Infernape, " _AHHHH!"_ Ash heard Infernape cry out as the electric attack shit him, the fire starter rearing his head back in pain, " _Stay strong Infernape!"_ Ash called out as the **Thunder** came to an end, leaving small sparks of electricity crackling of Infernape's body, " _Can you keep going?"_ Infernape grunted, but nodded, shaking the electricity away, making Grond look at the fire type with an impressed look, " _Impressive, not many pokemon can take my Rhydon's_ **Thunder,** _but he wont stand another,_ **Thunder** _once more!"_

 _"_ **Dig!"** Infernape quickly dug into the ground, narrowly missing the second **Thunder -** which began to spiral around the field as it searched for Infernape, " _COME UP!"_ Ash shouted as Infernape came up behind Rhydon, a grin on his face as the spiraling **Thunder** raced towards him, striking Rhydon who stood in front of him, " _RHYDON!"_ The ground/rock type shouted at the electricity stuck its horn, exploding and sending him flying back as Infernape quickly jumped out the way, small flinches coming from him as the drizzling water continued to fall onto him.

Rhydon quickly shook itself as the **Thunder** came to an end, flinching as he stepped forwards, " _Not bad"_ Grond commented, having not predicted the move Ash had pulled, " _A trainer has never done that before, guess we will have to change tactics -_ **Rock Blast"** Rhydon shook the remaining electricity away from its body, charging up the rocks in its hands before shooting them at Infernape, " _Run and use_ **Brick Break!"** Infernape's arms began to glow as he ran towards the blasting rocks, smashing through the rocks with ease before slamming his arms againest Rhydon's stomach, " _Finish it with_ **Close Combat!"** Ash called out, watching as Infernape quickly began punching and kicking the still recovering rock/ground type, who roared in pain as Infernape's final kick hit him, sending him flying back, hitting the wall behind him.

" _Return"_ Grond spoke with a monotone voice as he raised his poke'ball to call back his pokemon once he noticed the swirls in the rhino pokemon's eyes. Placing the poke'ball on his waist, Grond looked to Ash with an impressed face, " _Very good, but lets see how you do againest my next pokemon, go"_ Ash looked up from Infernape - who he had ran to him - finishing his praising as he watched Grond call his second pokemon to the field.

" _Sandslash!"_ The hedgehog like pokemon spoke as he appeared to the field, his clawed arms reared back and ready to fight. Looking at Infernape, Ash smiled slightly, " _You want to keep going?" "Hell yeah!"_ Infernape quickly replied, jumping back to the field and staring down the ground hedgehog pokemon, " _Alright, start things of_ _with_ **Brick Break!"** Infernape quickly ran forwards, his arms reared back as he quickly approached Sandslash, " _Dodge and use_ **Poison Jab"** Sandslash suddenly disappeared from where he stood as Infernape swung his arms, appearing behind the shocked fire type and quickly jabbing his sickly purple colored claw into his back.

Infernape cried out, falling forwards with swirls in his eyes, making Ash sweat drop as he returned his fallen pokemon, looking at a surprised looking Grond, " _Infernape can get a big head sometimes - he must not have realized how much damage he had taken"_ Ash explained as he placed Infernape's back on his belt and reached for his second one, throwing it out with a ready face, " _Showtime!"_ Glaceon's female voice shouted as she appeared to the field, doing a flip in the air before landing on the field.

 _"Lets do this Glaceon, use_ **Ice Beam!"** Ash quickly order - Glaceon opened her mouth whilst jumping in the air, shooting the beam of ice straight towards Sandslash, " **Poison Sting"** The poisoness needle shaped stingers met the beam of ice, the ice quickly freezing the **Poison Stings** as the attacks collided, " **Crush Claw"** Sandslash ran towards Glaceon, his left claw glowing bright white as he brought the claw up, striking Glaceon under her chin, " _AH!"_ Glaceon cried as she flied up into the air, " **Shadow Ball!"** Glaceon opened her closed eyes, readjusting her body before shooting multiple **Shadow Balls -** each of them either hitting Sandslash or the area around him, throwing up a small dust storm.

" _Don't let up,_ __ **Quick Beam!"** Ash instructed, watching as Glaceon began running into a **Quick Attack** with her mouth open, jumping at the last second and diving towards a stunned Sandslash. Slamming into the quill covered pokemon's body, Glaceon quickly zig-zagged back, shooting her **Ice Beam** \- colliding with a recovering Sandslash, who cried out in shock and pain as the super effective attack struck his back, freezing his quills. But Ash and Glaceon weren't done yet: Glaceon quickly zig-zagged back towards Sandslash, slamming into the ground types back, shattering the ice on his back and forcing the ice shards into his skin, " _SLASH!"_ Sandslash cried out falling backwards with swirls in his eyes, " _Sand...slash..."_

 _"Great job Glaceon!"_ Ash cheered as Grond returned the fallen Sandslash, opening his arms as Glaceon ran to him and jumped in his arms, " _You did amazing in your first battle!" "Thanks Ash!"_ Glaceon said happily, a small blush on her face, " _First battle?"_ The two heard Grond say in surprise, making them look at his surprised face with a nod, " _Glaceon here use to be a contest pokemon - and this was her battling debue"_

Grond nodded in understanding, " _Well you have trained her well, she is very powerful - especially it being her first battle"_ He complimented, making Ash and Glaceon smile and nod in thanks, " _Lets see how your Glaceon does against one of my most seasoned battlers: Go"_ He continued, throwing his third poke'ball to the field as Glaceon jumped from Ash's arms back t the field - both her and Ash's eyes focused on the emerging pokemon as the white light began to take shape.


	32. Final Gym Badge pt2

" _Trio"_ Grond's 3rd pokemon stated as she appeared, the three heads of the Dugtrio each having a battle ready look on there faces: Ash smiled, looking down at Glaceon as he raised her poke'ball and returned her - standing up with a new poke'ball in his hand, Ash blinked when he saw the confused look on Grond's face, " _Why did you not continue with Glaceon? She didn't take any damage during that battle?"_ The brown eyed man asked Ash, who smiled and looked down at Glaceon's poke'ball, " _This wasn't just her first real pokemon battle - it was her first time using a combination of moves - I could tell by the look on her face and the way she was breathing that she was exhausted from the amount of energy she used, I didn't want her to get hurt"_ Ash explained, making Grond blink but nod in respect and understanding as Ash enlarged his third poke'ball and threw it to the field.

" _Brawler!"_ Crabrawler cried out as he appeared to the field, punching the ground twice upon release before raising his fists to his face, bobbing them backwards and forwards as he looked at the Dugtrio across from him, " _His name is Crabrawler - he's from a place called the Alola region"_ Ash explained upon the surprised and confused look that Grond bore upon seeing his fighting crab pokemon, " _The Alola region? That's some distance"_ Grond commented, nodding his head in understanding - he had heard of the region but didn't know of the pokemon that resided there.

 _"Lets start things of with_ **Bubblebeam!"** Crabrawler responded via opening his blue boxing claws, shooting two barrages of bubbles towards Dugtrio, " **Dig"** The mole like trio pokemon disappeared under ground, easily missing the beams of bubbles - Crabrawler looked around with confusion as Dugtrio disappeared, a startled look on his face, " _Put your fists on the ground - try and sense Dugtrio's movement like we practiced!"_ Ash called out, watching as Crabrawler placed his fists on the ground and closed his eyes.

" _Jump and use_ **Scald!"** Ash shouted when he noticed Crabrawler opened his eyes - the crab like pokemon quickly jumped into the air as Dugtrio appeared beneath him, opening his right claw and shooting the boiling water, hitting the ground type directly, " _TRIO!"_ Dugtrio cried out as the water hit her, " _Stay strong, use_ **Earthquake!"** Grond called out - Dugtrio scrunched her eyes closed as the water stopped coming followed by quickly shaking the ground: using her small feet to shake it from underneath the ground.

 _"What the-?"_ Ash blinked in surprise at what he saw: Crabrawler was hovering in the air instead of heading back towards the ground, " _What going on? Are you okay?!"_ Ash shouted to his panicking pokemon - who was flailing around in the air as he was moved from the left to the right: Grond blinked in surprise at what was happening, " _Stop for a minute Dugtrio"_ Dugtrio stopped shaking the earth, looking up at the floating Crabrawler with confusion.

 _"Gengar!"_ A ghostly sounding voice suddenly spoke out as a figure began to form around the still floating Crabrawler - Holding onto Crabrawler was the ghost type Gengar, who wore a cheeky grin hat Ash instantly recognised with a raised brow, " _Haunter? Is that you?"_ The Gengar laughed in reply, floating down and placing Crabrawler on the ground before floating over to Ash, grabbing his hat of his head and pulling a face, making Ash laugh, " _Still the prankster I see"_ He commented, making Gengar grin as he flipped up side down, sticking his tong out and pulling his mouth open towards Ash.

Grond, Jason and Natalie blinked in surprise, " _You know him?"_ Jason spoke up, making Ash nod as Gengar floated around the room, pulling different faces at everyone as he did, " _I knew him when he was a Haunter - I left him with Sabrina a long time ago"_ Ash explained as everyone nodded, confused looks still on their faces as Gengar stopped in front of Ash, placing his hat back on his head.

With a smile, Ash lifted his hat and looked at Gengar, " _You want to join me don't you?"_ Gengar grinned and nodded, floating around Ash before pressing one of his empty poke'balls - capturing himself without a fight, making Ash laugh as the other's just watched in amazement, " _Guess I caught a Gengar"_ Ash spoke as he looked to Grond, " _Sorry about that - Gengar loves to prank people, can we continue the battle?"_ Grond quickly snapped out of his shock to nod as he looked at his Dugtrio, " _Use_ **Earthquake"** Shaking her own shock away, Dugtrio quickly began shaking the earth once more.

Crabrawler snapped out of his own shock as the ground beneath him began to shake, making him wobble and fall over, flinching in pain as he did so, " _Counter with_ **Bulldoze!"** After getting to his feet, Crabrawler quickly stomped on the ground: sending a shockwave across the field that struck the grounded Dugtrio, who flinched, her **Earthquake** coming to a halt as the shock wave hit her, " _Use_ **Crabhammer!"** " _Dodge!"_ Grond shouted - but he wasn't fast enough. Whilst Dugtrio was still recovering from the shockwaves, Crabrawler quickly approached her, swinging his water covered fist and connecting with one of her three heads, " _TRIO!"_ She cried out as the fist made contact with her, a small explosion happening as her three heads fell in different directions, swirls in all her eyes.

Grond returned his fainted pokemon silently, calling his 4th pokemon out with the same silence as Ash praised Crabrawler, " _Golem!"_ The ground type roared as he appeared to the field, stomping his left foot in a similar motion to that of a sumo-wrestler, his small fists clenched as he looked down at Crabrawler. Nodding towards Crabrawler, Ash quickly let go of the crab - who ran back to the field, moving his fists backwards and forwards once more, " **Bubblebeam!"** Jumping into the air, Crabrawler opened his claws and shot the barrage of bubbles towards Golem once more, " **Rollout** _into_ **Flamethrower"**

Easily dodging the beam of bubbles heading towards him, Golem rolled to the side and jumped into the air, uncurling himself as he opened his mouth and shot his **Flamethrower =** Which engulfed a surprised Crabrawler, " _BRAWLER!"_ The boxing crab cried out as the flames surrounded him, falling to the ground with a small thud and a grunt, " _Crab..."_ pushing himself to his feet, Crabrawler glared at Golem, nodding back towards a slightly concerned looking Ash before staring down the ground type in front of him, " _If you sure...Use_ **Double Team** _and_ **Rock Smash!"**

After duplicating himself so that six copies of himself covered the field, all the Crabrawler's jumped and swung their gloving fists towards Golem. " **Defense Curl"** Crabrawler swung his fists, falling backwards gripping his fist in pain as Golem curled up, deflecting the **Rock Smash -** taking no damage from the attack as he uncurled himself at Grond's words, " **Stone Edge"** Golem's body became surrounded with a blue light as rocks raised from the ground before hurtling and slamming into Crabrawler.

 _"Crabrawler!"_ Ash shouted as Crabrawler flew backwards, landing on his back with swirls in his eyes, " _Brawler..."_ He muttered softly as Ash knelt down to him, sitting him up with a smile, " _You were great out there buddy - take a good rest"_ The raven haired boy praised as he returned the crab pokemon, placing his poke'ball on ihs belt as he stood up, " _Thats one strong Golem you have"_ Ash commented as he withdrew his next to last poke'ball, throwing it to the field to reveal his own Golem, " _Let's see who's is stronger!"_ Ash proclaimed, chuckling when he heard Golem shout, " _I am!"_

Grond smirked at Ash's words, " **Flamethrower"** His pokemon opened his mouth, shooting the scorching flames towards the Ash's Golem, " **Rollout!"** Ash countered as his Golem curled into a ball, speeding towards the incoming fire - cutting through the flames with ease before slamming into Grond's Golem, " _Gol!"_ G-Golem called out **(G-Golem so its easier to write!)** in pain as A-Golem rammed into him, making him skid back slightly, " **Rock Polish"** Quickly regaining his composure, G-Golem roared as his body glowed white, his speed increasing as A-Golem skidded to a halt in front of Ash.

 **"Brick Break!"** Both trainers called out - both Golem's arms began to glow maroon red as they charged towards each other: G-Golem reach A-Golem first, swinging his glowing arms and smacking him to the side, " _Golem!"_ A-Golem cried out as he was knocked to the side, " _Stay strong buddy -_ **Roll-Fire!"** Roaring his name out, A-Golem quickly shot a small **Flamethrower** as he curled into a ball and sped towards G-Golem - his rock like body now surrounded with fire as he smashed into the surprised ground type, who flew backwards, landing on his hands and knees with a grunt whilst A-Golem jumped to the air, uncurling himslef and putting the flames out as he landed in front of Ash, softly panting as he stared back at G-Golem.

Both Golem's panted as they stared at each other until they both grinned, A-Golem falling backwards and G-Golem falling forwards as they both grunted with swirls in their eyes.


	33. Final Gym Badge pt3

_"Looks like they were even"_ Ash spoke as he and Grond returned there fallen pokemon: Grond nodded as he placed his poke'ball away, reaching for his final poke'ball: looking towards Ash - who held his own last poke'ball in his hand - Grond smirked, " _Lets finish this_ " The brown haired man proclaimed as both trainers threw their final poke'balls into the air. _"This battle is so cool!"_ Jason whispered to Natalie as he sat on the edge of the bench, an excited look in his eyes, " _I have to get Ash to teach me how he trains!"_ Natalie nodded in reply, her eyes trained to the thrown poke'balls - a look of anticipation in her eyes as the poke'balls snapped open to reveal both trainers 5th pokemon.

 _"Golurk""Perior!"_ Both pokemon announced as they materialized from their poke'balls, " _A Golurk?! Awesome!"_ Ash and Grond heard Jason say excitedly, making the two roll their eyes but smile as they looked at each other, " _Your Golurk looks strong" "As does you Rhyperior - lets finish this young man, Golurk, lets start things of with_ **Iron Defense"** Golurk's eyes flashed slightly as its body shone a brilliant silver, " _Lets get things going with with_ **Iron Tail!"** Ash shouted - Rhyperior roared,lumbering towards the the ghost/ground type and swinging his brightly glowing tail towards it, " _Up"_ Golurk reacted quickly, jet like power coming from its legs and arms as it took to the air, avoiding Rhyperior's swinging tail which smashed into the ground, throwing rocks into the air.

 _"_ **Rock Blast!"** twisting his body, Rhyperior quickly shot multiple rocks towards the flying Golurk, who began swerving side-to-side to avoid the rocks, " _Follow it!"_ Ash instructed as Rhyperior moved his body, aiming his **Rock Blast** towards Golurk, " _Keep dodging and use_ **Shadow Ball"** As the flying ghost/ground type continued to dodge the incoming rocks, it began charging the shadowy ball of energy, shooting multiple **Shadow Balls** at Rhyperior, " _Maneuver 6!"_ Grond blinked at the command, eyes widening in shock as Rhyperior nimbly jumped into the air with his hand raised - the **Shadow Ball** missing him as a giant rock began to form above his hand, " _FIRE!" "RHYPERIOR!"_ Pulling his hand down and shooting it forwards, the giant rock shot out of Rhyperior's hand, smashing into a surprised Golurk, sending him flying back into the wall.

As the dust cleared, Golurk fell from the wall to one knee, a slight look of pain on its face as it slowly got to its feat, nodding back towards Grond as he asked if it was okay. Nodding softly, Grond looked to Ash with a surprised but impressed face, " _That was an incredible move young man - but it will take more than that to keep us down! Use_ **Earthquake!"** Golurk flew into the air for less than 5 seconds before slamming back down onto the ground, sending an enormous shock wave across the field.

" _Grab onto the ground and use_ **Ice Beam!"** Just as the powerful shock wave of power was about to hit Rhyperior, he gripped the ground - suddenly stopping the shock waves: causing a look of disbelief to cross Grond and Golurk's face as the ground type grinned slightly, opening his mouth and shooting the beam of ice towards Golurk: striking the unprepared pokemon directly, " _LURK!"_ The onomatopoeic pokemon cried as the super effective attack hit it, freezing its body solid, " _Golurk!"_ Grond called out in shock and worry, blinking in surprise when Ash order, " **Brick Break"** Followed by Rhyperior walking up to the frozen pokemon and breaking it out of its ice prison.

Grond knelt down as Golurk fell to the floor, " _You did your best, take a rest"_ He spoke softly as he returned the exhausted pokemon, standing up to see Ash having returned his own pokemon and was now walking towards him, " _How did Rhyperior stop my Golurk's attack?"_ Ash smiled at the question as Grond held his hand out to shake it, a look of disbelief still on the man's face, " _I had Rhyperior use his full body weight to stop the_ **Earthquake,** _sort of like putting a wall against it and stopping it"_ Grond nodded slowly, shaking Ash's hand firmly, smiling as he reached into his pocket, " _That was one of the best battles i have had in a long time - you defiantly earned this badge"_ He explained as he handed Ash his final badge, making the boy smile as he looked at Pikachu - who had taken place on his shoulder once more, " _We did it buddy! We earned all the badges properly!" "Pika!"_

Natalie and Jason smiled as they stood up, watching as Ash took Pikachu from his shoulder and hugged him close, noticeable tears gathering in his eyes, " _We did it - we proved we could do it!"_

* * *

 **Thats this story finished! if you guys want to see a separate story for the other regions - or for the specific pokemon leagues, let me know!**

 **The only reason i'm ending it here is because the whole point of THIS story was for Ash to get all his badges in Kanto once more, not to go to the pokemon league**

 **One final note!**

 **I'm planning on doing sequels to this story: as such i'm going to need a fair amount of OC's for different regions: The next region will be Hoenn, so I need around 5 OC's + I need two OC or suggestions for round 1 and 2 opponents for the Indigo League**


End file.
